Saga of Fire
by Aang10
Summary: A young girl named Lyn finds a young man named Went unconcious on the Sacaen plains, and nurses him back to health. After Went recovers, they embark on a journey during which they fall in love, but will this love be their savior or will it be their doom? (semi-hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem: 7 Blazing Sword.

A fan fiction by Aang10

Prologue

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem: 7 The Blazing Sword and its trademarks belong to Nintendo. I have simply written my own take on the story of Fire Emblem. The tactician character in this story is mine. As is the Cimarron Tribe. So, without further ado, I present, my fan fiction. Fire Emblem: The Saga of Fire.

_Once, long, long ago, dragons and humans coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations. All that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world. This great war was called the Scouring. The dragons were ultimately no match for the humans. Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion on to the islands beyond. A millennium has passed since those dark days ended. And the world has been at peace until now. Our story starts when a girl named Lyn finds a young apprentice tactician, named Went, unconscious on the Sacaen plains._

Lyn, a beautiful young Sacaen woman, of about 18 years of age, stood on a hill. She greatly enjoyed the view of the plains that the hill provided. She would often come to this very hill to think and relax. It was very peaceful, she could always count on a beautiful view and some fresh air. Not far from were she stood, her horse, Rayneir, was grazing. She smiled fondly at the horse as he grazed. Then as Lyn looked around again she spotted a forlorn figure crumpled on the ground about 20 feet from where she was standing. Her hand strayed to the katana she kept at her side whenever she was out and about. As she got closer she noticed it was a young man at least a year older than herself and that he appeared to be unconscious. Lyn shook him gently, trying to determine if he really was unconscious or not and as she did so she spoke to him.

"Hello? Are you ok?" When he did not respond she grew worried and turned him over on his back so she could get a better look at him. She noticed he had a number of serious injuries on his body. Not the least of which was a nasty wound shaped like an X on his chest. And it looked as though it had become badly infected.

"Bandits must have attacked you." She noted in alarm. Even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She decided to take him home with her and care for his hurts.

Once she reached her hut, she began searching in her trunk, for medicinal supplies. She found a vulnerary, some red wine, and some old clothes. She tore the clothes up so she could use them to clean and dress the young man's wounds. She then removed his shirt and began cleaning his injuries with the wine and the rags. As she worked, she also noted that he seemed to be tall, of medium build with short brown hair. Lyn noticed that he had a number of scars on his body. One on the upper ride side of his abdominal muscles. Another on his right arm that consisted of two prominent marks on his left forearm, one on the lower part of his right elbow and three other pieces each smaller than the last, the biggest one was located near where is upper arm joined his forearm to form the elbow joint. She also noted he had a small circular scar just below his left knee cap. The scars intrigued her greatly. She made a mental note to possible ask him later when he woke up if the opportunity arose. She traced them with her fingers. As she did so she also noted he seemed to be quite handsome which caused her to blush.

After dressing his wounds she opened the vulnerary and poured the potion inside it down his throat. After that she settled him back down on the pillow. She also took stock of his gear, she noticed he had a pair of swords that were exactly like the one she carried. She wondered briefly if he could use them, but then she put that mystery out of her mind. She checked him again to reassure herself that he was still alive. Then she headed out to practice her swordplay. After that she returned to the hut and settled down to sleep for the night. Still wondering about her strange guest, and hoping he would awaken soon.

Several days passed in this fashion, with Lyn checking on her guest, and caring for his hurts. After that she would go out and practice her swordplay. All the while she puzzled about him, wondering where he was from, and how he came upon his injuries.

On the morning of the seventh day after she found the young man, Lyn woke up, yawned and stretched wondering aloud to herself.

"Could the stranger have been just a dream or a figment of my imagination. It seemed a little too weird to be real." Then she looked around her room and saw the same young man she had found seven days ago, still unconscious and unmoving.

"So it was not my imagination or a dream." She said in awe and relief. Lyn approached him cautiously. Her eyes not wavering for an instant, aware that there was a good chance he would wake up at any moment. She took out her vulnerary and poured some more potion into his mouth. The young man groaned, whereupon Lyn removed the bottle from his lips and smiled.

"Are you awake yet?" She whispered quietly.

The young man's green eyes met her teal-colored eyes and he nodded.

"I found you unconscious on the plains." She explained. "I am Lyn of the Lorca Tribe. You are safe now." And then she asked. "Who are you? Can you remember your name?" He nodded.

"It's…Went..." He replied. Lyn blinked.

"You're name is Went? What an odd-sounding name, but pay me no mind, it is a good name." She looked down at his shirt and at the rest of his clothing, with great interest, observing every detail that her eyes could capture. "I see by your attire that you are Sacaen. What part of the Plains to you come from? What tribe do you come from? Would you share your story with me?" She asked.

"I'm from the Cimarron Tribe…" Went began, but he was interrupted by a loud noise from outside.

"Hmm, what was that noise?" Lyn wondered. Went attempted to get out of bed, but Lyn held his shoulder, stopping him. She shook her head. "I will go and see what is going on, Went, wait here for me." Lyn rushed out of the ger and Went sat up, and waited for her return. Lyn did not return for some time and Went began to get worried, hoping she had not been hurt. Went quickly turned his head when he heard the door slam, and his left hand clutched one of his swords. When he realized that it was only Lyn he relaxed and gave her a smile. Lyn however, was not smiling. She had a worried look on her face, and she was out of breath.

"Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I… I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own." She turned to face Went. "I will go and deal with them, you stay here in the hut." Went gave her a grin. Without a word he pushed the blankets off of his body and stepped out of bed. He bent down put his shirt on and then drew his swords.

"Lyn I will assist you in your fight." Lyn seemed surprised and she stated wide-eyed at him.

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?" She asked.

"Yes Lyn, but…" Went pointed to his temple and smiled again.

Lyn looked at him for a while and returned the favor and smiled back at him. "Ah I see… So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, especially for a Cimarron Tribesman. Very well. We'll go together!" With those words Lyn and Went burst out of the hut and headed towards the local villages. As they neared the village, Lyn finally stopped.

"Over here!" She called out to Went. Then she ran until she was spotted by a bandit. The bandit ran in to attack Lyn.

"Lyn move to the left and then strike!" Went advised her.

Lyn quickly obeyed, sliding to the left and hacked her sword into the waist of the bandit. Followed by a cry of pain, her attacker swung his axe down at her head. Lyn dodged and hacked into the bandit's side and the bandit fell to the ground dead.

"Victory!" Lyn shouted in triumph to Went. He smiled at her and nodded. As he looked around, he spotted one final bandit beside another ger further to the west. He then ran to her side and grabbed her shoulder.

"There is one more bandit at the ger further west. I believe he saw us. We should close in on him and attack. But be careful, he seems to be a bit stronger than that other bandit you took out." Lyn looked in the direction Went had pointed and saw the enemy.

"Thank you, Went! Now lets go get that brigand over by that ger!" Went smiled.

"Yes, lets." He agreed. Went and Lyn ran towards the ger, getting closer and closer to the remaining bandit. He seemed to be of decent strength. Went glared at him as Lyn edged closer with her sword drawn.

"You will leave these innocent people be!" Went growled. "You have done enough harm!"

The lone bandit smirked. "Who do you think you are?" He asked with a touch of arrogance in his tone. "You really think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

"Enough talk scum!" Went yelled. "Let our arms do the talking for us!" Lyn ran up with Went and raised her sword to attack him. Lyn attacked, but Batta threw his axe in the way, stalling the sword from hitting him. Then he swung his axe upwards, forcing Lyn to move back and block with her sword.

"Whew! He's tough… It all comes down to this next blow!" Lyn panted. Then she frowned as Batta came charging at her, recklessly swinging his enormous axe around. Lyn turned to Went.

"Went, if I fall, I want you to flee! You must escape." She told him. Went didn't like the idea of running away but he decided to swallow his pride and do as she had requested. He nodded after a moments hesitation. Batta came and attacked with a wild cry, cutting Lyn's shoulder. She gave out a scream of pain but quickly recovered and swung her blade into his back.

"What! How… How did you-" He gave out a gasp and fell dead as Lyn removed her blade. Lyn sat down for a bit and took a rest as Went walked over to sit down beside her.

"Whew… That was close. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you." Went smiled.

"It's alright that was the best swordsmanship I've seen in a while. That was beautifully executed." Lyn shook her head.

"I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive… Strong enough so that no one can defeat me." She then looked up at the sky. "Let's go home." She said.

Went nodded. "Aye lets go home." He agreed.

Lyn walked beside Went back to her hut. She looked him over as he walked, while trying not to make it too obvious that she was looking at him. He was quite mysterious in his own ways. He was charming and kind as well as polite, he also seemed rather reserved in some ways. As they walked back to the hut, Lyn kept glancing at her new friend while trying not to make it too obvious that she was staring. She hoped he didn't notice her stare.

Unbeknownst to Lyn Went was also glancing at her. He was intrigued by Lyn. "She's charming, friendly and serene." He thought; "Yet she is also a deadly warrior. She is a dichotomy, how fascinating." While all of this was going on inside their heads they continued towards Lyn's hut neither of them saying a word.

They arrived at Lyn's hut as the sun set. Went promptly took his shirt off and started for the floor.

"Thank you for offering your home to me. It is most kind of you. But I think I should let you have the bed while I sleep on the floor, if you do not mind." But Lyn shook her head.

"No Went, you are my guest. So it is I who must provide. You take the bed."

"Are you sure Lyn?" Went asked. "Yes I am sure Went." Went bowed to her and then crawled into her bed while Lyn curled up on the floor. Soon they both fell asleep weary from the battle.

The next morning, Lyn promptly woke up and went out hunting. She managed to catch a rabbit which she cooked over a fire with some bird's eggs. Went yawned and stretched.

"Morning Lyn." He said with a grin. "Morning Went." She replied cheerfully handing him some of the rabbit and eggs. As they ate Lyn noticed his brown bed-head hair, and laughed as she fixed it for him. "Haha, The fight yesterday, must have taken a lot out of you." She said. Went blushed as Lyn fixed his hair.

"Yeah I guess it did." He said.

"Say Went…. I want to talk to you about something."

"Yes Lyn? What is it?" He asked her.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?" Lyn asked.

Went pondered for a moment, before looking her straight in the eyes. "You are new to fighting so I can understand why you ask. I would say yes, but what of your parents? Wouldn't they want you at home with them?"

Lyn's eyes widened for a moment. "What? You… want me to get permission from my parents?" Lyn looked down, she had pensive look on her face. Went, a bit worried about her, scooted over next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Lyn? Is everything okay?" Lyn's eyes had so much hurt in them Went began to frown, mentally cursing himself and his possibly poor choice of a response to Lyn's question.

"My mother and father… died six months ago. My people- the Lorca- they don't… I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked… they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our Chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman, no one would follow me." Tears started rolling down Lyn's cheeks. Went took his arm off of Lyn's shoulders and wiped away her tears, he knew how painful it was to lose one's family. He felt a lot of sympathy for the lonely young girl whom he had befriended. He could see that she had been holding in a lot of pain and grief, and now it was spilling out again.

"Sniff… I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long…" Lyn began.

"There there, you have no reason to be sorry Lyn." Went soothed her. "You can let out your feelings of grief. It's completely normal to mourn like this. It's ok, no one will fault you for feeling this way."

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears… Thank you. I am better now. Went, I want- I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! To make the bandits who killed my family pay for what they did! Yesterdays battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting alone." She turned to Went. "Went, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you! Please, teach me everything I need to know about combat."

After a moment of silence, and some hesitation, Went looked her in the eyes and said. "Alright Lyn, I will let you come with me, if that is what you want, and I will teach you all I know about combat. You saved my life, it's the least I can do to repay you."

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh thank you! We'll be better off working together I know it. We'll be two Sacaen warriors traveling together. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?" She asked, very excited.

Went couldn't help smiling at the eager young girl. "Hahaha Yes, yes, Lyn. Wow! You should calm down, you sound like an excited child." They both laughed as they made preparations for their travels.

_What awaits Lyn, and her new strategist Went? Will their plans become successful, or will Lyn's training not go as expected? Find out in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_The apprentice tactician Went and the swordfighter Lyn. Two Sacaen swordfighters, one from the north and one from the south. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever._

Went looked around in awe at all the little shops on the roads of Bulgar, he had never been here before, but he had heard of if from travelers. And he now realized that their descriptions did not do the city justice. So lost in thought was he that he did not notice he had begun to slow down and get separated from Lyn.

"Went! Over here!" She called out to him. Brought back to reality, Went raced to Lyn's side. When he had caught up, she began to speak to him.

"This is Bulgar, Went. It's the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey."

"Yes, your right Lyn. It should be a good place to get what we need for our journey. Given that it is the commercial center of Sacae."

Lyn and Went began walking to a store that seemed to be top-notch that is, until they heard a voice behind them.

"Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness."

Lyn turned to look at Went with a confused expression on her face. Went turned red with embarrassment.

"I didn't say that Lyn." He said.

"But if you didn't say it then who-?" Before Lyn could say anything else a knight galloped in between them, and then turned to face Lyn.

"Hmm?" Lyn turned to face the knight.

"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

Went crossed his arms in annoyance at the knight's inappropriate behavior, gave a "Humph!" then walked over to stand beside Lyn, while staring distrustfully at the knight, who was wearing green armor.

"Excuse me sir, but you are interrupting our preparations for our trip." Went said as politely as he could.

"It's alright Went. Maybe he can help us." Lyn said to him, before turning back to knight.

"Him help us? Yeah right, like that is gonna happen." Went thought, as Lyn addressed the knight.

"Excuse me, but where are you from, that would give you cause to speak so freely to a stranger?" She asked. With a devilish grin the knight responded.

"Hah, I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia, and hail from the Caelin canton, the home of men with passion and fire."

Went did not like the attitude of this Lycian man, so he looked into his satchel, pretending to look busy so he wouldn't have to speak to the knight.

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn retorted. She too did not like the man's manner. Went snickered, as he kept digging in his satchel, as he listened to Lyn's insult. He couldn't help it, it was funny.

The knight said "Ooh… you're even lovelier when you're cruel."

"Try truthful." Went thought in disgust. "This man is a fool, and clearly a womanizer. Blech! How nauseating."

Lyn finally lost her patience. "Let's go Went. I've nothing more to say." Went nodded as he put his stuff back into his satchel. When he had finished he and Lyn began to walk away.

"Wait! Please…", began the flirtatious knight, but he was interrupted by another knight who was clad in red armor.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" the red armored knight said in a serious tone.

Sain smiled. "Ah Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" Kent's frown remained unmoved.

"If your manner were more serious I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain! Must you always be so difficult?" Kent yelled impatiently at his green armored companion. Sain groaned. To him Kent was like a mother hen. Always nitpicking him, always scolding his actions, it was very irritating.

"I know that." Sain said irritably. "But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

Kent scoffed. "Hah, what do you know of courtesy?"

"Excuse me!" said Lyn trying to get the knight's attention. She and Went had happened upon the two knights during their altercation. Went was slightly irritated by the sight of Sain. But Lyn ignored Sain and spoke to Kent.

"Excuse me! But you're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses…"

Kent, nodded, "Of course." he said before Sain could hit on Lyn again, "My apologies…"

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough." Lyn said. Kent couldn't take his eyes off Lyn. She seemed familiar somehow. Memories kicked in, and he kept looking her over, inquisitively.

"Hmm? Pardon me… but I feel we've met before." He said his voice filled with curiosity.

"Hmm? I beg your pardon?" Lyn asked puzzled, not sure of what to make of Kent's scrutiny. Went too was puzzled, but he wisely remained silent.

Sain, all fluster, nudged Kent in irritation. "Hey no fair, Kent. I saw her first!"

Lyn all of a sudden lost both her nerve and her temper. "Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go Went! I've run out of patience." She said crossly. Pushing past the knights and heading out of Bulgar.

"As you wish Lyn." Went said as they started out of Bulgar. As they did Went turned to Lyn. "You feeling ok?" He asked noting Lyn's cross expression.

"Yes Went I'm fine! Why do ask?" Lyn asked in exasperation. Went looked away slightly embarrassed.

"No reason. You just seemed upset and I was concerned." He said quickly. Lyn nodded, satisfied and slightly touched by his answer.

"I appreciate your concern Went." Lyn said. "But I am perfectly fine." Went smiled in acknowledgement.

Kent tried to get her to stay. "Wait, please it's not like that." But they ignored Kent's pleas and continued riding. "Ugh!" Kent put his hands in his hair out of frustration. "Sain! You lout!" he yelled in anger.

Sain, a bit nervous said. "Huh? Not like that? I thought you were…"

"I am NOT you!" Kent sighed, then softly continued. "Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be-"

"Be what? She's our mission? You're joking! Hey wait!" But Kent did not wait and promptly galloped off after Lyn, followed, by Sain.

Outside of Bulgar, Went and Lyn sat together on a hill, going over their supplies, which included some vulneraries, and three new blades. All of a sudden, Lyn perked her head up and looked around.

"Lyn what's wrong?" Went asked, a look of concern, and apprehension on his face. Lyn's eyes widened, then she grabbed Went and pulled him off the ground.

"Run! We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from town?" She said starting to run. Went shrugged, not knowing. Lyn kept looking.

"No… its not them. These men are out for blood!" All of a sudden, a bandit approached Lyn, and Went placed himself between her and the bandit glaring at him, a challenging look in his eyes.

"…" Lyn shifted nervously, while remaining silent. Then the bandit spoke.

"Heh heh hehhh… Aren't you the pretty one! You're name is Lyndis, is it not?" Went placed a hand on one of his swords, but Lyn stopped him from drawing it by placing her hand over his.

"What did you call me?" …Who are you?" she asked, her usually friendly demeanor suddenly replaced with caution and suspicion.

The bandit grinned. "I am Zugu. Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold… Ah, well time to die darling!"

"Over my dead body!" Went growled. "You'll not harm her!" With that he drew his swords and charged. Shaken, Lyn just stood there. She watched in fear Went attacked the bandit. Went swiped his swords at the bandit and caught his enemy in the arm. As a reflex, the bandit swung his axe. The blow sent Went flying, as well as slightly cutting his right leg. "Ooof!" Went cried as he hit the ground.

"Went! Went! Are you alright?" Lyn cried, as she ran to his side. Went nodded at her and promptly got to his feet. "Yeah, I'm alright Lyn. 'Tis just a scratch. Don't worry." Lyn gave him a vulnerary which he drank gratefully.

"C'mon out boys! We got a job to do!" the bandit called out. As soon as Zugu said that several more bandits emerged from hiding.

Lyn shuddered at the numbers and looked at Went in concern. "Oh no! There are more than we can handle…"

Went frowned. "We have no choice. We must fight, or die here and now." Lyn nodded and drew her sword. Went and Lyn were just about to attack, when they heard a faint voice behind them.

"Hey there she is!" Startled they whirled around. Zugu was confused by the voice too.

"Huh?" he said. Just at that moment Kent and Sain galloped onto the scene.

"Whew, finally caught up." Sain then turned to the bandits, eyeing them seriously. "Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards everyone of you!"

Lyn was startled. "You! You're from-"

Kent interrupted. "We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, then let them look to me!" Went smiled, he liked Kent's business-like attitude.

Sain said, "Stand back! I'll take care of this!"

Lyn got upset then. She felt like the knights were treating her like a helpless little girl. "No! This is my fight. Stay out my way! I don't need anyone's protection!"

Sain protested, "Well I can't just sit here and do nothing…"

Kent had an idea. "I have a solution to the problem. You there," Kent pointed at Went, "Command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable milady?"

Went grinned, "Sure, that's a good idea." he said.

Lyn smiled. "Yes it is. Went and I will lead! Lets go!"

Went and Lyn ran further towards the hills, where Zugu stood. He was waiting for someone to hack his axe into.

"Eager to die are you?" He said. "Well come on then and let us get this over with!" They kept running and running, closely followed by Kent and Sain.

Sain rode up and thrust his lance into a bandit's chest. While Kent used his sword to decapitate another bandit. After that the two knights looked on as Went and Lyn got closer to Zugu.

Lyn finally approached Zugu, stood facing him. Went stood by looking on with a stern expression. Zugu glared at her.

"Accursed knights. They are always tampering in the affairs of other people."

"Lyn attack him from the right. And dodge his axe!" Went ordered.

Lyn followed his order and began to fight with Zugu. She blocked every one of his blows with her sword. Went stepped in to help, slashing at the bandit with his swords and drawing blood. Kent and Sain had been working their way towards Lyn and Went ever since the battle had begun, and now they finally caught up. Lyn finally managed to deal the fatal blow, slashing Zugu across the chest with her sword.

Drooping to the ground. Zugu breathed his last words.

"Blast… There was supposed to be just a lone… girl…" He sighed, shuddered, then lay still beneath Lyn's foot. Lyn turned to Went with a smile.

"Great job Lyn!" Went said, returning Lyn's smile.

Sain and Kent dismounted their horses and walked towards Lyn and Went.

Lyn smirked. "And now for these knights of Lycia." She turned to them. "You were going to share your story with me?" She prompted.

Kent stepped forward wiping his brow. "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

Lyn thought for a moment. "Lycia… That's the country beyond the mountains to the southwest, isn't it?"

Kent nodded. "Correct. We've come as messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago." He continued.

Lyn seemed really sad. "Madelyn?" She asked.

Kent went on explaining. "Our lord the Marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

Sain intervened, "And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

Lyn seemed to be deep in thought, as she ignored Went's look of sympathy, and empathy.

"Lyndis?" She asked.

Sain continued. "That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we are here. Unfortunately we didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter… We only learned this soon after arrived here in Bulgar."

Kent continued where Sain had left off. "But we also learned that all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard she was living alone on the plains…I.. I knew it immediately. You are the Lady Lyndis."

"Why would you think that?" Lyn asked with a sad look on her face.

"You're resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable." Kent replied.

Lyn asked eagerly. "What! Did you know my mother?" Kent looked a trifle ashamed.

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly. But I did see her portraits in Castle Caelin." he said.

Went, feeling even sorrier for Lyn and the pain she had gone through held her hand.

With tears in her eyes, Lyn turned and hugged Went tightly, looking to him for comfort and support. Went turned a bit red at this but he hugged her back, knowing she had suffered a lot and needed the support.

Lyn's shoulders shook, trying to fight off the tears. Speaking into Went's shoulder, she said. "To the rest of my tribe I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world. And now I have a grandfather. Lyndis…"

She then looked up into Went's eyes. "I never thought I would hear that name again."

Went held her tightly, rubbing the back of her head to comfort her.

Kent and Sain remained silent as they watched Went and Lyn.

Lyn took her face from Went's shoulder, and looked up into his face, eyes still filled with tears.

"Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis too!" Lyn said suddenly.

Went frowned. "Your right! He did!" He said sounding suspicious.

"What! How could he have-" Kent began in an alarmed tone.

But Sain cut him off. "He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" He said with a frown.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn asked the two knights.

Kent, pushing his red hair out of his face, looked Lyn in the eyes. His brown eyes were filled with weariness. "He is the younger brother of the marquess. Everyone assumed that Lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren the heir to the title of marquess."

Sain, losing patience broke in. "To be blunt, milady. Your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

Went let go of Lyn as she faced the knights.

"But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" She protested.

Kent tried to explain. "Unfortunately your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?" Lyn asked the two knights.

Kent answered. "Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous."

Lyn nodded. "I feel I have little choice. I will go with you."

Went, smiled a little, but he was a little disappointed that things would be a lot more difficult. Commanding more than one person required skill that he was not sure he possessed.

Lyn, noticing his expression, came over.

"Went… I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do?"

"You tell me Lyn." Went replied.

Lyn looked startled.

"You… want me to decide?"

Went simply nodded and gave Lyn a sincere smile.

Lyn thought a bit. Then she turned to face Went again.

"Of course, your companionship would do so much to ease my journey, but… it's going to be so dangerous."

"It's only another risk of being a tactician, as well as a swordfighter. I've come to expect that. The state you found me in on the plains was merely another consequence of my career. I shall join you, it will give me more experience."

"You'll come? Are you sure?" Lyn asked.

"Yes Lyn."

Lyn beamed with joy and squeezed Went tightly. "Thank you!" She then let go.

"Went, let me again ask for your friendship and your aid."

"You need never ask Lyn. I owe you my life."

Lyn and Went then joined Kent and Sain and spent the rest of the day making a camp to spent the night. They set up tents, one for each of them, and Went looked at Lyn one last time before getting ready for bed. He tied the horses to a post, and left them a bucket of water, so they could sleep and quench their thirst.

"Good night everyone. Goodnight Lyn."

Lyn did not hear him, as she had already fallen asleep. Lyn seemed to have fallen asleep with a slight smile on her face. Went slid under his own blankets, and as he fell asleep he reflected on how meeting these two Caelin Knights had changed the whole course of their journey, and most of all how much more experience he would gain by accompanying them.

Before he knew it, he had fallen sound asleep. He smiled as he dreamed of becoming a great tactician, and of one day achieving his other important objective. Revenge. (dramatic music playing).

_How will the unexpected turn of events affect Went and Lyn's planned adventures? Will Sain drive Went, Lyn and Kent crazy! How will they all get along? Will the foursome all survive Lord Lundgren's attacks? Will Lyn see her new grandfather? Find out in the next chapter, __**Sword of Spirits**__._


	3. Chapter 3

_A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance. _

Morning arrived, and Went slowly opened his eyes and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He sat up and stretched as he looked over to the east. The sun had just barely come out, and the sky remained in shades of purple and pink. He turned and smiled, facing Kent, Sain and Lyn.

"Good morning everyone!" he said.

But the only response he got was a loud snore from Sain. Lyn and Kent were also still asleep. "Oy!…." He grunted in annoyance and exasperation. "I guess not everyone is an early riser like me. Heheh." He joked to himself. Went got up and started making a fire, to get ready for breakfast. When the fire was lit, he got up and looked up at the sky. As he watched the clouds pass by he gathered his thoughts.

"Lyn may have shared her past with me, but I have not shared mine with her. Hmm. I wonder if I should share my story with her."

Lost deep in thought, he recalled the events that led to the start of his journey to become a tactician, and his expression grew sad. His green eyes had a faraway look in them.

"Well…. If Lyn opened up to me. And these knights told us their story…. I guess I should share mine….. But what if that distracts her from her journey to find her grandfather? Oooh. These questions are so infuriating." He thought.

Went stood there for a moment, when a small breeze kicked up he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. He was just about to go for a walk, when he heard a loud shriek, and whirled around, hands reaching for his swords.

"Father, Nooooo!"

Went's heart began racing has he saw Lyn begin to thrash and scream in her sleep. As he ran to her side, Went realized that the screams had begun to wake Kent and Sain.

"Mother! No! Stop it, please!"

Went finally reached Lyn's side. He noted that she was now sweating as well as screaming. As the knights arrived, Went held Lyn by the shoulders and tried to soothe her.

"Lyn! Lyn, wake up! Come on wake up!" he said.

"No!" Lyn, kept yelling and throwing herself around, and she ended up hitting Went hard in the face. Ignoring the strike, Went pinned her down, and shook her.

"Lyn, calm down! Its ok, its just a dream!" he said.

Lyn's eyes snapped open, and she saw Kent and Sain looking down at her with worried looks, Went too had a worried look on his face, but he also had a red mark on his left cheek.

"Went? Did I? I..uh..I'm!" Lyn started, with a blush of embarrassment.

"It was just a nightmare. Don't worry about it. I've had far worse injuries. I'm glad that you're awake now."

He smiled and gently let go of Lyn's shoulders, as he got up. All of a sudden they heard a low gurgling growl. They all turned to Sain who was looking at his stomach with slight embarrassment.

"Uh… I'll go make breakfast."

Everyone laughed as Sain and Kent went hunting, and as they left Went looked around, a distant look on his face. He still had not decided whether or not to tell Lyn and the knights about it.

"Went?" Lyn said. "What's wrong? You seem distracted."

"Oh… No, nothing is wrong, I'm just thinking…." Went replied.

"About what?" Lyn asked.

"About… my past….." Went said with some reluctance.

"Your past? But, why are you being so cryptic?" Lyn asked concerned.

Went was now looking at the ground, with a slightly sad expression. This worried Lyn, and she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Went… What is wrong? Really. Please tell me…" she pleaded.

Went looked up at her, his expression still sad.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Went asked finally. "The story of how I came to be on the path of the tactician, is not a happy one." he warned.

Lyn placed her other hand on his right cheek. "Yes." she said.

"Please… tell me why you look so sad." she pleaded again looking straight into his green eyes.

"Well….ok." Went surrendered, unable to say no to Lyn when she was pleading with him both with her words and her eyes.

"I don't like to speak about it, but since you were kind enough to share your story with me, then I suppose it is only fair, that I do the same." he said.

Lyn nodded and listened. "Why does your past cause you so much pain Went?" she wondered mentally. Went took a deep breath, and began his tale, albeit with some reluctance. "I wish I could forget what happened all those years ago." He thought miserably. "But no…. alas I still remember the awful event."

"I hail from a tribe called the Cimarron, a group of nomads that live near the border between Ilia and Sacae. Well, I am the eldest son of the Cimarron Chieftain Jayku and his wife Elizabeth. I have a younger sister named Kaya, she too is a swordswoman, just like you Lyn. Anyway, when I was 14 years old, my sister went on a trip with some friends from a neighboring Sacaen village. It was lucky that she had, because a few weeks later, a gang of bandits came down from Ilia. They poisoned our water supply. I didn't drink the water so I was fine, but everyone else had, and well…. They got deathly ill. I was the only fighting-fit member of the tribe. And that very night the bandits attacked. I survived because my father ordered me to run, and save myself. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to respect my father's wishes and so I ran. That was the last time I saw my father, my mother and the rest of my tribe. Some villagers from a nearby town found me lost and alone, and took me in, and they also buried my tribe and my parents. After that I wandered away and enrolled in a tactical school, for 3 years, I completed it when I was 17, and then I started my journey to become both a great warrior and a Master Tactician. But those are not my only goals. My other goal is revenge for my family and my tribe. I've been alone for 2 years, with no allies, I couldn't find my sister, though I searched high and low, and so I can only assume that she is either dead or is somewhere I can't find her. I'm the last of my tribe, just like you." He took a shaky breath hoping to keep down the sobs. But he didn't have much success.

After finishing his tale of pain, Went stared silently and miserably at the fire, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Lyn sat with her hands over her mouth. She was temporarily lost for words. But then she shook off her shock and moved towards Went and she wrapped her arms around him hoping to comfort him.

"Oh, Went. I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Sniff… Don't be… its not your fault Lyn." Went managed to say, fighting the urge to cry. But he failed and tears poured down his face. Lyn pulled him closer, as he sobbed, and he did not resist.

"Thank you." Went said. "I'm better."

Lyn released him, but stayed where she was.

"Are you sure?" she asked still concerned. Placing a hand on his shoulder.

Went looked at her and smiled, "Yes I am." He took a few deep breaths and managed to get himself under control. "I appreciate your concern."

Lyn smiled back relieved. "Your welcome Went. And thank you for sharing your story."

"Your welcome." he said.

When Kent and Sain came back with some birds that they had caught. Kent and Sain handed Lyn the birds. And she began to prepare the breakfast, while Went made tea.

"I must apologize for my behavior yesterday in Bulgar, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry if I offended you." Went said to Kent and Sain.

Kent smiled. "No offense taken Went. Sain can be quite irritating at times."

"Hey!" Sain protested, and elbowed Kent, but Kent and Went both just laughed.

"Breakfast is ready." Lyn called. And everyone sat down in front of the fire while Lyn served the food and Went poured the tea he had made. When he had finished pouring, everyone began eating. Lyn had a wistful expression on her face. Kent noticed.

"Is something wrong Milady?" he asked.

"No… Well not really. I'm just thinking." she said.

"Huh?" Sain said.

Went looked at Lyn, but said nothing, he could guess what she was thinking.

"Went just told me his story. And I'm still ruminating about it " Lyn said.

Kent frowned. "Why would you ruminate on it Milady?" he asked.

"Well…" Lyn looked at Went as if asking permission to tell them what he had told her.

"Go ahead Lyn." Went said. "You can tell them."

Lyn nodded. "Well, then, Went told me he was the son of the Chieftain of the Cimarron Tribe. But about 5 years ago, his father and mother and the rest of his tribe were killed by bandits. Just like mine were." she said.

Kent's face turned sympathetic. "It must have been hard for you." he said to Went. "I am sorry for what you went through."

Went nodded. "It was hard, it still is hard."

"Murdering scoundrels." Sain muttered. Thinking of bandits.

Went smiled. "Aye Sain, that they are." He agreed.

_1 hour after breakfast…_

Went put another vulnerary and a bottle of wine he had purchased in Bulgar into his satchel. He then shut it, and looked around at the knights as they packed away their tents. He turned around and noticed that Lyn was walking towards him.

"Went, hold moment, and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar to the east of here. Traditionally the people Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."

Went, who had an idea of what Lyn was talking, opened his mouth to reply, but Sain interfered.

"Oh! How quaint!" Sain remarked.

Kent said "The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

Went finally got the chance to speak. "Ah you mean the Mani Katti, the sword of Sacae? Very well, if it makes you feel better, then we shall go."

_At the altar…_

An old man, about 70 years old or so, was praying when all of a sudden a younger man pushed him aside and threatened.

"Old man! Stay where you are, and hold your tongue!"

The old man, replied calmly as he moved in front of the sword in the shrine.

"Threaten me as you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti. It is a sacred blade under divine protection. It cannot be moved from its place of rest!"

The younger man retorted, "Then you are a fool, old man. What good is a sword if you do not use it?"

The old man, who was a priest, yelled in a loud and wheezy voice.

"Use it? In combat? Sacrilege!"

The rogue growled.

"Sacrilege? I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have!"

He grabbed the priest's robes, and snarled.

"Now get out of my way!"

Glass tossed the old priest aside and turned to the Mani Katti with an evil grin on his face.

"This is it! It's more magnificent that I had imagined! This sword was made for a swordsman of my skill."

Glass walked over to the altar, grabbed the sword and tried to draw the Mani Katti from its scabbard. But he could not do so.

"Hmm? What's this? I cannot…. draw the sword…. from its scabbard?"

The old man spoke.

"The spirits of the blade have judged you. You have been found wanting. They have rejected you."

In anger Glass whirled on the old priest.

"What? Listen you senile old fool. If you value your life you will get out of my sight!" He screamed in the old man's face.

The old priest scrambled away in a hurry, anxious to put as much distance between himself and Glass. Glass was very frustrated.

"Grr. Miserable spirits! Curse you! I care nothing for you! I'll tear this altar down stone by stone!" He growled.

_Back to our travelers…_

Lyn, Went, Kent and Sain were now about 1 mile from the entrance to the altar, when Went spotted someone running towards them.

"Lyn, there someone over there. She looks worried" he said.

The old lady finally caught up to them.

"I beg your pardon, milady. But are you headed east? To the altar?" she asked.

"Yes we are indeed." Lyn answered.

The lady then spoke in an urgent voice. "Then you must hurry and go help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not too long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

Lyn looked alarmed. "What? The Mani Katti… They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!"

The old lady smiled. "You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him."

With that she kept on running, then Sain went up to Lyn and asked.

"Lyndis, what are you planning?"

Kent spoke up. "If you hope to go to the priests aid, you will need to prepare first."

Lyn answered. "You're right…"

She turned to face Went.

"Say, Went… There are some homes to the south of us. Perhaps we should go and question the residents."

Went nodded. "Sounds like a plan, Lyn. But, we need to get to the altar as swiftly as possible. Kent, Sain… You two have horses, so you can travel a lot faster than us. By the time you finish questioning the residents Lyn and I will have reached the temple. Your horses won't be able to make it over the mountains by the entrance so you'll have to go around. Go."

Kent and Sain nodded and rode off. And Lyn and Went started for the temple. They were able to take down a few bandits, and after Kent and Sain had finished interviewing the residents, they caught up with them.

Kent reported. "Milady, we found out that there was a crack in the wall. If we can attack it with our weapons, we can get in from the side and annihilate any remaining bandits and deal with their leader."

"Sensible idea Kent. Alright, lets do it. For the priest and for the Mani Katti." Went said.

Everyone ran to the crack and attacked. Eventually, it broke and they all swarmed the altar.

Lyn spotted Glass and confronted him with her sword drawn.

"Stop right there! How dare you threaten the Mani Katti!" Lyn screamed at the top of her lungs at Glass.

Glass, annoyed, yelled back at her.

"Who so you think you are? What chance do you have against me?"

"You arrogant fool!" Lyn yelled as she thrust her blade into his throat, a critical blow.

Struggling to speak with the blade in his throat, he stuttered.

"You...You...Urr...urgh…"

With that, Glass died, and Lyn drew her blade.

Went smiled. "You have done well Lyn, that was well executed."

The priest, returned to the altar to speak with Lyn. He looked her over.

"Ah, your clothing...Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

Went walked up to them and said. "That's good sir, we were happy to help. Those bandits had to be stopped."

The old priest stared at Went in surprise. "You….. Are you of the Cimarron Tribe?" He asked in wonder. For many people who lived in the plains or close to them knew of the legends that surrounded the Cimarron. Of there nobility and courage in battle.

"Aye. I am Went, the chieftain's son." Went replied. The priest looked surprised, but then recovered and gave him a nod of respect.

Lyn eagerly asked, "And the sword? Is it safe?" Yes, she too knew of the stories of the Cimarron. But the safety of the Mani Katti was more important at the moment. "I must remember to ask Went if any of the stories of the Cimarron are true." She thought.

The priest smiled. "Yes, I have sealed the sword away. Until I remove my spell, none may draw it from its place of rest. And now as a token of gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern and pray for a safe journey."

Lyn smiled with delight. "Oh thank you so much!"

Lyn stepped forward and placed her hands upon the Mani Katti, and the moment she touched it, then it began to glow. Lyn, Went and the old priest stared in awe.

"Hmm?" the old priest said.

Lyn was confused. "What? Did.."

The sword's glow intensified.

"The sword…. Its…. glowing." Lyn whispered in wonder.

The old priest smiled. "Ah… Hmm… It is the power of the spirits. They have looked into your soul Lyn, and they call out to you."

Went smiled but said nothing.

"What does that mean?" Lyn asked.

The priest answered. "You are its rightful owner. You are the one to wield the Mani Katti."

Lyn couldn't speak for a moment, out of awe. "No… I can't…. I couldn't…" She protested.

The priest spoke then. "It is the sword's wish. If you require any proof, then draw the sword from its sheath."

"Um…" Lyn started, but upon an encouraging nod from Went, she drew the sword and gasped.

"It came out….. effortlessly." She said in wonder.

The priest spoke, "I never dared to hope that I would meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword finally reach your hands."

"My sword?" Lyn asked.

The old priest spoke again, snapping Lyn out of her reverie. "It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

Stunned Lyn managed to say. "Yes… Yes sir!"

She buckled the Mani Katti to her belt, and then left the altar, with Went in tow.

_Outside the altar..._

Sain asked, "So this is the Mani Katti... A blade with no equal."

Lyn said, "This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand."

Went held her hand and smiled, "I'd say that is quite an accomplishment, milady."

Lyn turned slightly red, then turned to Kent as he began to speak.

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

Lyn, extremely red at the face now, spoke, "Stop it! I...I'm nothing special!"

"That is so not true Lyn." Went protested.

Kent laughed a bit, then continued, "Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you."

Sain also began to talk, "Does this make it any easier to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it."

Lyn, smiling dreamily, began, "It...does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that."

She turned to Went with a sincere smile.

"Look at it, Went. This is the Mani Katti. This is... my sword. I must care for it well."

Went smiled for Lyn and her accomplishment. But, inside, he wished someone would care for him as Lyn cared for the Mani Katti.

He then looked up at the sun and noticed it began to set.

"We should keep moving, I reckon we should find a place to make camp for the night."

With that, Went and Lyn, tired from the fight, shared horses with Kent and Sain and rode off.

_At Castle Caelin..._

"What? Madelyn's daughter is still alive?" An old nobleman yelled to a Caelin soldier.

"Uh...Yes, Lord Lundgren. The girl is traveling with Kent and Sain, and a tactician as well, but we have yet to figure his name. What are your orders? If we let them be…"

Lundgren interrupted.

"Bah! I've heard that northern Bern is full of bandits. She's just a mere girl. She'll not survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my older brother. His life must be ended quickly. The poison...There must be no blunders."

The soldier dutifully answered, "Yes, m'lord. He suspects nothing and continues to drink it. The marquess's death, no doubt to 'sudden illness', is not far off."

Lundgren laughed, "Heh heh heh. Soon... Soon Caelin will be mine!"

_Closer friendships forged between the four travelers, however, will that be enough to save them from the plotting Lundgren? Will the Mani Katti be enough? Keep reading in the next chapter, __**Band of Mercenaries**_.


	4. Chapter 4

_The secrets of her past revealed in the words of two Knights of Lycia. Now, to meet her grandfather, Lyn heads west, to Lycia, and to her destiny. A mountain range separates the Sacae Plains from Bern. There are many bandits lurking here, the cruelest of which are the Taliver. They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds. On her tenth day away from the plains, Lyn witnesses their atrocities herself._

Finally, the four companions arrived in a small, destroyed village where they hoped to rest a bit. Went slid off of Sain's horse and then, went to Kent's and helped Lyn dismount.

Lyn took a look around, taking in every detail of the town, Went moved to stand beside her, his face grim.

"This place…It's…" She began, then stopped.

Sain frowned, as he spoke. "The entire area is in ruins, that's odd. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help out?"

Lyn replied with a mournful face, "Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were…"

At this moment, Lyn held Went's hand, to prevent herself from tearing. He gave it a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

"The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never."

She then let go of Went's hand.

Sain sympathetically looked at her. "Lyndis…"

Kent remained silent. "…"

Lyn replied, "I am not running away. I will be back...someday, I'll be stronger... I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

Sain beamed, "When the time comes, bring me with you."

Lyn said, "Sain."

Went smiled.

"Don't forget me, either.", Kent said.

"Kent…" Lyn said.

"Count me in as well. I'll happily help you." Went said with a grin.

"Oh! You, too Went? I... You're…"

Lyn wrapped her arms tightly around Went as he slightly blushed and looked away.\

"Thank you", Lyn said.

"You're welcome." Went said, as she let go.

_In the village of Taliver Mountain..._

A bandit cornered a petite, young lady with lavender hair and blue eyes, shivering at the sight of the bandit.

"Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?"

The lady kept shivering. "Uh... I...That is, I…"

Another bandit appeared to the one who cornered her.

"Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her."

The first bandit spoke.

"Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves."

She spoke, "I...I…"

The second bandit interrupted, "What are we gonna do with her flying mule?"

She screamed, "Don't you dare touch her!"

The second bandit smirked, "What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!"

She replied, "Do what you will with me, just... Let her go. Please. I beg of you."

The second bandit left as the first one spoke to her.

"Ha ha ha! Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!"

She began to tremble, "No, you can't…"

The bandit yelled out to the other bandits, "C'mon! Let's move!"

_A little outside town..._

Kent looked out and spoke, "What's this? Be on your guard, Lyndis. There seems to be some sort of commotion over there." He pointed further ahead into town.

Lyn looked ahead and felt her heart skip a beat, "That's... That's a Pegasus. Could it be?"

Lyn ran ahead into town.

Went shouted after her, "Lyn! Wait! You don't know what's out there!"

Lyn ignored him and kept running.

"Lyn, are you dense! Wait!" He protested.

Lyn finally got inside and asked.

"Florina? Is that you, Florina?"

The girl turned to her and beamed. "Ah! Lyn?"

"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?"

"Lyn!" Florina ran up to Lyn. "Is it really you? I...I…" Florina then burst into tears.

Lyn then wiped them away.

"Come now, no crying!"

"I'm sorry."

Went, Kent and Sain finally caught up. "A pegasus knight, hm how interesting. I haven't seen one in years." He thought.

Kent asked, "You are acquaintances?"

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a Pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men. Tell me, Florina, what happened here?"

Florina answered, "Well...um... When I heard that you had left... I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and... Well…"

Lyn interrupted, "Did your Pegasus land on them?"

Went winced, and tried to stifle his laughter.

Florina sheepishly replied, "Well, I... A little…"

Went saw a bandit approach Florina and Lyn, and got in the way.

The bandit said, "Aha! You heard her!"

Florina hid behind Lyn.

"She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

Lyn turned to Florina, "Did you apologize, Florina?"

Florina shyly nodded, "Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen…" She began to cry again.

Lyn comforted her, "Don't cry. It's all right."

"Lyn…" Florina hugged Lyn.

Went growled, "She said sorry! Can't you idiots see that?"

Lyn joined Went, "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."

The bandit got closer, and another one joined him.

"No chance. The girl goes with us- by force if need be!"

Went retorted, "Fine! It's your own funeral, you numbskulls!"

The bandits scattered around the village and recruited.

"C'mon out boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!"

All the bandits came out from their homes and spread around the town.

Lyn turned to Went.

"Went! We've got to fight back!"

Went nodded. "Aye we have too, if'n we want to survive this day."

Lyn smiled, then turned to Florina, who was still shaking.

"Please calm down Florina." Lyn said gently.

"Lyn... I…" Florina started.

Lyn went to Florina again, "You're a Pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?"

Florina quietly answered, "...Yes!"

Lyn spoke to Went.

"Listen carefully, Went. We're facing several bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly, lest, the accident back home happens again. Let's clear them out."

"It looks like I've taught you well." He chuckled as he drew his swords.

"Hm? But we haven't been together for more than 10 days... What could I have learned in such a short time?"

"Well, you seem to be giving orders without a problem."

"Hey!" She laughed and ruffled Went's hair, then ran to battle. However, she noticed the structure of the town, and noticed its many walls.

"The layout around here might make it difficult to fight. However the same holds true for our foe, too."

Lyn put her hand to the wall, and looked up.

"If we use these walls just so, they may ensure our victory." Lyn said.

"Aye that's true, it would be wise to use them to our advantage."

Blushing, her whole face a rosy color, Florina asked Lyn, "Lyn...Who's that?", pointing to Went.

Lyn, grinning, turned his head to face Went. "This is Went, he's still an apprentice, but he's my tactician."

"I am a member of the Cimarron Tribe, ma'am." Went bowed to Florina politely.

Lyn giggled. "Ahahahaha oh Went, you are just too much." Went blushed a little.

"Oh, I see... Uh...Went? I'm pleased to meet you." Florina said still a little red-faced.

"It is pleasure to meet you as well." Went said.

"In the meantime, Went, you are in charge of everyone. I will go visit the local houses to see if anyone else was harmed by the bandits." Lyn shouted as she ran to the closest cluster of houses she could find.

"Spread and attack! Florina, I suggest you stay as far from the archers as possible!"

_At the community..._

Lyn shouted, "Is anyone there?"

No one appeared, but she heard a reply, "Leave us alone, you thugs!" "Go away! Go away! We've no more gold for you!"

"No, wait!" Lyn desperately called, "Please, we're not bandits! We want to help the village. Please listen!"

Someone said, "Remain inside, everyone. I'll go see what's happening."

From one of the houses, came a young man, with light brown hair and brown eyes. By the appearance, he was an archer. He had a quiver on his back and his bow to his side. He approached Lyn and looked her over.

"Not bandits, huh? So, who are you?"

"My name is Lyn. My colleagues and I are just traveling through here. We saw some bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but... We need you to go and warn the villagers."

The archer replied, "Hey! Wait!"

He looked down at his feet, before looking back at Lyn's eyes.

"The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. Listen, those villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?"

Lyn smiled. "Not at all. We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!"

With that, they both left the community and went back to battle.

"Lyn, I can assist. Look what I can do."

Wil took an arrow from his quiver, and pulled his bow taut. He let go, as his arrow flew clear over the fence, followed by a loud scream.

"I can snipe foes over this fence."

Went grinned, "A great addition. Much appreciated, I'm Went, what is your name?"

"Wil."

"Thank you, Wil."

"Um...Lyn, I can fly over the walls and attack if you like…"

"Yes! Just don't get hurt, Florina!"

"Yes, Lyn!"

_About 2 hours later..._

Lyn and company were able to wipe out the inferior bandits and finally got to Migal, the leader of the bandits, and the first bandit to capture Florina.

"Draw your swords!" Migar said, "We're not listening to any of your stinking apologies!"

His harsh words turned into a harsh scream when Wil's arrow went into his arm.

Lyn went up to him, joined by Went and spoke, "Hey, listen! There's something I wanted to ask you."

Migar took the arrow from his arrow and scowled.

"Begging for your life so soon, wench?"

Lyn ignored him and asked, "Are you...Taliver bandits?"

Migar went, "Taliver? Those greedy monsters?" He said in disgust. "We're nothing like them! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor. We don't harm women, for one thing. Heh, heh, heh. After all, why kill what you can sell?"

Lyn continued speaking, "If you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck your tail and flee, do so now."

Migal fumed, "You...You...No more courtesies! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!" He took a step forward. But Went blocked his path to Lyn. "Hmm sticking up for your lady friend whelp? How noble." He leered, getting in Went's face.

"Stand back!" Went growled. Then he smiled and said. "I can't stand your stench!"

Migal's eyes bulged at the insult. "Why you insolent whelp you're gonna eat those words." He raised his axe and swung it at Went.

Lyn then attacked, first deflecting the blow and then slicing the Mani Katti into his abdomen.

"Arrrgh." Migal cried in pain.

Went smiled at Lyn. "Thanks nice work."

She smiled. "You're welcome, nice insult by the way."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Went."

Went then drove his Dragon Katti into Migal's mid-section.

"Gyaarrrrrrghhhh!" Migal howled in pain.

Migal muttered, "Ugh...You'll live to regret this... MY brothers...The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand…"

Florina was still shaking in fright from her experience.

Lyn went up to Florina.

"That's finally taken care of."

"Good, now at least the villagers should be able to live in peace for now." Went said.

"Lyn!" Florina went.

"Florina...Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous."

Florima looked at the floor, a little embarrassed and ashamed. "Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?"

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some stranger, and…"

"You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you." Lyn answered.

"Me?"

"Listen," Lyn began, "most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

"I know, I know." Florina said, "It's just...I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagined I would just...work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just...give up…" Florina began to cry.

"Florina... Don't cry…"

Sain boomed, "Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream!"

"Hm?" Lyn said.

"Oh no…" Went shook his head, burying his face in one hand. "Here we go again…"

Sain rushed up to Florina and spoke.

"Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!"

"Sain!" Kent began, but Sain ignored him.

Sain continued, "You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

Wil interrupted, "Wait, did you just include me?"

Sain smiled, "Of course! We are destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

Kent said, "Sain...This is no joking matter!"

Florina, confused, went to Lyn.

"Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?"

Lyn said, "I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?"

Florina gave a small smile, "Travel with you, Lyn? Truly? I would be so...so happy!"

Sain shouted again, "Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain…"

"You're such an idiot, Sain." Went growled.

"Eeek!" Florina screamed as she flew behind Lyn.

"Stay back!" Florina yelled in terror, "Don't get so close."

"Ah... Beautiful, and yet so modest!" Sain sighed.

Kent went up to Lyn. "I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries…"

Lyn shook her head. "No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, though. Can I count on you?"

Kent smiled, "Yes! You have but to ask."

Wil walked up to Lyn and tapped her shoulder. Lyn turned around, as he spoke.

"So... Is it really all right if I travel with you?"

Lyn laughed. "Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil."

"Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm... at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself as one of Lyndis's Legion!"

Lyn giggled. "'Lyndis's Legion'?" She turned to Went, "This is getting stranger with every day, Went."

Went just shrugged as he stared at Lyn.

"Life is full of strange things Lyn. This is just one of them." He smiled, and she smiled back.

Went looked to the sky and noticed it was getting late.

"Kent, Sain. Could you please set up camp? After we are done, I have a surprise for all of us."

Kent and Sain then set up the tents as everyone became acquainted with each other. Finally Kent and Sain finished and they all gathered around a campfire as Went grinned.

"I hope you knights have some cups on hand, because I have a treat."

Went pulled out a bottle of red wine he had in his satchel. He poured a cup for everyone as they all spoke, mostly Sain.

After drinking his share, Went walked over a little away from camp and lay down in the grass to look at the stars. Lyn noticed, and lay down beside him.

"Went, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing's wrong Lyn. I'm just remembering things."

"Oh…"

"What happened in the village, and what you said about the Taliver. It reminded me of what….what happened to me." Went said sadly.

"Went…." Lyn placed a hand on his cheek.

"It has been several years since it happened, and yet it still seems like it was only yesterday." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know I shouldn't dwell on the past, but every now and then I remember and it makes me sad. But aside from revenge, what I want most is to make my parents proud."

"You're already doing that, Went." Lyn said smiling. "You have survived on your own for some time, and you've also proven that you are a capable fighter. I think that they would be proud of you."

Went smiled. "Thanks Lyn." He said taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze. "What about you, do you think you're parents would be proud of you?" He asked. There was no response.

"Lyn?"

Went turned his head and found that Lyn had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, he stood up and picked Lyn up, cradling her in his arms, and carried her back to the camp and laid her down. He found a blanket and put it over her, then went back to where he was before, and listened as the rest of "Lyndis's Legion" fell asleep. Only after he knew everyone was asleep, he shut his eyes and fell asleep himself.

_With Lyn's group growing larger and larger, will Went be able to successfully command them in upcoming battles and save them? Will Florina be able to tolerate men now that she's with Lyn? Will our heroes survive the coming trials ahead? Keep reading for the next chapter, __**In Occupation's Shadow**_.


	5. Chapter 5

_After defeating the bandits, Lyn continues westward. She and her colleagues stop for the night at a ruined fortress. The Ganelon bandits are in a rage after their brethren fell to Lyn's swords. They race in pursuit of the companions. Their angry footsteps sound closer and closer..._

Our little group pulled at a fortress that appeared to be damaged. Went dismounted off of Kent's horse and looked up at it. The sun was beginning to set, casting the surroundings in an orange haze. Ignoring the wind, Went pushed his hair out of his face and began to look around.

Wil smiled. "Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!"

Sain seemed a little upset, "This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!"

Wil shook his head at Sain. "The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers. And there are rather a lot of us."

Lyn dismounted from Sain's horse to speak to him, undoing her ponytail.

She spoke, "This will be fine."

"I agree with Lyn on this one." Went said. "I like it, it's brimming with character."

Lyn giggled, then continued, "Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

"Yes, it is nicer with a nice breeze." Went grinned.

Florina dismounted from her pegasus and spoke, "As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine."

Sain eagerly spoke, approaching Lyn and Florina, bowing.

"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be here by your side, ladies."

At this moment, Went coughed loudly. Everyone laughed, then Kent interrupted.

"Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch."

Sain, disappointed, sighed.

"Ah, alas…", he said.

Then, everyone went inside the fortress. Lyn set out blankets, while Went got tents set up, and a fire burning.

All of a sudden, Lyn and Went heard a voice.

"Your pardon, milady…"

Lyn called back, "Who's there?"

At this moment, a young lady limped up to Lyn and Went and spoke to Lyn.

"I...forgive my intrusion... My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here."

"Nice to meet you, Natalie." Went said, and shook her hand as she smiled back. All of a sudden, Natalie winced.

"Ah! Ow…"

Natalie fell, but before she hit the floor, Went caught her and helped her up. Lyn gasped as she noticed Natalie's leg. It was slightly twisted, and discolored.

"Are you all right?" Lyn asked. "Hm? Your leg…"

Natalie smiled at Lyn sincerely.

She said, "It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness... I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

Lyn asked, "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Natalie answered, "I'm looking for my husband... I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried…"

Natalie reached into a pocket in her shirt and pulled out a piece of paper, and began to speak again. "Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but... his name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?"

Went shook his head, and Lyn responded, "I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him."

Natalie hung her head low, "I see…" She then looked back up at Lyn, pulling her brown ponytail to the side. "If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him."

Lyn said, "I will tell him. I promise."

"Natalie, you can spend the night with us here. If you like. We are travelers, and we wish to stay here and camp the night. We do have extra blankets and food." Went said.

Natalie smiled, "That would be nice, thank you."

Went smiled, then walked off. "Lyn, I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Went…", Lyn called back to him.

Lyn walked everyone to Natalie and introduced them all to her.

"She is our guest for the night, so please, Sain, Kent, be on full alert."

"Of course, my stunning Lyndis…" Sain said eagerly.

Kent rolled his eyes as Sain and he trotted off to guard the entrance.

Lyn then passed out blankets to everyone. Florina huddled next to Lyn around the fire as she fed her pegasus oats.

Lyn then told Florina, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Florina just nodded her head as she watched Lyn take a blanket at hand and walked down a hallway.

Lyn, turned and saw Went, sitting on the floor, with his back on the wall, and his head dropped low towards his chest. Curious, she walked closer to him.

"Went?"

Lyn kneeled beside him and leaned in. She heard a constant light breathing and knew he had fallen asleep, despite the fact she couldn't see his eyes. His hair was hiding them. She also noticed he had his cloak poorly wrapped around him.

Smiling, Lyn wrapped the blanket around him, until she accidentally moved him too much and he ended up leaning against her. Blushing, she lay him down on the floor gently and walked back to the fire.

"I'm off to bed now. See you all in the morning!"

Lyn walked past Florina and ruffled her hair as she walked to bed.

Everyone slowly fell asleep, except for the knights outside keeping watch. The wind blew, creating a nice breeze in the warm weather.

_Outside in the woods..._

A muscular man, hiding behind a tree, stared at the now occupied fortress. He snickered.

"Here they are. We've finally tracked down the band that defeated Migal."

Suddenly, another bandit arrived and spoke to him.

"So they've decided to hole up in this ruined fortress. Perfect. We'll wait 'til it gets dark, and then…"

The other man whacked him in the back of his head and yelled.

"You're such an idiot! There are only a few of them, and some of them are women! If we attacked them at night, I'd be a laughingstock! Besides, we might hurt the women by mistake! I will not be so wasteful!"

Cowering, the underling bandit replied, "You're right, Carjiga! You're so smart!"

Totally ignoring him, Carjiga continued, "We'll avenge Migal and get some pretty souvenirs to boot. Who knows, maybe I'll be a leader after all. Ha ha ha!"

Carjiga then called to the rest of the bandits in the woods.

"Let's go! Spread out and encircle the place, you rogues! Let's finish this before it gets too dark to see!"

Carjiga watched as the bandits all surrounded the fortress, all except for one fellow. The one person who didn't move, was tall and very muscular. Very rough looking.

Carjiga called out to him. "Hey, you! You're name's... Dorcas, right?"

Dorcas turned around to face Carjiga and remained silent.

"…"

Carjiga continued, "You haven't done much since you joined us. If those weapons aren't just for show, today's the day to let us know what you can do."

"…" Dorcas just stared at Carjiga.

Carjiga said, "I want you to attack from the back entrance to the east. There's supposed to be a woman inside. I want you to capture her. Do that, and I'll increase your share of the take. If you want gold, you'll get the job done."

With that, Carjiga left, and Dorcas started thinking to himself.

"A bunch of women, huh? It would break Natalie's sweet heart to see me sink so low."

_Inside the fortress..._

With that, Dorcas began to run towards the back entrance, like he was told to. However, Sain and Kent saw him, and began to run towards Lyn to tell her.

Kent arrived there first, dismounted his horse and shook Lyn awake.

"Lady Lyndis!" He yelled, waking up almost everyone except for Went, who was by himself in the back. "Outside the fortress! Bandits!"

Lyn awoke right away, "What did you say?"

Sain then answered, "Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?"

Lyn looked around for Went for an answer, but he wasn't here.

Lyn said, "No... Natalie cannot move well."

Natalie hung her head down low, sheepishly as Lyn continued.

"That would put her in danger. Let them come to us. We will fight here, within these walls."

The knights nodded, as Lyn raced to Went's side and woke him up. Went opened his eyes, and suddenly realized that he had a blanket on and that he was on the floor, looking up at Lyn.

"Uh, Lyn…", he began, but was interrupted.

"No time. You can talk to me later. Bandits came after us, like Migal said before he died."

Lyn helped Went up as she stared him in the eyes.

"Went, take over. The command is yours. All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave."

Went and Lyn ran to Natalie as Lyn comforted her.

"Rest easy, Natalie." She said, "No one will harm you!"

Lyn yelled out to all of her companions, "Listen, everyone! Fight with caution!"

Went looked around and made a quick analysis, then yelled.

"There are two entrances, and I think there is a possibility they can break through those cracks in the wall towards the west. Lyn, I want you to go to the eastern entrance, the knights will take care of the front. Wil will go to the cracks and take down anyone he can before they break the wall."

Lyn nodded, then she ran off to the eastern entrance. Went ran beside her.

"Mind if I join you, milady"

Lyn smiled, "Not at all!" She drew the Mani Katti from her sheath, then waited for the opponent. And Went drew the Dragon Katti from their sheaths.

Went, noticing a robust man with an axe approaching, nudged Lyn and whispered in her ear. "He looks familiar…"

"Wait...Went! That man over there...Doesn't he resemble the picture of Natalie's husband?"

Went nodded.

"I'll go speak with him!", Lyn said.

Lyn ran out, but then froze, as Dorcas threw a hand axe at her. Went, fearing it may hit her, tackled Lyn out of the way and landed on top of her.

Lyn, stunned, just stared as the axe flew above Went's head. She blushed, staring up at his face. Went blushed as well, then looked away and got off of her.

Went just said, "Lyn, please. Be more careful next time."

Lyn smiled and got up.

"Thanks." She whispered. She then ran up to Dorcas and yelled.

"You! Tell me, is your name Dorcas?"

Dorcas stunned, asked Lyn "How do you know my name?"

"Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues?" Lyn asked.

Ashamed, Dorcas answered, "I need money…"

"That may be, but... joining up with mercenaries?"

Dorcas sighed. "It's the only way to earn money in these parts. I'll do anything…"

He hung his head, "Even this."

Lyn asked, "For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!"

"What! Natalie's... She's here?" Dorcas asked astonished.

"She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife?" Lyn urged.

Dorcas, remaining silent, shook his head. "You're right."

Lyn asked, "Well?"

"I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now."

"Really?"

"Yes... And I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you."

Went smiled as he nodded his assent, and let Dorcas enter the fortress to speak with Natalie briefly, as everyone else continued fighting.

_Outside the fortress..._

Carjiga, noticing his bandits falling to Lyndis's Legion, called out.

"What are you waiting for? She's just a child! A girl! Grr! Get more men up here now!"

With that, more bandits from the woods began to surround the fortress. Carjiga, too busy barking out orders, did not realize that Lyn and Went had snuck out and were creeping up on him, leaving Florina to guard the eastern entrance.

_Inside the fortress..._

After killing other bandits that tried getting in, Dorcas finally reached his beloved Natalie.

"Natalie!"

"Is it you?", Natalie asked.

"Natalie!" Dorcas wrapped Natalie in his arms. "Are you all right? What were you thinking, coming out all this way?"

"I was worried about you. Please, don't let my leg trouble you anymore. You mustn't put yourself in such danger. Please!" She begged him.

"I'm sorry. I must have been out of my head. I didn't realize... That girl Lyn made me open my eyes."

"Lyndis brought you here?"

Dorcas nodded as he let Natalie go. "I'll explain later. We've got to drive back these bandits first. Listen, stay put. Don't move from here."

"All right. As long as I know you're here, I know I'm safe."

With that, Natalie kissed Dorcas briefly on the lips before he ran back outside to help Lyn. He made himself very useful with his hand axe, cutting through flesh like paper.

About an hour later, Sain and Kent finished cutting down bandit after bandit and Wil retrieved all the fired arrows. Florina cleaned her lance and Went was helping Lyn. Lyn finally caught up with Carjiga.

Worried, Carjiga yelled to a bandit.

"Urgh! How? Why are they so tough? You! Bring more men here right away!"

After that Lyn engaged in combat with Carjiga, as they clashed axe with sword. Lyn landed some good attacks, but Carjiga managed to get Lyn on the stomach. In pain, Lyn fell to the floor, and dropped her sword.

"Heh heh. So, now what little miss?"

Lyn just looked up at him, holding her stomach.

"Now this!" Went growled.

Carjiga looked up and saw Went above him, his twin, Dragon Katti drawn. Unable to react, he stood still as Went ran him through.

"Argh... This isn't... Not me…"

Carjiga then fell lifeless on the floor. Went, quickly removed his swords from Carjiga's corpse.

"Lower your guard, Lyn?"

Lyn nodded sheepishly, then winced as she held her stomach.

"Hang on." Went soothed her.

He kneeled down beside her, and pulled out an elixir bottle. Went then poured it on Lyn's stomach and they both watched as it began to mend.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

Lyn nodded. She then screamed slightly as Went picked her up bridal style and carried her back inside the fortress. He then put Lyn back on her feet and watched through a crack as the bandits began to flee. Smiling as the knights and everyone else returned inside, Went welcomed everyone.

Lyn said, "The enemy's fled... Went! We've won!"

Went smiled. "Of course we did, you silly girl" He ruffled Lyn's hair.

Natalie threw her arms around Dorcas.

"I'm so sorry, Natalie." Dorcas held her back, kissing the top of her head.

Lyn walked toward them. "All's well that ends well. Right, Natalie?"

Nighttime slowly crept upon the travelers. Went said. "Dorcas, Natalie. I'd like a word with you both."

Dorcas and Natalie nodded.

"Good. Now, I have a proposition for you. Our group is traveling to Lycia to reunite Lyn with her maternal grandfather. And we could use your skills Dorcas. If your interested, you could earn money that way." Went said.

Dorcas brightened, and looked at Natalie, and she smiled and nodded her assent.

"Excellent, welcome aboard Dorcas." Went smiled.

After speaking with Went, Dorcas then spoke to Lyn.

"Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow."

"Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today?" Lyn asked.

Dorcas replied, "Well, I... I spoke with Went. I... I've been invited to join your group."

Lyn said, "But we're going to Lycia…"

Dorcas answered back, "I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife... I owe you."

Lyn smiled, "Dorcas…"

Natalie smiled back at Lyn. "Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this. Watch over my husband."

Lyn nodded, and watched as Dorcas and Natalie left for their village.

Lyn and Went walked inside to join everyone else. Lyn walked up to Kent.

"Things have finally calmed down." She sighed.

Kent concerned, said, "We'll continue taking turns keeping watch. Please rest easily."

She asked, "Is that all right? Are you sure? Sain?"

Sain answered her back. "Oh! Er, yes! Of course!"

Lyn spoke seriously now. "Let me warn you... If bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?"

Sain boasted, "What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry! Right, Kent?"

Kent said, "If there's anything suspicious, we'll take care of it. Rest assured."

Lyn smiled, "Really? Well, good night then."

Went and Lyn walked off.

"Let's go"" Kent said to Sain, then he galloped off to the entrance.

Sain laughed to himself, "Ha! No one ever trusts me.." Then he followed.

Lyn looked out a crumbled window, sighing as the moonlight shone on her face.

"Lyn…" Went said.

Lyn turned around to face him.

Went spoke. "You really worried me out there. Please be more careful…"

He froze.

"Yes?" asked Lyn.

"I... You're my first trainee. I don't want you hurt."

"Oh, well I was a bit clumsy. I let my guard down." She replied.

"Well, goodnight, milady."

"Goodnight." Lyn said as she watched Went walk down the hallway, not sleeping close to the fire as everyone else did. He wrapped his cloak around him and lay down. She couldn't help but smile as she stared at him.

"You're so different…" She whispered.

She dropped a blanket on him, then went to go sleep by everyone else.

_With more attempts on their lives, Lyn presses onward. A new member, Dorcas, joins the legion, and also, one more person that Went is responsible for. What will happen next in this wild turn of events? Find out in the next chapter, __**Beyond the Borders**_.


	6. Chapter 6

_The next morning comes too quickly. Lyn has fought back the bandits' attack. Now, she rushes for the border of Bern. If she can reach it, Lycia is not far off. For a moment, Lyn stops to imagine the face of a grandfather she's never seen._

Lyn woke up as soon as the sun reached her eyes. She sat up and stretched, then put her hair back into a ponytail before she stood up. There was a nice breeze, and it was warm.

"This will be a good day... Hopefully."

Lyn, making sure not to make any noise, tiptoed past her sleeping companions and walked up to Went, who was already awake. "Good morning." Lyn said.

"Good morning fair Lyndis." Went said cheekily.

"Hahaha very funny Went." Lyn giggled. "Come on lets get breakfast and get ready to leave."

Went got up, wrapped his green cloak around him and walked with Lyn to the camp and woke everyone up.

Florina woke up first, followed by Sain, who woke up with a smile.

"Ah! My sweet Florina, you chose to honor me with your presence in slumber! My, my!"

"Eeeeeeekk!" Florina, scared, moved away fast, then hid behind Lyn. Her scream had woke up Wil, who in turn, left and returned with Dorcas.

After everyone had awoken and gathered everything up, Went spoke.

"We must head for Bern at once. If we can get through the country, we can reach Lycia very soon."

The Caelin knights nodded, and fit as many people as they could on their horses, then trotted off.

_2 hours later..._

Kent called out to everyone. "We've almost reached the Lycian border."

Lyn, relieved, smiled and sighed. "Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?"

Wil nodded. "We should be. I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border." He then got his quiver at the ready.

Kent laughed, then smiled as he made the horses quicken their pace. Sain also followed. He then yelled to everyone as his hair flew about.

"Lycia at last! It's been a long time. Tomorrow, we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty. Ah, yes... Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul!"

"Must you flirt with every woman you see?" Went asked, though he knew the answer to it, as he held onto Sain as the horse kept galloping.

Sain, laughing at Went's remark, spoke to Kent.

"This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent?"

Kent buried his face in one hand, then continued. "If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we'd best stay elsewhere. We're not here for sightseeing!"

"Oh, come now!" Sain moaned, "That's not fair!"

Lyn just shook her head, then said. "Kent, the inn will be fine."

"As you say, milady."

Sain beamed. "Lyndis! You are truly an angel from on high!" Went just rolled his eyes, then shook his head at Sain, though smiling.

Lyn sighed, "It's nothing. Forget it."

Florina flew beside Lyn and giggled. "Ah! We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep."

Went nodded. "It'll be good to get some rest."

Lyn gasped, then held Went's hand as she leaned forward, "Oh, no... Those bandits are persistent. I'll give them that much…"

"Ah! Here they are! I've found 'em!" A rather primitive looking man shouted as he pointed at the travelers.

Wil yelled, "What? Not again! They're still after us?"

Went rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised?" He said with resignation.

The unsightly man laughed.

"Heh heh heh. Don't think you're getting away so easily!"

At this moment, another bandit appeared next to the gruesome bandit and spoke to Lyndis's Legion.

"You leave alive, and everyone'll think the Ganelon Bandits have gone soft!"

Lyn yelled back from behind Went.

"So? We care nothing for you or your reputations! We must get to Lycia! Get in our way, and you'll pay!" Then, she, Went, Wil, and Dorcas dismounted.

Went smiled at her, then turned to stare at the bandits. "Aye she's right. You get in our way, and you'll pay a hefty price!" He drew his Katanas.

"Cheeky little thing, aren't you? Let's get 'em, lads! And no holding back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!" The leader bandit yelled.

Bandits immediately spread out and again, tried surrounding the travelers.

_In a forest nearby..._

A young girl, with pink hair in pigtails and a staff ran around in a hyper stage, bouncing around in between the trees.

"Oooh…" She growled, then stopped, "We're lost. This makes me so mad!"

Then, a man in a hooded red cloak went to her side and removed his hood, to reveal purple hair and brown eyes.

He spoke to the girl.

"You told me you were certain this was the correct path."

The girl, in a rush, argued.

"What's your point, Erk? What are you trying to say?"

Erk took in a deep breath out of frustration.

"...I swear, you are NOT the woman I agreed to escort…"

The girl yelled in a high pitched voice.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Erk responded, "I heard someone was needed to escort a frail Lycian priestess to Ostia…"

She smiled, put her hands on her hips and lifted her head.

"Yes, and I'm that priestess."

Erk scoffed.

"Frail? You? Serra, you have no need of any escort to protect you." He then buried his face in his hands before continuing. "Even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror after five minutes in your company." Erk then took his face out of his hands to face Serra. "I'll return your money. Gladly. Now, will you please go on to Ostia alone?"

"Serra stamped her foot on the soil before pouting.

"NO! You're MY escort, Erk! MINE! You're so clean and tidy. A noblewoman like myself can't be seen without a proper escort. Your personality's nothing special, but you're not bad to look at."

Erk rolled his eyes. "I believe that's my line. And I have to take you all the way to Ostia? I only hope my nerves can endure the journey."

Serra poked him with her staff in the chest. "What are you mumbling about? You're so gloomy! Hm?"

All of a sudden, Serra heard a commotion outside. Something like weapons clashing. She then pointed outside of the woods.

"Something's happening over there. Let's take a look!"

Serra ran off without Erk at a fast pace.

Erk sighed. "Ah. Of course. The first opportunity to get involved in trouble, and she jumps right in. No amount of money is worth this. Hoo…"

After breathing out deeply, he ran and caught up with Serra. She was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Wow! A fight! A fight! Erk! Take a look! Fighting those bandits... It's a young girl!"

Erk stood next to her and grabbed one of her pigtails, then yelled in her ear.

"Fool! Keep your voice down!"

Soon, a bandit ran up to them and interrogated them.

"Eh? What's this? You in league with that she-devil?"

"Hm?" Serra went.

Erk sighed. "Ah...this is so wrong…"

The bandit lost patience. "Gyaaa! I'll take care of you with one swift stroke!"

"Eeeeeek! Eeeeeek! Eeeeeeeeeeeek! Erk! Help me!" Serra screamed, then hid behind Erk.

Erk held his ears. "So...loud…" He then noticed the bandit running closer.

"Serra! Behind me!" Erk ordered. He then glared at the bandit. "You there! See if you can match me!"

Erk, quickly recited an incantation, then put out his hands. He screamed as he launched a fireball from his hands as it hit the bandit, setting him on fire.

Lyn lifted her head. Went cleaned off his blades then walked to her side. "Lyn, is there something wrong?"

"That scream…" Lyn's eyes widened up. She then pointed over at the woods. "Look! Went, someone's over there!"

Lyn ran up to Serra and Erk and spoke to them.

"Um, excuse me... Hello?" Lyn said.

"Hm?" Serra said.

Lyn continued, "Why are you fighting these bandits?"

Erk answered Lyn. "... It just happened."

Serra yelled. "That's not true! Those ruffians thought that we were with you! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?"

Erk began to get frustrated again. "Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided." Erk faced Lyn. "My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more."

Lyn thought, then answered. "But... if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right?"

Serra smiled. "That's true. Yes! That's a good idea. Erk! Go and help these ladies."

Erk stuttered. "But I…" Erk growled. "Fine!"

Lyn beamed. "Very good. My name's Lyn." Then she pointed to Went, who was watching them a little way off. "And that is Went, my tactician." He nodded, his head in greeting. She then smiled at them. "So tell me, will you join arms with us?"

Serra answered Lyn. "Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Serra. And this is my escort, Erk." She turned to Erk. "Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erk."

Serra and Lyn left. Erk just sighed, then followed.

Serra walked up to Went. She smiled and said. "So your name is Went? My name is Serra, I am cleric, and my escort over there is Erk. He is a mage."

Went nodded. "Ah I see, so you heal allies with your staff, and Erk, uses magic to fight."

Serra nodded. "Yes, I am Erk's employer, or you could say, his master." she said smugly. Went laughed. "Hahaha, so I see." Serra nodded and walked away.

Then Erk walked, up. "So you are Went. I am Erk, I'm not sure how I got into this mess, but if I am going to fight, I will show you the true power of magic." Went nodded. He noted Erk didn't seem to happy about being employed by Serra, but he was wise enough not to say anything about that. "Well, then, let's get to work." Went said. He then drew his Katanas and with a wild yell, hurled himself back into the fray. Erk sighed, and joined in the fray.

_About an hour later..._

The primitive man noticed all his men had fallen to the travelers' swords. He growled out of anger. He charged out to fight. He ran up to Went, who happened to be the closest, and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You're gonna learn why people fear the Ganelon Bandits! Fear Bug!"

Bug then flung himself in the air and tackled Went, "Ooof!" grunted Went, as Bug collided with him, and they rolled down the hill. They struggled with their weapons, Went using his twin Dragon Katti to keep Bug's axe away from his throat.

"Get off of me, ugly!" Went struggled with him as Bug's axe neared his throat. Bug just laughed. Went grinned, then kneed Bug in the groin and snickered as he doubled over in pain. Then Went and stabbed him again to hold him off.

"Hold on, Went! I'm coming!"

Went looked up and saw Lyn rushing to his aid. But before she got there, Went smote Bug savagely in the side with his swords.

Bug coughed up blood, and stammered.

"Blaaaaah... Scum... You're all scum…"

Then Went grabbed Bug, and snapped his neck.

Lyn smiled at Went.

"Nicely done, Went. Seems you didn't need my help after all."

"Thank you. I'm glad that it's over with." Went shrugged. "That ugly idiot caught me off guard."

Serra bounced by Lyn's side. "What a surprise. You are very strong, Lyn." Serra gasped as she noticed a cut on Went's shoulder. Went knowing she found out, covered it up with his cloak.

"No no, Went! Stay still!" Serra said.

Serra lifted her staff and whispered an incantation. Suddenly, the jewel of the staff glowed, then Went's wound began to shut and his blood was vanishing too.

"Thanks." Went said.

Serra smiled. "No problem! All in a day's work."

Lyn said. "Your staff is a wondrous thing. Healing powers amaze me."

Serra began to brag. "Only those in the service of good can wield them."

Lyn continued. "Well, it's time for us to go."

Serra spoke. "Take care. Good-bye, Lyn."

Lyn waved. "Farewell Serra. You, too, Erk."

Erk said, "Goodbye."

Lyn walked off, with Went following her, then Serra turned to face Erk.

"Well, let us be on our way, Erk."

All of a sudden, someone spoke. "What have we here? Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly?"

Blushing, Serra turned around and saw Sain.

"What an absolutely delectable creature!" Sain said.

Still blushing, Serra smiled. "Oh my! Are you one of Lyn's companions?"

Sain answered. "Please, call me Sain."

She smiled. "I'm Serra. I serve House Ostia."

Sain swooned. "Serra... What a lyrical name. I am in service to Castle Caelin."

Serra seemed surprised. "Oh! So is Lyn a member of the marquess's family?"

Sain responded. "She is the granddaughter of our lord, the marquess."

Serra began to think. "Hmmm... Such an important person."

Erk knew something was running in her head. "Serra... what deviousness are you contemplating now?"

"Tee hee! Having a person of power in your debt is never a bad thing!"

Erk sighed. "You can't be serious…"

Serra brushed herself next to Sain. Sain turned red with a big smile on his face.

Serra began talking sweetly to him. "Oh, Sain! Do you think we could join the lady Lyndis's company? She seems like such a nice person, and I would ever so much like to help her."

Unable to refuse a girl, Sain answered. "Of course! We couldn't be happier! Why, we were only just saying how we need some more fighting power!"

Serra asked, "Are you being hunted or something?"

Sain said, "Yes, its an inheritance dispute. Assassins everywhere."

Serra replied, "Oh my! In that case, my healing staff and Erk's magic should come in handy."

Erk was totally appalled to this, but he had no say. "Well, I, er... It sounds... dangerous…"

Sain smiled at both of them, "Your staff and magic would be extremely helpful! Please wait here! I will go speak with Lady Lyndis on your behalf."

Sain galloped off to speak with Lyn.

"Unbelievable…" Erk muttered.

Serra bounced around. "This is fantastic, Erk! Our good deeds will earn us gratitude beyond imagining!"

Erk looked down at the floor. "I... I... I think I'm going to be ill."

Sain galloped back. This time, with Went in "It's all settled, my sweet! Lyn accepts and you and your escort may join us!"

"Yes!" Serra began to bounce around laughing while Erk sat on the grass, in shock. Went walked past Serra, chuckling at her childish bouncing, which he found quite amusing. He ruffled Erk's hair and said.

"Cheer up mate. It'll get better. You wait and see."

Erk looked up at Went as he walked off, then smiled at him before laying back in the grass.

Went looked down at his shadow in the grass, and noticed that again, time was passing by.

"We can still get to the border if we hurry. Florina, take Lyn and Serra on the pegasus. Kent, you take Dorcas and Erk. Sain, Wil and I will join you. Sain, take us to the inn you spoke of. We will stay there. Agreed?" He turned to the others. They all nodded.

As everyone mounted, Sain smiled as he rode in the lead, followed by Kent and Florina.

After about a half an hour, Sain spotted the inn closest to the edge of Lycia and arranged everything with the mistress of the inn and she had people take their items to separate rooms.

The mistress noticed that Went's shirt was a bit dirty with blood.

"Oh, sir! If you want, there is a hot spring in the back of the inn. Our people go there to bathe and wash things. You can go there if you like. It's welcome to all of our guests and workers."

"Oh, thank you madam." Went said. With that, they all went into their rooms, and then Went left for the springs. Lyn left a few of her belongings on the balcony and removed her ponytail tie. At the same time, Went took off his shirt and went at the inn spring to wash it. She smiled, until the wind blew her ponytail tie off the balcony towards the spring.

"Ah! My father gave that to me! No! Come back!" She called out.

Lyn ran out of the room, closed the door and ran towards the spring. She finally made it and ran toward the water. But then she froze, noticing that Went was washing his shirt in the spring

"Lyn, what are you doing here?" Went asked, upon seeing her.

"My ponytail tie may have fallen around here, and I think it may be in the water."

Went smiled. "Do you want me to check for you?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." She said, a little hesitantly.

Went nodded, then held his breath as he turned his back to Lyn and dove under. About a minute later, Went came back up for air, throwing his head back as he gasped for air.

"Hold on a moment, Lyn." Went took in another deep breath and dove under again. This time, when he surfaced, he had Lyn's ponytail tie in his left hand. Then, he swam over to her to give it to her. Blushing, Lyn grabbed the tie and managed a small, "Thank you, Went."

"You're welcome." Went answered her, as he got back to washing his clothes, now sopping wet from his dive.

Lyn laughed, then walked back to her room. Went, then got out of the water to dry off his pants and shirt. After a while, they were dry and he put his shirt back on and walked back in the inn. It was getting dark now, and Went knew everyone was getting ready to sleep. He went into his room quietly and made his bed. Looking at the balcony, he grinned. He walked up to the balcony and slightly opened the doors, letting the wind blow the curtains around. He smiled, and took off his shirt and sat down on his bed and stared at the sky, reminiscing. He heard a knock on his door. Sighing, Went got up and opened the door.

"Lyn!" Went was surprised. "Is something wrong? I thought you were asleep like everyone else."

"No Went, I just wanted to say goodnight."

Went looked skeptical. "Is that all?"

Lyn looked away, then replied. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous. It's already been more than a month we have been together. Doesn't the situation I got you in bother you? I'm scared you'd leave me."

"Aww, Lyn…" Went, said. He reached out and hugged her in a friendly manner, patting her back. Lyn blushed, as she returned the embrace, feeling her head against his bare chest. They let go of each other, and Went looked her in the eyes.

"First of all, I still owe you a debt. Like it or not, I'd be dead had you not found me. Second of all, I may be a Cimarron Warrior, but I'm also a tactician… My purpose is to fight and to plan for battles. And I am doing that, I am planning and fighting. I'm... I'm happy. Happier than I have been for a while now."

Lyn smiled, she seemed relieved. "Well, thank you for saying that. I just needed that little confirmation. Goodnight, Went."

Lyn turned to walk back to her room. Went then grabbed her hand. Lyn, a bit surprised, turned around to face Went, wondering why he grabbed her hand.

"Went…"

"A lady, such as yourself, should not walk without an escort. I'll walk you to your room." Went said, practicing manners he had learned during a stay at the house of a noble, in Ilia.

"You are far too kind, Went." Lyn said, smiling at him.

Went smiled back as he and Lyn walked down the hallway and Went opened Lyn's door for her. Lyn walked in, and as she covered herself in a blanket, and put her head on the pillow, she called out, "Goodnight, Went!"

"Goodnight, Lyn." Went, then closed the door, walked to his room and locked it behind him. He lay down and covered himself with the blanket. With his eyes half open, he began to think of the future. What would happen after Lyn met her grandfather. These thoughts slowly began to fade as Went's eyes slowly began to close. Then, finally, Went fell asleep.

_At Castle Caelin..._

Lord Lundgren was yelling at his soldier commander.

"That little girl crossed the border?!"

"Yes, Lord Lundgren. She's en route to Araphen…"

Lundgren growled. "Fool! Send out soldiers to meet her! Hold nothing to chance, finish this now! First the old man, and now the girl... They cling to life like a drowning man to a rock! Double the poison's strength! If he struggles, hold him down and pour it down his throat! Once the girl is gone, Caelin is mine. I will let no one stand in my way!"

Lundgren let his greedy thoughts take control as he began to laugh, thinking of himself sitting on the throne.

_With Lyn and company that much closer to their goals, the end is coming near. Will the marquess live long enough to meet Lyn? Will everyone be able to survive the new planned efforts against Lyndis's Legion? Keep reading, the next chapter, __**Blood of Pride**__, will be posted soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_At long last, Lyn arrives in the land of her mother's birth. Lycia is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful marquess. Now, Lyn takes her leave of one of these territories, Araphen and sets out to meet her grandfather, the marquess of Caelin. However, the marquess's brother, Lundgren, hungers to rule Caelin. He is preparing a deadly welcome for Lyn, who stands to threaten his grasp for power._

"What city is this?" Lyn asked Sain.

Sain looked around. "What? Oh, this is Araphen. After Ostia, it's the second-biggest city in Lycia."

Went frowned, he didn't like big cities, then looked around at all of the rushing merchants and shoppers.

"The second biggest, hm?" Lyn thought. "It does seem pretty busy. By the way, where's Kent?"

Everyone looked, and noticed that Kent indeed, was not there.

Sain responded, "He said he was going ahead to the castle, but…"

Sain squinted a bit, then smiled. "Ah, here he comes now."

Kent took in a few breaths, then spoke to Lyn. "Milady Lyndis! Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us. The marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin."

Went raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well that is convenient."

Lyn asked, "He's going to help us?"

Kent replied, "Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the marquess of our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength."

Sain smirked at Kent. "Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead!" Went, however, did not seem to share Sain's optimism.

Kent responded, "If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer. I'm truly for hardships you've suffered so far."

Lyn, simply smiled back at Kent and giggled. "Don't be silly. You are so capable, Kent."

Sain, all disappointed, asked, "Kent?!"

"Hm?" Lyn turned around. "Oh, and so are you, Sain."

"Of course I am!" Sain shouted.

Went sighed, he didn't look too happy about going in. Kent nudged Went and spoke to the others. "The castle awaits…"

With that, everyone followed Kent to the castle of Araphen. They all continued smoothly until Went saw someone ahead. A village man screamed and ran outside his house, pointing at Castle Araphen.

"This is terrible! The castle is burning!"

Went ran up to him, followed by Sain. Sain asked the man, "What did you say? What's happening?"

The man, panicking spoke, "Smoke! From the castle! Hey!" He pointed at people by the castle, "What are those men doing?"

Went saw someone sinister approach Lyn and ran to her side as she spoke to him.

"Who are you?" Lyn asked.

The man scowled nastily and approached her. "You! You're Lyndis, aren't you?"

"Ah!" Lyn shouted. She took a step back, closer to Went. "What do you-"

The man interrupted her as Went held her hand, "No questions! Prepare yourself!" he yelled. Went's eyes widened as he saw an arrow fly towards all three of them.

"Hey!" Lyn shouted as the man drew his sword. Went tackled her to the ground. Seconds later the arrow whizzed past Lyn as she felt herself under Went, only seeing past his hair and between his shoulder. Lyn began to blush, but then her eyes widened as she heard the assassin scream.

"Aaaargg! Aaaaah!"

Lyn, still wide-eyed, stared in shock as she saw a whole bunch of blood soar above her and Went, some getting on her face, followed by a bloody arrow that flew past Went's head.

"What?" She whispered, "An arrow?"

Went then let go of Lyn and stood up.

"Lyn? Are you hurt?" Went asked.

Lyn also stood up, then saw the person who killed the bandit. It was a nomad on a horse.

"…" He remained silent as he stared at her and Went. "A Kutolan Nomad." Went thought.

"Who are.." Lyn began. But then Kent interrupted her.

"Milady Lyndis! Are you all right?"

Lyn, stared at the nomad as she spoke to Kent.

"I'm fine. He... This man saved me."

Went, opened his mouth to speak to Lyn, but nothing came out no matter how he tried. He froze as he felt a small pang in his heart. He thought to himself.

"If I hadn't pushed Lyn out of the way... the arrow would have hit her too. It went through that man…"

Went just sighed and looked on.

"May I ask your name?" Kent asked the nomad.

The rider only remained silent, then he moved back.

"Wait!" Lyn shouted. "Why did you help me?"

The rider, spoke softly. "I thought a Sacaen plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken."

Lyn smiled, "No, you were right! I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain."

The rider spoke, with a surprised look on his face. "The Lorca? There were survivors?"

Lyn nodded, "Yes."

The rider kept speaking, "You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved."

Lyn asked, "You're from the castle? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess safe?"

Sighing, the nomad continued, "The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess."

Lyn thought for a bit, "I see... All right then, we'll help

You."

Went cocked his head at this.

Kent asked, "Milady?"

The nomad seemed confused, "Why?"

Lyn answered, "These brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle, it's because of me. So I must help if I can…"

The nomad gave Lyn a good look, then continued speaking, "It sounds like you're involved somehow... Let's go."

Lyn asked, "You'll accept our aid?"

Kent and Went remained silent as the kept looking on.

The nomad spoke again, "I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of the Sacae."

Lyn smiled, "Thank you Rath! A thousand blessings upon you!"

Rath answered, "And a thousand curses upon our enemy!"

"Come!" Lyn shouted.

As they moved, Rath looked at Went, and spoke, "You dress like a Sacaen too, Who are you and what tribe do you hail from?"

Went looked at Rath, a moment before replying tersely, "Went, son of Chief Jayku of the Cimarron."

Rath blinked, "The Cimarron? There were survivors of that tribe too?"

"Aye. Myself and my sister, if she still lives." Went replied curtly.

Rath frowned. "Hmm, how interesting…"

_A little further away from the scene..._

A man who had been watching the whole thing, walked inside a local home. Upon entering, he was interrogated by the lady of the house.

"You! What are you doing in my house!"

"Peace! I mean no danger to you!" The man removed his red cloak from his body. "Your home offers a good view of the battle outside. Look, I'll pay you for the privilege. Please."

The woman looked upon him with scorn. "Like a vulture waiting for the spoils, eh? Terrible!" She thought a moment, then continued.

"Pay up! I'll be hiding below, so don't bother me."

The man smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it." The lady left for the basement, then the man looked out the window.

"Now then, which side has the most to offer?" He said to himself.

_Back to the travelers..._

Rath galloped up to Lyn. "Once the marquess is safe, my men can move in. Perhaps the secret passageway…"

Lyn asked, "Secret passageway?"

Rath responded, "An underground tunnel leading to the throne room. There are triggers in the barracks that will open the tunnel."

Lyn thought. "Head through the passage to the throne room... and rescue the marquess. Once that's done, con you drive the enemy from the castle?"

Rath thought, "Mmm... If we can release those triggers, my men and I can handle the rest. There are three triggers, though. All three need to be released, or the entrance won't open."

Lyn said, "But the doors to the barracks are locked."

Rath answered, "The enemy's within. If we don't get inside and finish them, we're stuck."

Lyn said, "So opening those doors is our first objective."

Rath nodded, then galloped off.

Lyn sighed, then looked to Went.

"What shall we do, Went? We don't have any keys with us. Perhaps some of the marauders are carrying keys…"

Went shrugged. "I don't know, maybe your hero can shoot down the doors with his bow!" There was a slight trace of bitterness in his tone.

Lyn looked at Went, a bit confused.

Went looked back before walking off. "Lyn, you and everyone else fight. I'm going to go look to see if anyone knows where we can find keys."

Lyn nodded back at Went, then ran off to fight. He saw someone stare at him through a window. Suspicious, Went ran to the house and opened the door.

"Hey, you!"

Went looked up and saw a man up staring down the stairs at him.

"Can I talk to you?" The man asked Went.

"Who are you?" Went asked.

"I'm Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds. Would you like to buy my services?"

Went thought a bit. "I don't think we need a thief in our party."

Matthew smirked slyly, and folded his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Really? And how do you plan on opening the barrack doors?"

Went was amused. "So you were watching the whole time?"

"Bulls eye!" Matthew grinned.

Went folded his arms.

"Don't be mad. Hire me. For you, I'll even lower my normal rate."

"I do need those doors opened... I like you." Went thought a bit. He then turned to smile at Matthew. "OK. You're hired. But I need to know, why did you want to ally with us instead of them?"

"Hm? I was watching, remember? Your group looked like a lot more fun than the dead guy. Pretty simple, really."

Went laughed. "You're so odd." With that, Went walked out to fight again.

Matthew smiled, "Time to get to work!" Matthew followed and snuck past the fighters to begin unlocking the doors. He unlocked one, then quickly ran to the next one.

Went ran to Florina and spoke to her.

"Florina, see that switch?"

Florina shyly nodded.

"Good now, I want you to land on it, just as you did with the bandits at Taliver Mountain."

Blushing, Florina nodded, then flew and landed on it. A huge rumbling noise was heard, and a wall slid down into the earth.

Startled, Florina asked, "Um... Went? Is this... is this a trigger?"

"Aye." The Sacaen warrior tactician replied.

"That's that. Only two left."

Went smiled, then continued with Matthew, protecting him as he opened the second door. Matthew opened the door, and then as he left to get some possessions from a treasure chest in a room, he gave Went a high five. Went laughed, then pulled Kent to the side.

"Kent, there's a trigger in the room over there. Matthew opened it."

"Who is this Matthew?"

"I'll explain later, just step on it with your horse."

Kent trotted his horse to the trigger and waited, as the wall grated into the ground, revealing another room with an archer and a knight.

"I suppose that was the second trigger. That leaves one more."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Kent." Went grinned at Kent as Kent smiled back.

"You are a rascal, Went. Now's not the time for jokes." Kent said.

Went shook his head, then left for the last room. He growled under his breath as he noticed that the heavily armored knight was blocking it.

"Damn... A knight, that's not good. Florina!"

Florina, hearing Went's call, flew to his side and waited.

"Can you fly over to Kent and Sain and call them to fight here?"

Florina nodded as she took off, soon after, the knights arrived. Went quickly broke the archer's neck, then ran him through, before commanding the knights.

"Sain, Kent. I need you to try and take that knight out. Will your lances or swords get through?" He could have done it himself but decided to let the knights take care of it. As he figured they could use the experience.

Sain thought a bit, than answered. "If we could get a armorslayer from town we'd nail him."

Matthew coughed and threw one to Kent. Kent stunned, looked at his hands.

"Wh- Matthew, where'd you get.." Went began.

Matthew just ran away, and Kent saw an empty chest and thought.

"So, Went. He's a thief?"

Went nodded, then said, "Aye he is. Kill the knight. Or he'll kill Lyn, then all of us." Went left as the knights nodded. Erk then walked up to the knights.

"I'd appreciate it if you let be deal the first blow. My magic should hurt him, and I should make myself useful."

Sain grinned, "By all means!"

Erk then recited an incantation, which caught the knight, Boor's attention. He spoke.

"Bah. Lyndis and her cadre. When did you arrive? No matter. I shall deal with you."

Erk quickly silenced him with his fireballs, melting parts of his armor to his skin. Sain turned around and covered his nose at the smell of his burning flesh.

Lyn finally saw this, and decided to take a swing at him. She then noticed Kent's armorslayer and snatched it, dealing the last blow, cutting deep into Boor's neck.

"Gah! Lord Lundgren…" Boor then feel lifeless to the floor as Lyn returned the armorslayer to Kent after cleaning it.

Went noticed, "Sain! The last trigger's free now. Mount your horse on it."

Sain trotted to the trigger and stepped on it.

"The last trigger. This should do it." Sain had his horse stomp on the trigger as the wall rolled down.

Lyn jumped at the sight of the new passage. "Here it is, Went! The hidden passageway! Good work! We'll let Rath take over from here."

Went only nodded, then watched as Rath galloped into the throne room with his men.

_About a half hour later..._

Rath finally cleared out the remaining bandits and reached the marquess. Smiling, knowing he was safe, he smiled.

"Ah, it's Rath! You've done well. What a performance!"

Rath replied, "Sir... If you have praise, it should be given to this group."

"Hm?" The marquess eyed Lyn carefully. "Who are you?"

Lyn smiled, "My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you're well."

The marquess frowned, "Oh... It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's" The marquess thought. "Leave us, Rath. I would speak with this girl."

Rath remained silent as he left.

The marquess continued, "Now... Lady Lyndis. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?"

"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren."

The marquess nodded, "That's exactly right. Which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute."

Lyn looked down at the floor, "My-My apologies…"

The marquess of Araphen continued. "When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance... I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer."

In an uproar, Kent yelled. "Marquess Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!"

The marquess eyed Kent, "...Your name is Kent, is it not? You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

Stunned, Kent asked. "What... What do you mean?"

Went, though not surprised, was trying to contain his ever-growing anger, he clutched his hands into fists.

The marquess spoke, "This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but... I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae."

"What?" Lyn yelled.

"Don't you feel the marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this... nomadic mongrel?"

Went lost his temper, and made an attempt to lunge at the marquess, but Kent held him back.

Sain, angry spoke. "You! You lout!"

Kent shouted at Sain, "Sain! Hold! My apologies, my lord Marquess."

The marquess scoffed. "Hm... Your man is poorly disciplined. As is your Sacaen tactician."

"Marquess Araphen!" Kent yelled. "Please... If you would grace us with your aid…"

The marquess spoke, "... I hear Marquess Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet this girl. In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming marquess."

"You scheming…" Began Sain.

"Sain!" Kent reprimanded.

Lyn spoke, "I understand, Kent, Sain, Went, we take our leave at once."

Went, stunned, turned to face Lyn.

Kent spoke, "Milady Lyndis! We…"

Lyn yelled at the marquess, taking a hold of Went's left hand. "I am proud of the Sacaen blood that runs through my veins. I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage." With that, Went held her hand tighter then walked her outside the throne room.

_Outside the castle..._

Sain spoke to Lyn. "That was well done, milady! The marquess is a lout!"

Went spoke, "You did a great job yourself, Sain."

Sain continued, "Don't worry about anything. We're all here for you! Isn't that so, Kent?"

Kent said, "I beg your forgiveness."

Lyn asked, "Why are you apologizing, Kent?"

Kent sighed. "I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin. I failed to take your feelings into account."

Went sighed. "Lycian nobles often regard Sacaens as mongrels." Though he found Kent's words ironic, in a way.

Lyn laughed, "Is that it? Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety above all else."

Went felt something pang in his heart all of a sudden, then looked down at his chest. What was this feeling? He ignored it, as he tried to forget Lyn's words.

Lyn continued to speak to Kent. "I see that... Hold your head up and be proud."

"Milady Lyndis…"

Went sighed, let go of Lyn's hand, then walked away. To ignore his feelings, he took out a map and logged down their paths.

Went whispered to himself. "I can't let this get in the way. I need to become a better tactician... These feelings, are only interfering."

Went looked down at his map and continued graphing.

_Inside Marquess Araphen's throne room..._

"Bah! Arrogant child! If she had but shed a single tear, I would have granted her request. We Lycian nobles will never understand those prideful savages."

Rath, hearing this stepped from behind a column and stared at the marquess with angry eyes.

"... Are those your true feelings towards the nomads of Sacae, milord?"

The marquess whirled around. "What? Oh, Rath! I didn't see you there. My comments do not reflect on you. You are my captain. I'm proud of your service."

Rath continued, "Of course. As long as we bend our knee to you, you care not where we're from. But when an equal comes from my lands? What conceit."

Appalled, the marquess spoke. "Rath! How can you speak to me like that? I have treated you well, have I not? I have paid you well, I have treated you better than your kind deserves."

"You will never understand. My service ends here."

With that, Rath left and exited the castle.

_Back to our travelers outside the castle..._

Lyn looked around for Went and spotted him. She then walked over sat next to Went and spoke to him. "The marquess of Araphen... He said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin."

"Aye, we should." Went said.

Kent sat next to them, then continued. "As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. However, I've vowed to see you through to the end, milady!"

Lyn smiled, "I'm counting on you, Kent."

Sain also spoke, "I'm with you, too!"

"Thank you, Sain."

The knights left.

Then Lyn turned to Went. "Went…"

Went sighed, then turned to her and managed a smile. "Yes, Lyn?"

Lyn looked down, then looked into Went's emerald green eyes as the sun began to set. "Thank you for always standing at my side. It's because of all of you that I... I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!"

Lyn threw her arms around Went, forcing him onto the grass. Surprised, Went blinked, then sat up as he wrapped his arms around her, smiling from the bottom of his heart.

Rath suddenly galloped and stood in front of Lyn and Went, staring and remaining silent.

"Lyn…" Went began. "We have company…"

"Rath!" Lyn shouted. "What are you"

Rath sighed, "I overheard the marquess talking to himself. Lyn of the Lorca... Proud daughter of the Sacae... I would join you. I would add my strength to yours."

"Really?" Lyn asked.

Rath pulled out a small satchel, "And this... I want you to take it."

Lyn took it and looked in. "This is... Gold?"

Went looked at Rath. Perhaps he was only here to help, like he said.

Lyn continued. "It's too much. I can't accept it."

Rath said, "I have no need for it. And if it will help you…"

"But…"

Rath said firmly, "I cannot take back something once offered." Then left.

"Rath... Thank you."

Went smiled. Then took the satchel and put it in the group bag. "He seems like a decent man."

Lyn sighed. "It relieves me to no end to see a fellow Sacaen nomad such as myself. It almost makes me feel, family is still out there. Don't you feel the same way, as you are the last of your tribe as well?"

"Just as family?"

"Yes... Went, why do you ask?"

Went looked down at the floor, "Well, when Rath killed the bandit, I... I just had a feeling. A feeling that the arrow would go right through him and hit you. I couldn't help it, I pushed you out of the way. I was scared it would hit you."

Lyn blushed. "You think I didn't realize?"

Went shook his head.

Lyn laughed. "I did. I was just surprised that Rath would save a stranger at the time."

Went laughed, and then let out a huge sigh of relief. "It's getting late. We should get ready for bed."

Lyn nodded, "Well, goodnight then... my hero."

Went froze, then turned to face Lyn, who was smiling at him.

"No... Thank you, Lady Lyndis." Went took a deep bow to Lyn as she laughed. Then walked off towards the knights.

Went shouted, "Alright, get ready for camp, everyone."

With that, everyone prepared a fire, tents and blankets as Florina came back with a boar large enough for everyone for dinner. With a full stomach, everyone went to bed. Went too, managed to fall into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

_With yet another addition to Lyndis's Legion, Went's responsibilities grow heavy. Lyn presses on ever faster, with newfound pride to meet her ailing grandfather, after Marquess Araphen reveals his greed by not assisting. Another attempt to slay Lyn has been thwarted, but Lundgren prepares another fatal surprise for our travelers. Keep reading, the next chapter, __**Siblings Abroad**__, will be posted very soon._


	8. Chapter 8

_Lyn takes her leave of Araphen, finding no aid from its spiteful marquess. Now she and her companions resume their march toward Caelin in earnest. Racing against time, with her grandfather's life the prize. Harried and impatient, Lyn presses onward. Suddenly a young boy appears and pleads for their assistance._

_Inside an inn..._

A young boy, with red eyes and light blue hair begged aloud.

"Please! Somebody... Somebody, please help!"

The master of the inn came downstairs and boomed. "That's enough! Get out now! I want none of your trouble!"

The boy pleaded. "But, sir... Why? You were so kind yesterday…"

"I thought that you were just two kids, a couple of traveling performers... If those men are chasing you, you must be up to no good! Now get up and get out! You're a plague on decent folk!"

"But…" The boy sighed, then bolted out through the door, slamming it behind him.

The master sighed, "Whew... What a mess." Then he walked up the stairs. After he left, a man in light robes with long blond hair, looked on with his bright blue eyes.

"Hmmm…" He thought to himself.

_To our travelers..._

Went and Lyn were walking side by side. Lyn was looking around and called out. "Where are we, Kent?"

Kent scouted, then answered her. "This is Kathelet. If we head due south, we'll pass into Caelin."

Sain intervened. "From here, I'd say we're about ten days' ride to Castle Caelin. Assuming we don't run into any delays, of course."

Lyn looked down, "Ten days…" She sighed.

Went looked away, then noticed someone running towards them. He ran off, trying to catch up with the boy.

"Went! Wait!" Lyn shouted as she ran to catch up with him.

Went finally met up with the boy. He stopped a bit to catch his breath, then spoke. "Pardon me, but…"

Lyn caught up with Went and asked, "Yes? Can I help you?"

The boy gasped as he stared wide-eyed at Went's attire and then the rest of the legion.

"You and your friends... are you mercenaries?"

Lyn asked, "And if we are?"

The boy ran up to Lyn and frantically pleaded. "My name is Nils. I need your help!"

Kent trotted up to Lyn. "Milady Lyndis, you mustn't let your guard down. Not even for a child."

"I know." Lyn spoke. She then smiled at Nils. "Forgive me, but we're in a hurry. Is there something else you can ask?"

The boy yelled. "There's no time! Ninian's been…"

Went asked, "Ninian?"

The boy began breathing heavily, "It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!"

Sain asked, with a grin on his face. "Your sister? Did you say your sister's been accosted?"

Kent sighed, "Sain…"

Went shook his head, "Not again!" Went attempted to tackle Sain off his horse. He succeeded, and landed clear on top of him, but Sain just got back up again as the boy continued to speak.

"That's right! By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without Ninian."

"Milady Lyndis! We must help him!" Sain shouted.

Went got himself up and dusted off his shoulder, then looked at the young boy. He noticed tears were beginning to well in his eyes.

"Nonsense! We haven't the time!" Kent shouted. "If the marquess is as ill as we've heard, we must proceed!"

Lyn looked into Nils's eyes sympathetically. "Kent, I... I want to help this child."

"Milady?" Kent seemed confused.

Lyn looked to Kent. "I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!"

Kent nodded, "I see…"

Lyn spoke, "I'm sorry, Kent."

Kent smiled at her. "I am your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies. You must do as you heart dictates, milady. I will follow you, no matter where that may lead."

Lyn smiled at him. "Thank you."

Sain grinned. "Hah! Such a noble speech! Ever the true knight, that one! Ah, well."

Went applauded at Kent, and laughed as Kent turned red.

Sain turned to the boy and ruffled his hair, "You're in luck, laddie! Let's go get your sister!"

Went held out his hand to shake the boy's. The boy smiled back as he accepted Went's hand and shook.

Lyn asked him, "Will you lead us to the men who've done this?"

"Uh-huh. They're really tough, so be careful." The boy spoke.

Went laughed, "Nils, it's they that need to be careful."

Lyn said, "Leave them to us. We're pretty tough ourselves. Right, Went?" Went nodded at Lyn, with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, Nils held his head. "Ah! Oh, no…" He then took his hands from his head, and pointed to a masked bandit running their way. He finally arrived as everyone got ready.

"Heh heh heh... Found him! C'mon, it's back to Nergal with you. Quiet now."

Went thought to himself, "Nergal?"

Nils yelled back at the bandit. "No! Let Ninian go!"

The man snickered. "We ain't supposed to kill you, but we sure can rough you up! Get 'em!" The man got closer to Nils as he took a step behind Lyn and Went, as they stepped forward.. "Huh?" The man froze. Then took a step back.

"Who do you think you are?" The man asked.

"Lyn!" The boy shouted.

Lyn spoke firmly. "Let the boy's sister go."

The masked bandit spoke loudly. "Ah... So you want to help the kid, huh? What a shame. You're gonna die for something that don't concern you."

"You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!"

"Stupid girl... You'll regret those words. Take 'em down, boys!"

Went stood in front of Lyn, and shouted at the bandit.

"You die today, cur!" Lyn grabbed Went's shoulders as the bandit began to form his men.

She began to speak into his ear. "I see we're facing a shaman, Went. I've heard that practitioners of the dark arts are fearsome foes. We'll have to be careful…" She gasped, then pulled away as Went noticed someone.

"What? Who are you?"

The man with long blond hair held his hands up in a reassuring way. "Please forgive me. I never meant to startle you." Lyn looked him over.

"Your robes... They look like religious vestiary. Are you an Elimine bishop?"

"Yes…" He then looked at the grass. "Well, no. I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk, to be specific. My name's Lucius."

Went grinned, "Nice to meet you."

Lyn remained on the defensive side. "Do you have business with us?"

Lucius nodded. "I was at the inn when this child came seeking help. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was... Unpleasant."

Nils shouted, "I wasn't afraid of him! I'm used to being treated that way."

Went frowned. Lyn said, "That's awful."

Lucius lent his hand out as he spoke. "May I please lend you my services? I truly wish to help the boy. If only a little."

Lyn smiled, then took his hand. "Of course."

"Thank you very much. The blessings of St. Elimine be upon you."

They all parted then into the newfound battlefield.

"Wait!" Nils shouted. "I can help!"

"You can?" Asked Went. "You know how to handle a weapon at such a young age."

"No, my music!"

"Lad, this is the time for fighting, not dancing."

"No, no! Wait! Just listen to me. Please!"

"Fine! But please, if an arrow pierces my skull because of this…"

"Thanks! Hang on!"

With that, Nils pulled out a flute and began to play and dance. After he was done, Went gasped. A swirl of wind surrounded him, as he felt himself rejuvenating.

"Wow. Your music is quite invigorating."

Nils smiled as Went drew his swords, then went to fight.

_About 2 hours later..._

Went finished off another bandit, and then noticed a house.

"Maybe someone here has seen the bandits?" Went ran in and froze. He saw a robust, dark blue haired man sitting in his armor, next to an axe. His head was being supported up by his hands as he let out a sigh. Then he began to speak.

"Blast! Eliwood's late. I wonder what's keeping him... Starting to think my axe'll rust over before he finds his way here."

Knowing that that noble couldn't help, Went silently left as he leaped onto a bandit's shoulders, holding him still for Sain.

Finally, Went saw the masked bandit from before who threatened Lyn and Nils.

"Who are you supposed to be? Playing heroes in some foolish knightly romance? You may think you're helping the children, but you're only rushing to your doom!" The masked bandit spoke to Went as he removed his mask. "I am Heintz of the Black Fang... Remember that name, it will be the last name you will be alive to know."

"Damn, the Black Fang... No, not now... not here!" Went muttered under his breath.

Went growled and charged, swiping his swords at Heintz. However, Heintz moved out of the way as Erk and Lucius appeared. They both began reciting their incantations and launched their magic at Heintz. Heintz screamed in agony, as Lucius's light magic burned away at his flesh. Heintz threw a dark sphere at Went. Went, unable to dodge, screamed as he was launched high into the air and smashed into a tree. Lyn, in a state of panic thrust her sword through Heintz's forehead.

"You were only... striking at air... You are... too late. The girl is already" Heintz said in a raspy voice, but then released a sigh as he died. Lyn removed her sword and helped Went up.

"Went! Went, are you alright?"

Went, groaning, leaned his weight against Lyn as he stood up. "Yeah…" He nodded at her.

Lyn smiled, then softly let him go as he began to walk on his own legs. Then she shouted out. "Nils! Where's your sister?"

"Ninian! Ninian…" Nils called out, but there was no reply. "She's not here. Why? Where could she be?"

Kent, suddenly galloped to Lyn's side. "My lady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south."

Sain sighed, "The boy's dear sister... They must have her!"

Lyn frowned, then spoke. "Come! We must give chase!"

Nils said, "But... But... We won't make it! What if they've already…"

Went promptly lifted his head as he heard a voice in the distance? "Excuse me. Are you looking for this girl here?"

Everyone turned to face the voice and saw a noble with flaming red hair and blue eyes, carrying a blue haired girl in his arms. The travelers ran to his side and looked on. Nils got close to his sister and called out.

"Ninian! Ninian!"

The noble responded, "She'll be fine. She's just lost consciousness."

Lyn asked, "Who are you?"

The noble smiled, "I am Eliwood, of Pherae. My father is the marquess."

Lyn murmured "The marquess's son…"

Eliwood continued, "She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset. She looked in need of rescuing... Was I wrong to involve myself?"

Lyn beamed, "No, you saved her life. Thank you. My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae... I'm Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

Eliwood asked, "Marquess Caelin?"

_About 20 minutes later..._

"And that's my story. It's not an easy tale to believe, I know…"

Eliwood shook his head, "No. I do believe you."

"What?" Lyn asked.

"At first glance, all I saw was the daughter of the plains folk. Now I can see it, though. You have your grandfather's eyes."

"Do you know my grandfather?"

"The marquess, Lord Hausen, is my father's good friend. I also have heard that the proud people of Sacae tell no lies. It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes... Thank you. I would not have expected any Lycian noble to be so courteous to a Sacaen nomad."

"You seemed to be in trouble. May I be of assistance?"

"Thank you for your kind offer. This is my problem, though, and I'll deal with it."

"I see. I'll be in the area for a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know. Lyndis, I'm on your side."

Went smiled.

"Eliwood... Thank you." Lyn said.

_To Ninian and Nils..._

"Ninian! Are you awake?" Nils asked.

Ninian opened her red eyes. "Nils? Is it really you? Oh, you're safe!" Ninian threw her arms around him in a hug.

Nils nodded. "Uh-huh. These people helped me."

Ninian looked up at them. "Who are they?"

"Uh…" Nils looked up at Lyn. Went walked closer to them and looked at Ninian with a sincere smile.

"It's comforting to see that you are well, Ninian." Went said. Lyn knelt down to speak to Ninian, who was sitting down.

"I'm Lyn. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ninian stared at Lyn, then nodded. "Milady Lyn... Thank you. I'm called Ninian. My brother, Nils, and I are traveling performers."

"Both of you?" Lyn asked. "Your brother's a musician. How about you, Ninian?"

Ninian, simply said, "I... I dance."

Sain bore a smile from ear to ear. "What? Oh my... You're a dancer!"

Kent warned. "Sain…"

Lyn sighed, "Sain... Later, please."

Sain blushed, then nodded. "Um, yeah. Of course."

Lyn looked Ninian over, as she stared blankly back at Lyn. Almost in a sad, melancholy way. "A dancer? Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer."

Ninian looked down at the floor. Nils spoke for her. "Ninian dances to honor life. It's special... Sacred."

Went looked thoughtful. "Does it resemble your energizing music, Nils? I felt as if I were reborn back there."

Lyn asked. "A sacred dance? What does that mean?"

Ninian responded. "I... The dance I perform when we travel is just a normal dance. My other dance, though... When they caught me, I twisted my ankle. I cannot dance to aid you... I'm sorry."

Lyn smiled. "Please don't worry. We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way."

"Thank you." Ninian said for the first time, smiling at Lyn.

Lyn continued, "But I am concerned about your leg. You can't travel on it…"

Nils said, "I have an idea. Would it be too much that we travel with you?"

Went thought for a moment, but before he could speak, Lyn shouted. "I can't allow that! It's far too dangerous. We're being hunted. We never know when we're going to be attacked."

Nils answered Lyn. "We wouldn't be a hindrance. We could even help you. Right, Ninian?"

Ninian nodded, "Yes. We might be able to repay our debt using our... special talents."

"Special abilities?" Lyn asked.

Ninian nodded. "When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach."

Went nodded. "Yes! I saw it myself. Back there, Nils was able to sense Heintz approaching."

"Truly? That's amazing!" Lyn exclaimed.

Nils said, "We can feel it coming, but we can't do anything to stop it. You're warriors, though, so you don't have that worry."

Lyn nodded, then turned to Kent for his opinion. "What do you think, Kent?"

Kent responded in a soft voice. "I think that leaving them here would cause Lady Lyndis more worry than having them travel with us."

She then turned to Sain, who was flirting with Serra. "Sain? Oh. Never mind. I know what your answer is."

Lyn then asked the siblings, "Do you really want to travel with us?"

Nils answered, "Of course!" Ninian replied, "You have our gratitude, milady."

Ninian looked down at her hand, and sighed, "Oh…"

Nils asked, "What's wrong, Ninian?"

Ninian began looking sadder then usual, "I've lost my ring."

"Your ring?" Went asked Ninian. Nils, with a worried look, asked, "Not Ninis's Grace?"

Ninian sighed, "The very one."

Nils screamed, "They stole it? Those curs!"

"Was it valuable?" Went asked as Lyn sat beside him, Ninian and Nils.

"It was a keepsake from our departed mother." Ninian whispered.

Nils said, "It was blessed by the spirit of Ninis... There's no other like it in the world. And now we have lost it to those villains. There's nothing we can do."

"You're right." Ninian spoke.

Went and Lyn stared at each other and remained silent for a while. Went felt very sympathetic for Nils, and his older sister, Ninian. Suddenly, Lyn put her hand on Went's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you, Went?"

"Of course." Went answered as they both stood up and walked to the side.

"You heard all of that, right? What do you think?" Lyn asked, staring into Went's eyes. She continued, "I'd really love to retrieve Ninian's ring for her. But if Nils is right, those thieves might prove to be too strong for us. What should we do?" She asked.

Went held Lyn, putting both of his hands on her sides. He then looked down at the floor.

"I know how it is to lose a mother. As do you. Their only memoir of her, vanished... I can't let that by. My heart will not rest easy unless we help. But this Black Fang group sounds so dangerous." Lyn said. Went thought for a moment, looking down at the floor.

After exhaling deeply, he spoke.

"Let's go." Went looked back into Lyn's eyes as he smiled. They stood there for a while before Lyn answered.

"You want to help them? That's great!" Lyn exclaimed hugging him. "I was hoping you'd say that, Went." She let go of him, then called out to the knights.

"Kent! Sain!" They galloped up to Lyn. Lyn continued, "These men were headed south. We must give pursuit!"

Sain grinned, "On your word, milady!" Then Sain left and prepared everyone else in the legion.

Lyn spoke to Went. "There's no turning back now. Let's ride!" With that, Went mounted on Kent's horse and helped Lyn on before giving the command to pursue the bandits who pilfered Ninis's Grace.

_With another delay, and time ticking away, will Lyn ever meet her grandfather? Went seems to know something of the Black Fang... will these bandits actually be too much for Went to handle? Will the Black Fang get away with Ninis's Grace, and what did they want with Nils and Ninian? Find out in the next chapter, __**The Black Shadow**_.


	9. Chapter 9

_A mysterious group seems hell-bent on capturing Nils and Ninian... Having failed, this group, the Black Fang, flees. Rumor has them traveling southwest. Lyn and her colleagues follow in hopes of recovering a lost heirloom. The Black Fang have made a stronghold of an abandoned castle in Khathelet. Its dark halls are alive with shadowy figures..._

_Inside the abandoned castle..._

A short, dark-blue haired woman turned to a rough, tall blond hair man with a bristly beard. She spoke in a serious, rich tone.

"So the brother escaped, and the sister was rescued by a band of strangers. Do I understand you?"

"Yes…" He responded. "They ambushed us, and…" He was cut off abruptly by the woman.

"Hold your excuses. The end is all that matters."

"Yes ma'am."

She spoke, "And your plan for recovering the siblings is?"

"We've word that the entire group is headed this way, with the brats in tow."

"They're coming here? Why would they do that?"

"They may well be after this ring…" He held up a glistening golden ring, with diamonds embedded in carvings on the sides. "It's a rare piece. We took it from the girl. It was a stroke of luck that we did, especially if it brings them to us now. I'll grab the whole lot of 'em with this to bait the trap."

She thought to herself, "I see... Very well, I'll give you another chance. I've business elsewhere, but I shall return once it's finished. You have until sunrise tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He replied.

She gave him a cold stare. "If you do not have the children when I return... my hand will deal you the fang's punishment. Remember that. Bear it closely in your mind." With that, the lady mounted her horse and left as the man thought to himself.

_Outside the abandoned castle..._

Our travelers finally arrived after a while, stopping in front of the castle.

Lyn looked around, then said, "I believe they went in here."

Nils walked over to Lyn's side. "Milady, are you really going in there to get the ring back."

Went, who was ignoring all this, seemed to be fixated on the castle. No matter what was being said, he kept staring.

"Yes, we are." Lyn answered Nils. Nils shouted at her, "But this is their stronghold! They're bound to be well defended, not to mention well armed."

Went finally responded, and nodded. "Nils is right, they will be well armed, and they will not hesitate one minute to shred us all to pieces…"

Ninian spoke, "Please forget about the ring. It's OK…"

Lyn spoke, "Went's agreed to attempt this... recovery. I wouldn't be here if not for that."

Went just stared tensely at the building.

"This could be our last moments... the Black Fang... I can't believe this… After running from them, for two years, I come right back to them… How ironic…" Went thought to himself. "But I can't let the children down." Went stopped his thoughts, then looked to face Lyn as she kept speaking...

"Went believes we can do this. I'm sure that decision was not made lightly. With Went at my side," Lyn looked deeply into Went's eyes before continuing. "I'm confident we can win. " Lyn then looked to Ninian. "Let's get your ring back, Ninian."

"Milady…" Nils began with a happy look on his face.

Ninian remained silent as she stared with her melancholy face.

Sain galloped towards Went, Lyn and the siblings, shouting, "Milady Lyndis! There are more of the foe than we thought."

Went bit his lower lip as he began to get a little nervous, losing himself deep in thought. He then relaxed and shut his eyes, still thinking.

Lyn spoke, "This is their stronghold. It's imperative we move carefully."

"Exactly, milady. This narrow corridor can be used to our advantage. If we draw the enemy through here, we can engage them in small numbers and remain relatively safe. If time is a concern, we can always rush them... If we do that, we'd better be sure we can win." Kent mentioned.

Went kept thinking to himself. Then Lyn turned to him. "So, Went, What do you think?"

Went sighed, then opened his eyes. "Well, they probably already know we are here. So, it doesn't matter at this point, to be blunt."

Lyn held his shoulder. "How we move forwards is completely up to you." Went looked down at the floor.

"Well, I think that you should know something before we go in…" He said.

Lyn looked at him curiously, "Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"I've had dealings with the Fang before, they are a lethal fighting force, so I want you and the others to be careful. As I said before they will cut us down without any remorse, if they can." Went said carefully. "So we need to use caution, but also we need to move with haste, but not recklessly."

Lyn nodded, then ran off inside the dilapidated castle. Everyone else followed her. Sighing, Went followed and explained his plan. Lucius, Erk, Rath and Florina were to take down the archers. Matthew was to find any items useful he could find. Lyn was to take down anyone who came in her way. Dorcas attacked the cavaliers, and Serra came along to help heal. Nils and Ninian were to follow. Nils helped with his music as well.

"K, now everyone, if we stay in these positions, they should hopefully, come single file. We'll clear them out one by one. Go." Went said.

With that, everyone split up as he followed Lyn.

Went swiftly took out a bandit as Lyn hacked into a fighter. Rath made himself useful my landing his arrows into the foreheads of his enemies. As Went and Lyn progressed on through the corridors, Went caught a glimpse of the rough, blond-haired member of the Black Fang. His eyes widened in surprise.

He began to think to himself.

"Beyard... I remember him. Why is he here?"

Noticing Beyard had not seen him or Lyn, Went rushed Lyn on as they continued cutting down the foe.

_About 3 hours later..._

Everyone had taken down the Black Fang members in the castle. Beyard, noticing, yelled out loud. "How? This can't be... They should be dead! Everyone! Get in there and finish them! This is our final chance!" However, no one was alive to answer his call.

"Aha! Villain! Stop, and return the ring!" Lyn shouted as she pointed the Mani Katti at Beyard.

Beyard, muttered to himself before lunging into battle. "I mustn't fail... I cannot fail... The consequences are too…"

Before he had a chance to finish his own little conversation with himself, Lyn was on top of him, cutting into his waist. Went followed her attack, as he hacked a sword into his shoulder.

In pain, Beyard screamed, then opened his eyes. They widened in surprise as they stopped upon Went.

"Lyn!" Went shouted. "Get the knights and Florina here right away!"

Lyn ran off to get them as Went and Beyard struggled.

"Went... How? I thought you were dead... You shouldn't be alive!"

Went grinned, "Aye you're right. I should be dead, but I'm tougher than you think. Did you honestly think I would be so easy to bring down?" Went disarmed him with a single swipe of his swords, and punched him hard in the gut, knocking him over. Just as he did, Lyn returned and put her foot on his chest.

"Earghh…" He panted. "Aaaah... No... I... I cannot…" He looked up at Lyn as she pressed on his chest.

"Give us the ring!" Lyn shouted. "And swear us this oath... You must promise to leave these two alone. If I have your vow, I'll spare your life…" Lyn spoke sternly to Beyard.

"Failure... means death…" Beyard said glaring at Went.

Went scowled as he looked down upon Beyard as he took a small vial from his satchel and drank it. Beyard coughed a while and then froze, deathly still.

"What! Poison? He took his own life…" Lyn whispered to herself.

"These are no common brigands we're dealing with. This man was trained by a well organized group." Kent said.

"Aye, you're right about that Kent." Went stated.

"What do they want with Nils and Ninian?" Lyn asked. Went shrugged as he stared at Beyard's corpse. "That I do not know…"

Nils just remained quiet. Ninian looked down at the floor.

Lyn turned to comfort Nils and Ninian. "Nils, Ninian. Everything's going to be fine. As long as you're with us, you'll be safe."

"But…" Nils began.

"You witnessed our victory, right?" Lyn said. "With Went's planning and my sword, you've no worries. If we all work together, there's nothing we can't overcome. I don't care who comes after you; I'll not let you be taken."

"Nor will I." Went spoke.

"Really?" Nils asked.

"Yes, on my honor." Lyn said as she turned to Went. "Right, Went?"

"Aye." He replied with a smile. "And do not feel sorry for Beyard, he was just a cutthroat, just like the rest of the Fang, have become…." His voice trailed off. The two siblings nodded.

"Milady…" Ninian whispered. "Oh, yes…" Lyn said as she smiled. She handed the item in her hand to Ninian. "This is yours."

"Ah... It's…" Ninian said.

"You called it Ninis's Grace, did you not? That lout had it." Lyn pointed to Beyard's corpse.

Nils beamed, "Milady Lyndis! Thank you so much!"

Ninian spoke quietly, "I have no other words, save thank you."

With that, the siblings left. Lyn then walked up to Went and spoke to him.

"Are you ok alright Went? You seem troubled."

Went sighed. "Lyn, perhaps another time. But not right now…"

Lyn sighed and pouted. "Well, I'll be over there. Went, I've never trusted anyone as much as I have you. I feel as if I can tell you anything. You can tell me anything, and I'll still see you the same way." Lyn then walked off as they all began to settle for the night.

Went briefly looked into his shirt, looking at the scar from the arrowhead wound he had when Lyn had found him out cold on the plains. It rested above his heart. So many memories flooded his head. But, he shook them off and helped get ready for camp.

Everyone got their tents out and settled in the woods, watching the sky. Went stayed up, smiling as he listened to the birds and crickets chirp. He then sat up as Lyn walked up to him.

"Lyn? Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep." She said.

"You can't sleep?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, for some reason I can't. I feel as if something is wrong. So, I was hoping, you don't mind me next to you for a while, do you?"

"Not at all Lyn, go ahead." Went said as he lay back down.

Lyn smiled as she laid her blanket next to him and lay down beneath it. She stared up at the sky with him, sighing.

"This reminds me of being back home on the plains. My father and I used to do this all the time. We loved looking at the stars."

Went, smiled, "Aye, I did too. But if you want to know what is bothering me, I think I should tell you now."

"Oh? Ok then." Lyn said, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, what is troubling me is that the Fang used to be noble, like us. They were a force for good. But now something has happened, and they are now little more than scumbags… The idea that someone could take control of a noble group and then so thoroughly corrupt it worries me. Whomever did it was obviously cunning, and quite possibly dangerous. I had aided them once, in defeating a group of bandits, in Bern, but when I learned that some of them had been attacking peasant settlements, I was so angry that I left, unfortunately, Someone decided that I was a threat, and they ordered Beyard, to finish me off."

"Oh my…" Lyn said. "So, Beyard, was the one who shot you with that arrow?" She asked.

"Aye, he was. He thought I was dead, but he didn't count on you finding me, and restoring me to health." He said.

Lyn frowned. "That is worrisome, but whatever happens, I'm sure we can handle it together." She said, looking into his eyes, and smiling. And Went smiled back.

They were silent for a while. Suddenly, Went let out a big yawn.

"You may not be able to sleep, but that's not the case with me. I'm getting really tired. Goodnight, Lyn. I'm going to bed."

Lyn turned around to face him. "Goodnight…" She whispered.

Went closed his eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep. Lyn, smiling, placed his hand on top of his as she took a hold of his hand. She grinned to herself, and then let her eyes slowly close as she too drifted asleep.

_There is a connection between a group called the Black Fang and the two children Nils and Ninian. With our travelers interfering with the Fang's plans, will this interfere with Lyn's desire to meet her ailing grandfather? Are the Black Fang and Lundgren plotting together for Lyn and company's demise? Find out in the next chapter, __**Vortex of Strategy**_.


	10. Chapter 10

_Passing through Araphen and Khathelet, Lyn and her friends arrive in Caelin. However, Caelin is now under the rule of Lord Lundgren. Lundgren's henchmen lay in wait to assassinate Lyn. They wait for her approach and ready a special weapon._

Our travelers briefly stopped to take a break. They had finally arrived in Caelin. Lyn held Went's hand, then took a look back where they had come from. Went looked down at her hand, then looked into Lyn's face.

"Look, Went!" Lyn pointed to the mountains they had arrived from. "The mountains seem so far away now. We've come such a long way…" Lyn smiled to herself, then let go of Went's hand as Sain approached them.

"Milady Lyndis! Went! We can't be very far from the castle now!"

Kent spoke to Lyn. "By my reckoning, we can reach Castle Caelin in two days, if we hurry."

"Two more days... Hold on, Grandfather. Please…" She closed her eyes, looking sad.

Went, in an attempt to cheer Lyn up, wrapped her in his arms in a comforting hug from behind.

"There there, Lyn, it'll be ok." Went whispered in her ear. Lyn leaned back into his arms seeking comfort from it. Went looked up as Florina approached. She spoke to Lyn.

"Cheer up, Lyn. If they see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart."

"Went... Florina... You're right. There's nothing to be gained by worrying. We just have to press onward."

Florina beamed a smile, "That's the spirit!"

Nils began holding his head, almost as if he had a headache. "Lyn... Danger approaches…"

Went let go of Lyn, then ran to Nils's side as Lyn followed him.

"What did you say?" Lyn asked.

Sain looked around a bit, "I don't see anything. Are you sure?"

Ninian walked to Nils and Lyn. "I feel it too. I'm sure of it. Ah!"

Ninian picked up her head, then urgently spoke to Lyn. "Milady, don't move!"

"Hm?" Lyn asked.

Went stared wide-eyed in the air. He noticed a huge arrow coming down from the sky. He spoke urgently to Lyn, "Lyn! Do as she says! Don't move! Don't even breathe!"

Suddenly, the arrow pierced the grass right next to Lyn's right foot.

Lyn gasped, then looked at the large arrow. "What in… Where did this bolt come from?"

Kent gaped, then recollected himself as he spoke. "They have a ballista!"

Sain frowned, "Lord Lundgren is getting serious. Deploying siege engines is no mean feat."

"What is a ballista?" Lyn asked.

"Bad news, that's what!" Went shouted slightly.

Kent, ignoring Went, explained, "It's a weapon designed for long-distance attacks. Only archers can use them, but they can be devastating."

Sain spoke to Florina. "Florina! You must stay aground! Do not take to the air! The ballista would target you in an instant!"

"Eeek!" Florina shuddered, then buried her head into her pegasus's mane.

Lyn asked, "Is there a way to combat it?"

"The safest course is to use someone with good defense as bait, so the enemy wastes arrows." Kent said.

Sain grinned, "Then you can walk up and knock the fool on the head."

Lyn turned to Wil. "Wil, can you use a ballista?"

Wil thought, then said, "I've never tried, but... It's just a really big bow, right? I should be able to figure it out."

"All we can ask is that you try... Let's see what we can do!" Lyn said.

Matthew ran up to Lyn and Went. "Ah, Lady Lyndis! Went! I have some minor... business... to attend to. I'm unable to join you."

"Hm…" Went crossed his arms and stared at Matthew suspiciously. "Oh well." He just shrugged his shoulders as he watched Matthew run off into the town.

Went thought for a moment then formulated a plan in his head.

"OK, look. If we can get control of the ballista, it will make things a lot easier. Kent, Sain, if you can block off the bridge, you can force the enemy to come one at a time I know you can wipe them out easily that way. Rath, take out the archer in the ballista. Lyn, you go for the knight over there.

Kent gasped, "Yogi... What…"

Sain asked, "What's wrong Kent?" Sain just stared as he saw Kent point at Yogi commanding the troops to attack.

"Kent, he's the enemy now. We must attack, he isn't holding back, and neither will we." Sain said as he galloped to the bridge. Kent understood, then followed, preparing his lance.

Lyn shouted as she took out a knight. "Nils, Ninian! Stay close to us!"

The siblings nodded as they followed.

Dorcas prepared his hammer, which he had obtained in an armory a couple days ago as he cut down several knights. Lucius and Erk managed to deal with the magic casters.

"What are you curs waiting for? They're nothing but fleas! Call up for reinforcements, and rush 'em!" Yogi yelled, as he watched his men die.

Rath shot the Caelin archer in the neck, then watched as Will pushed him out and rode the ballista, and fired at Yogi, hoping to penetrate his armor.

As the bolt soared through the air and got Yogi's leg, he swore. "Curses! The ballista must have been taken... What's going on here? Somebody get the girl!"

With his preoccupation for his reinforcements, he didn't notice Went approaching until it was too late. "You're through scumbag!" Went declared as he raised a pair of armorslayers, which had obtained at the same time and place as Dorcas had obtained his hammer. Yogi tried to use his lance, but Went was too fast, he dodged the thrust and then drove his armorslayers into Yogi's heart.

Coughing up blood, Yogi garbled. "Lord Lundgren... I've failed you... I pray you hurry... with those reinforcements... you promised."

With that, Yogi died. Went, withdrew his swords, cleaning them, and looked to Lyn, then everyone else as they began wrapping up their last soldier.

"Is it over?" Lyn asked as the last Caelin soldier fell to Sain's lance.

Kent looked around, "Yes. I see no more enemy soldiers. However, something is bothering me."

"What is it?" Lyn and Went asked simultaneously.

"I noticed it during the fighting. Our opponents... They were soldiers of Caelin. I even recognized some of those we fought. I trained with many of them... And yet they attacked us without hesitation." Kent spoke.

Sain spoke to Kent. "They're black-hearted traitors who've joined Lord Lundgren. Good riddance, I say. It also means less resistance at the castle."

"I hope you're right…" Kent sighed.

Lyn smiled, then turned to the siblings. "I'm just glad Nils and Ninian were with us. If that first shot had hit me, I might not have survived."

Went beamed, then smiled at the siblings. "Thank you."

Ninian bowed, and then smiled sadly, even though she was happy. "We are honored to have served you well."

Nils grinned with a smile ear to ear. "We won't let you down!"

Lyn laughed. "I know. I'm relying on you."

Matthew came rushing back.

"Hah! The chicken returns!" Went laughed.

Matthew looked at all the Caelin corpses on the plains. "What's this? You dealt with the ballista, too? Nicely done!"

Lyn looked at Matthew suspiciously as Went had done. "Matthew, where were you during all this?"

Matthew grinned. "I went to the village to sniff about for information. I got some interesting news for my trouble, too."

Went grinned. "Well then, let's hear it!" Lyn said impatiently.

Matthew gave a serious look as he spoke to the both of them. "First, about Marquess Caelin's illness. He really is unwell. He's been abed for nigh on three months."

"Oh, no... Grandfather…" Lyn looked down at the grass. To comfort her, Went held her hand.

Matthew continued. "I heard an interesting rumor about his condition, though. The people believe that someone's been poisoning the marquess…"

Lyn screamed, holding Went's hand tighter, "He's being poisoned?"

Matthew kept on talking, "And this someone... Well, everyone's too afraid to mention a name. However, they say that, as soon as the marquess took ill, a certain noble took control of the castle as though it were his own. I fed a hungry innkeeper some coin, and he fed me a name. The marquess of Caelin's own brother, Lord Lundgren."

Lyn distraught, asked, "How can this be? How can they allow him to get away with this? The villagers know he's the one poisoning my grandfather, and yet, no one raises a hand against him? Why?"

Kent explained. "They are afraid, and they lack proof. The whisperings of the common people means nothing."

Matthew sighed. "That's the truth of it. And of the marquess's loyal retainers who might have lent credence to these rumors, there is no sign."

Lyn, unable to bear anymore, fought hard to hold back her emotions. "Are you saying they've been silenced?"

"It's a fair assumption." Matthew said.

Kent spoke, "This is beyond believing."

Matthew said, "The worst news is yet to come."

Sain yelled, "What? There's more?"

Matthew said, "An imposter's appeared, claiming to be the marquess's granddaughter. At least, that's the story Lundgren's telling to all who'll listen."

Lyn asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin."

Sain got upset. "But... But that... It can't be!"

Kent yelled, "Traitors? Us? Ridiculous!"

Lyn sunk into disbelief, letting go of Went's hand. "He says... I'm an imposter?"

Matthew asked, "Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?"

Lyn sighed, "When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her."

Sain intervened, "Milady, Marquess Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance to Lady Madelyn! Your face is your proof!"

Kent said, "They'll say we found a look-alike somewhere... We're seen as betrayers of our knightly vows. Our word means nothing. No, our only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself."

"We must hurry. If not, my grandfather…" Lyn threw her arms around Went. She spoke into his chest, into which she had buried her face. "I must see him! With my last breath if need be." Went held her back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Matthew shouted, "But we must formulate some manner of plan! Even if we set out for the castle, the troops patrolling the area will cause no end of problems. You have been branded as oath breakers, after all."

Lyn still resting her head against Went's chest, suddenly got an idea. Lifting her head from Went's chest she voiced it. "I've got it! Eliwood... He seemed sympathetic to our plight. He should still be in Khathelet. If we can talk to him, he might help us!"

Went beamed as he let go of Lyn. "Good thinking, Lyn."

Kent beamed. "Of course! A sound idea!"

Sain shouted. "Let's hurry!"

Lyn smiled. "Yes! Back to Kathelet!"

With that, everyone got on a mount and galloped back, hoping to find Eliwood.

_Now that our travelers know exactly both points of view, they turn to the noble Eliwood for their assistance... Will Eliwood's position be able to allow Lyn to pass through to meet her grandfather directly? Will Lyn's plan seal a horrible fate for our travelers? Find out in the next chapter, __**A Grim Reunion**_.


	11. Chapter 11

_Lyn and her friends have been branded as traitors, pretenders to the throne. Lundgren has sent word to Caelin's neighbors, warning them of Lyn's approach. He calls for_

_reinforcements to put an end to the "imposters." If the other realms of Lycia choose to act, Lyn will never reach Caelin alive. Lyn places her faith in Eliwood and waits._

Went anxiously waited as Lyn held his hand tightly. As soon as they heard Eliwood approach the house they waited in front of, Lyn flung herself off her seat and away from

Went. Went calmly stood up as everyone else gathered around awaiting the news.

"Sain, you big oaf! Move your horse! I can't see!" Serra whined. Sain sighed in resignation. He then grabbed her by the hand and placed her behind him on

the horse.

Eliwood addressed himself to Lyn. "I've received word from Caelin's neighbors, Laus, Tuscana, Kathelet, Tania, and Santaruz. They will not interfere in Caelin's affairs. This

they have promised."

"Yes!" Lyn shouted as she threw her arms around Went, then grabbing his hands bounced up and down in happiness. She then turned to Eliwood, "Eliwood, I don't know

how to thank you…"

Eliwood smiled. "All I've done is convince them to remain neutral in this dispute. However, this means I cannot aid you in any way either. Will you be all right?"

"Aye, I believe we will, my friend." Went grinned, and shook Eliwood's hand. Eliwood then turned to Lyn.

She said, "I will win. I have to. It's the only way that I can help my grandfather."

"I understand." Eliwood said. "Although I cannot help you directly, as a friend, I pray for your success."

Lyn smiled at him. "Thank you. I won't waste the opportunity you've given me."

With that, Eliwood bid them farewell, then left. Lyn, Went and everyone else also left, heading back to where they came from.

Lyn shouted to her legion. "All right, everyone! Let's get going!"

Went looked amongst them and noticed the clouds were turning grey and that fog was beginning to form. He leaned forward into Lyn's ear to whisper. "I think we've run into

another small technicality yet again…"

Sain said, "This weather is turning foul. It looks like a fog is rolling in."

Lyn frowned as Kent spoke to them. "This is no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle. It will be difficult to fight what we cannot see."

Lyn responded, "We can't let it delay us, though. Let us press on. We must get closer to the castle. What's the best route?"

Went pulled out the map from his satchel and looked it over with Lyn and the knights as everyone else huddled around them. Wil picked up Florina so she could see too.

Kent looked down at the map and spoke. "Let me think... Our best path is to the south... However, that runs through General Eagler's estate. It looks like we still have one

final obstacle to pass."

Went's keen ears heard the approaching clanging of moving armor. He whirled around as he saw a huge knight wielding a lance and an axe in his hands.

"Kent! I believe I found that final obstacle you were speaking of!"

Everyone turned around to face the knight.

"So you've come…" The knight said in a husky voice.

Sain turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Aah!" Sain shouted as his horse reared. Serra screamed as she threw her arms around him, squealing.

Kent's eyes widened. "You! You're... Lord Wallace!"

Lyn ran up to Kent. "Kent, who is this?"

Kent said to Lyn, "He used to be the commander of the knights of Caelin."

After Sain's horse settled down, Sain asked. "Aren't you supposed to be retired? I heard you were sowing fields now."

Wallace nodded, "I am, and I was. Then I received orders from Lord Lundgren. I was told to capture an imposter and a pair of rogue knights."

Went gasped, and realized that Lord Wallace could pose a threat to Lyn and himself.

Kent in surprise shouted, "Lord Wallace! Surely, you don't believe us to be oathbreakers, do you?"

Wallace, dismissing Kent's question, only said, "Bring me the girl that claims to be Lady Madelyn's child."

"Stay back, Lyn!" Went shouted as he threw himself in front of her as Sain asked Wallace, "What are your intentions?"

Wallace grinned. "If I don't like what I see I will take her."

Kent responded, "We will prevent you."

Wallace laughed, then spoke again. "You? Prevent me? You must be-"

Lyn, unable to contain herself any longer, emerged from behind Went and shouted, "Enough! I'm right here! I am Lyndis."

"Ah…" Wallace looked her over.

Lyn looked down at the floor before continuing. "I'll understand if you don't believe me. But I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!"

Wallace spoke to himself, "Hmm... Such beautiful eyes…"

"Pardon?" Lyn asked.

Wallace grinned, then puffed out his chest as he spoke with pride. "I've been a knight for 30 years, and there is one thing I learned. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ah, yes! I like you, girl! Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!"

Sain, almost unable to contain himself stammered. "Are you... Are you serious?"

Wallace saluted Sain. "This old bull has pledged his loyalty to Caelin. I would never allow an usurper on the throne. Let's march!"

As Wallace marched ahead to fight the Caelin soldiers, Kent remarked. "Lord Wallace! He... He hasn't changed at all."

Lyn smiled. "I like him. He's... honest."

Went grinned. "Aye, I like him too, he is a good man."

Kent spoke. "That he is. He deserves our respect."

A few moments later, the fog began to get thicker and thicker. Went watched as everyone marched with Wallace, as it appeared he knew the following area pretty well. Lyn walked next to Went with a smile, until she noticed the thick fog.

"Went... The fog's rolling in. We can't hit an enemy we can't see. Keep your eyes open, everyone!" Lyn said.

Went yelled though the fog. "Watch out! Lundgren wants us all dead! Don't let your guard down for a second! Don't!"

Went suddenly fell to the floor, two arrows had hit him, one in the left shoulder, the other in the right side, knocking him over.

"Went, Went! Are you alright?" Lyn panicked as she held him. Went reached up and pulled the arrows out, grimacing. "I'm alright. I just got shot, lucky thing my clothes are tough, and resistant to arrows…. Dang it." He growled.

Matthew came, and spoke to Went.

"Went, put me in the lead, please. Surely you know that we... er... thieves, if you must, can see through fog. Follow me, everyone!" Matthew shouted.

Went nodded, getting up with difficulty after he had drank a vulnerary. Lyn hovered over him. "Why did that scare me so much?" She wondered mentally. Went would not let anyone help him along, so eventually she was forced to turn her attention back to the battle. Then everyone rushed forward to General Eagler's territory. Matthew noticed something and froze. At that moment, he sensed something and saw a soldier yielding a javelin.

"HALT!" Matthew screamed to everyone as the javelin headed towards Serra, Dorcas and Erk. Sain, noticing the danger Serra and everyone else was in, galloped his horse towards them, followed by Kent and swooped Serra from the ground as Kent quickly took Dorcas and Erk. Lyn jumped as the javelin threw dirt into the air. Wallace looked ahead, then with a bit of regret, screamed as he threw his own iron lance into the flesh of the Caelin soldier.

Serra blushed as she spoke in her high pitched voice. "Why thank you, Sain!" Sain grinned as they all fought their way to General Eagler's estate. Lucius attacked another soldier with his light magic. Dorcas cut mercilessly into the enemy as Wil kept firing his arrows, felling the foe.

Eventually, the amount of soldiers decreased and Lyn led on the mercenaries on. Wallace finally noticed a knight on a horse. Wallace shouted at the mounted cavalier ahead of him. "Eagler!"

Almost in a nostalgic tone, he looked back at Wallace. "General Wallace... So you've sided with the girl, too, have you?"

Wallace yelled at the top of his gruff voice. "I fight for Caelin's honor, not Lundgren's lies!"

"Ah... Is that so? You are… Enough! There's nothing more to be said. I name you traitors all! Come! Do your worst! Bring forth the imposter who calls herself 'Lyndis'!" Eagler shouted. "She shall not pass beyond this place!"

"I am Lyndis. I'm no pretender. I'd ask you to believe me, but your heart and mind seem set." Lyn answered Eagler.

"Enough talk... Draw your sword!" Eagler yelled.

Wallace stepped in front of Lyn.

"Eagler! I deal with traitors. Let the lady go. If I fall, then you may fight her."

Eagler growled and raised his spear, Wallace hefted his axe. Went put himself in front of Lyn. Eagler charged, and thrust his lance at Wallace.

Wallace dodged the thrust and hacked into Eagler with his axe.

"Nnng... Go... Go quickly. The marquess... He knows nothing of this... His life is...There's no illness. Only... poison... Please... for the marquess... for all of Caelin…" Eagler then let out a sigh as he died.

As Lyn stared at Eagler's corpse, she sighed, then turned to Kent and Sain and asked, "What kind of man was General Eagler?"

Sain sighed and stared down at the floor. Serra and the others looked at him with concerned faces as Kent answered Lyn.

"When Sain and I first became knights, he was our captain. Our teacher…"

Went cut in. "He seemed to want to help, yet, why did he attack Lyn and the rest of us?"

Lyn said, "I think he must have known we were telling the truth. Why did he force the fight?"

Sain spoke as he kept looking at the grass beneath his mount, saddened at the loss of General Eagler. "Something must have... Lord Lundgren was exerting some hold on him... Eagler was trying to protect someone. A friend perhaps, or family."

Lyn could not bear to seem the knights with such saddened looks, feeling guilty, she yelled in anger.

"May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I care not what others do, I WILL stop that man!"

Sain and Kent, and everyone stared at Lyn, taken away by the energy she put into her voice. Went walked to her side and held her hand.

Lyn, still a little angry, thinking about Lundgren, turned to Went and shouted to him. "Went! The final battle is approaching!" Went nodded. "The day of reckoning comes soon." He declared solemnly.

_At Castle Caelin..._

The marquess lay in bed, coughing several times as he felt a stinging in his chest. Moaning, he looked as his brother, Lundgren came in and poked him.

"How are you feeling today, my dear brother?"

"Lundgren... You... You fiend…" The marquess was barely able to speak in fatigue.

Lundgren laughed, then spoke again to his brother. "Your granddaughter is dead by now. And soon, you will join her."

"Lyndis... Why did this happen? I...I only wanted to see her once." The once hoping marquess slumped back into his bed, deeply regretting his past actions to his daughter, Madelyn.

Lundgren sneered as he leaned into the marquess's face as he spoke in a mocking tone. "Have you lost all hope? Has your life lost all meaning?"

The marquess averted his eyes from Lundgren's face as he kept speaking to him.

"Then hurry up and die, you miserable old dotard! You and your precious granddaughter are in my way!" Lundgren screamed. "I curse your name! I despise you! My worthless wretch of a brother!"

Lundgren stormed out of the marquess's room, slamming the door behind him. The marquess shut his eyes and mumbled to himself.

"Madelyn... Lyndis... why, why must this happen?"

_Back to our travelers..._

All the knights set up camp and sat down again, thinking to himself. Lyn joined him, she smiled at him.

"Went, you really had me nervous back there."

"I did?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I never felt so scared since my village was attacked." Lyn leaned in close to Went and hugged him. Went turned a bit red, then hugged Lyn back. Lyn hesitated a moment as her head lay close to Went's chest. She felt him breathing against her. Lyn smiled, then let him go.

"Goodnight Went, take care, for me."

Went stopped blushing and smiled. "Thanks Lyn. You too. Night."

Lyn pulled out a blanket and laid next to Went facing the opposite way. Went heard as she created a steady pattern of breathing. After she fell asleep, he bid everyone else goodnight and shut his eyes.

As he drifted off to sleep he thought, about the coming battle, and made a silent vow to do whatever he had to in order to aid Lyn.

.

_Lyn and company approach Castle Caelin tomorrow. Will, Lyn be able to fend off Lundgren, even with Went's fighting advice? Find out in the next chapter, __**The Distant Plains.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_General Eagler has been defeated. Lyn and her band ever nearer to Castle Caelin. Within the castle walls, Lyn's bitter enemy, Lundgren, awaits... A man who would kill his own kin for a throne. He is the source of all her troubles. He must be stopped._

Went opened his eyes as the morning sun crept up upon his face. He yawned and looked up at the sun. All of a sudden, he noticed something was pressed against him. He looked over and noticed that Lyn and snuggled up to him during the night. He couldn't help smiling, at the tender display of trust, even if it was probably subconscious. I got up carefully, trying not to disturb Lyn. Went looked down and noticed that Lyn had a smile on her face. He smiled too, then when hunting for breakfast. When he came back with a few wild birds, Kent began making breakfast. As they all ate, Kent spoke to Lyn.

Kent said to Lyn, "Lady Lyndis, you should be able to see Castle Caelin once we pass these mountains."

Lyn had a faraway look in her eyes as she said, "Grandfather... I'll be with you soon."

"Everything rests on this next battle." Kent said.

Sain grinned, "Lundgren will not be receiving the reinforcements he expected. He'll move against us with everything he has soon."

"Let him come!" Lyn shouted defiantly. "Let them all come! I will not be turned away! I will see my grandfather... I've come too far to let anyone stand in my way."

Lyn turned to Went. "This is it, Went. This is our final test." She then turned to everyone; Sain, Kent, Florina, Wil, Dorcas, Serra, Erk, Wallace, Matthew, Rath, Lucius, Nils and Ninian. "My friends, for one last time, lend me your strength!"

Went grinned, "Aye, today will be a day of reckoning, it is time to end Lundgren's quest for power. It has gone on far to long for my tastes." Everybody nodded in agreement.

Everyone began getting ready, and ran for Castle Caelin.

Went sniffed the air as everyone else walked by him. His nose picked up the scent of upcoming rain. Went frowned as he looked up at the sky and saw gray clouds slowly start to develop. Lyn nudged him.

"Those clouds look bad. It's going to rain soon. Let's go, Went." Lyn said. "We should press on while we're still able."

"Move it people! It's going to rain! If it does, stick together, the soil will be horrible for our horses and feet!" Kent urged everyone on.

Everyone nodded as they rushed as much as they could. Then Went stopped a moment and watched the oncoming downpour. It rained for about an hour or so as the mercenaries pressed onwards. Lyn then pointed to the sky.

"Look! The clouds are breaking. This rain should stop soon…" Lyn said.

Went frowned. "Aye, that may be true Lyn, but they are not going to stop soon." Went pointed to an onslaught of Caelin soldiers rushing their way, brandishing their weapons aggressively. Went grinned. "Now for some fun. Everyone attack, Florina you stay back in case of archers. Serra, Nils, Ninian, stay back with Florina, you will be safer there. Everybody else, lets take 'em down." He let out a wild yell and charged, swords drawn.

They all eventually got to Lundgren waiting for them at the castle gates. He emerged, laden with armor, upon seeing the attackers, he yelled out to everyone.

"This is my realm, and you've entered without my permission." Lundgren shouted. "You will not leave these lands alive!"

"I beg to differ! It is you who will die today." Went shouted. "Lyn, now's your time!" Went called out to her. Lyn emerged and glared at Lundgren as it began to rain again.

"So you're the girl claiming kinship with my brother!"

Lyn asked Lundgren, "You'll play this farce to the end, won't you, Lundgren?" Went clenched his hands tighter on the handles of his Dragon Katti, glaring at Lundgren.

"The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel! I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now!"

"To further your own black ambitions, you've harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve. I have neither pity nor mercy for you. Lundgren! Prepare yourself!" She screamed in anger.

"Whelp!" Lundgren called out to Lyn. He didn't notice until too late that Went had crept up behind him.

"Die scum!" Went roared and charged, Lundgren reacted swiftly, fending off Went's

attacks, then he knocked Went's legs out from under him with the side of his axe. Went hit the floor, gritting his teeth, as Lundgren advanced on him grinning, nastily. "So, you are the tactician who aided the imposter, you shall die for meddling in the affairs of Caelin." He growled, planting his foot on Went's chest.

"Went! NO!" Lyn screamed drawing her sword, running forward, desperate to save him. Went, quickly crossed his swords in front of his neck, as Lundgren brought his axe down. Axe met Dragon Katti, and Went fought as hard as he could to keep Lundgren's axe away from his throat. As Lyn got close, Lundgren noticed, and knocked her away, with one hand as he held his axe in the other.

"Lyn! NO!" Went cried and tried to break free but Lundgren was too strong for him.

Lundgren, preoccupied with Went, and Lyn didn't notice that Wallace had thrown a javelin at him, and he screamed as it penetrated his armor and pierced his arm. As Went rolled away, from Lundgren, Kent and Sain both attacked with armorslayers and heavy spears from the side. Lyn check on Went in the confusion, once satisfied that he was alright, she turned her attention back to the battle. Weakened, Lundgren knelt on all floors as Lyn stood in front of him. She looked down at him for a moment. "Your treachery ends here and now Lundgren! You have caused enough harm to your realm and to my grandfather! It ends NOW!" Lyn screamed. With those powerful words, Lundgren looked up in horror as Lyn thrust the Mani Katti through him, shattering the armor with its mystical power. Went smiled, watching as Lundgren began to die.

"That annoying little girl... Nothing but a savage from Sacae... The Caelin throne... should be... Mine…" With that, Lundgren perished, and Lyn rushed into the castle with everyone else.

"We've won... At last, I can see my grandfather." Lyn hugged Went. Went smiled. "Aye, you are finally here at your destination, Lyn…" He whispered.

A worker at the palace approached, "You are Lady Lyndis, are you not?"

"Who are you?" Lyn asked.

"I am Reismann, the chancellor of the Caelin royal family. I have received word from Kent and Sain when you first met, but then Lundgren discovered the message and imprisoned me. It is my great pleasure to welcome you to your true home."

"Thank you. May I please see my grandfather now?"

"Yes, of course." Reismann sighed. "Do not be shocked by what you see. Lundgren has been poisoning the marquess's meals for some time. His body has been ravaged... He's been bedridden for months."

With this, Lyn took Went by the hand as they went into the marquess's room.

Lord Hausen spoke from under his covers. "Who is there? I said no visitors. I will see no one."

Lyn hung her head as she looked down at the floor in silence. Went held her hand tighter for comfort.

The marquess sighed, "What are you doing? Leave me...to die…"

Lyn gathered her courage, "Um...Pardon me... My name is... I'm Lyndis."

"Eh? Did you say Lyndis? Is that…"

Lord Hausen began to stir as Lyn spoke.

"My father's name was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca. My mother was... Madelyn. I was raised on the plains."

"... Could it be?" Lord Hausen sat up and looked at Lyn. "Come, come here. Let me see your face."

Lyn approached, kneeling next to Lord Hausen as he placed his hand underneath her chin.

"Oh... Yes... There is no doubt." The marquess gave a heartwarming smile. "You are Madelyn's trueborn child... Uhhh... Ahhhh…"

The marquess seemed to be in pain as he struggled to sit further up.

"Grandfather!"

Lord Hausen held Lyn tight to him as Lyn began to tear, crying lightly into his chest.

Lord Hausen emotionally spoke, embracing his granddaughter. "Lundgren told me that my daughter had died. My heir... and you, too. He told me you were dead. Thank you... Thank you for living... Ahhhh... I am blessed…" He held her tight, burying his face into her ponytail.

Lyn quietly spoke to Hausen. "Mother and father were slain last year by brigands. I... I was the only survivor. I lived on, but…"

The marquess gave a sad smile to his newfound granddaughter. "Lyndis, please forgive a prideful old man. If I had but accepted your parents' love...There would have been no bandits. We would have lived here together in perfect peace."

Lyn spoke again to him. "Grandfather. My parents... My tribe... Our life was one of love and peace. The end was tragic, but... up until the attack, we were truly happy."

Hausen asked joy plain in his voice, "Truly? Madelyn had a life of happiness? Knowing that gives me so much joy. Thank you, Lyndis. I can die in peace now…"

Lyn cried out, "No! Grandfather! You mustn't say that!"

Hausen sighed. "There's no avoiding it, Lyndis. I've taken too much poison for far too long. It's too late…"

Lyn shouted slightly in determination. "Be brave, Grandfather! You will recover! Believe me! On the plains, we say that illness fails in the face of a strong heart! I am with you now! You mustn't give up!"

"You're...with me…" Hausen thought aloud.

"Yes. We have so much to talk about. Walks to take, music to listen to. There's so much I want to do with you, so much lost time we can recover!"

Hausen smiled. "That does sound... Nice."

Lyn beamed, wiping the tears from her face. "Doesn't it? And once you're well, I'll take you to the plains. I'll show you the endless sky, the oceans of grass... I want you to know the lands that my mother loved so much!"

Hausen thought aloud again. "The lands Madelyn loved... You're right. I still have... quite a bit of living to do."

Lyn said, "You can do it, Grandfather!"

"Lyndis…"

Went smiled as he watched the touching reunion. It brought back so many memories of his own family when he was a child. He wiped a tear from his eye. He had a feeling that they needed alone time, so he attempted to slip away, until Lyn called him back.

"Went, come and meet my grandfather. Grandfather, this is Went, the tactician who helped me get here alive." Lyn said.

"Ahhh another Sacaen, and one who is a tactician." Lord Hausen said, smiling. "Thank you for helping my granddaughter."

"You are most welcome milord. Helping people in need is what I do. She saved my life, and I returned the favor by helping her reach her destination alive." Went bowed. And Lyn smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze.

_A little while later..._

Lyn and Went were walking out, both with happy faces as they were greeted by everyone outside.

"Lady Lyndis!" Sain asked eagerly. "Do you honestly plan on remaining here? Tell me truly!"

Lyn nodded. "Yes, until my grandfather is well. I can't leave him now. I won't."

Kent reported, "The physician says that Lord Hausen looks like a new man. It's like he was never ill. And it's all thanks to you, milady."

Lyn said, "He's the only family I have left. I want him to live a long life."

At this moment, Florina ran up to Lyn. "Lady Lyndis!"

"What is it, Florina?"

Florina laughed and announced happily, "I've been taken into service by House Caelin! From here on, Lyn... I mean, Lady Lyndis...We'll be together always!"

Lyn smiled. "Really? Oh, that pleases me so... but... Please don't call me Lady Lyndis. For you, I'm still just Lyn."

"My pegasus and I fly for your house now. I am your servant. There are rules to follow."

"Florina!" Lyn shouted.

Florina just smiled at her. "I'm happiest when I'm with you. That's more important than how I address you... Please…"

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to it, right? Very well. I understand."

"Oh, thank you! I do love you, Lyn!" Florina threw her arms around her best friend laughing. "Oops! I mean...Lady Lyndis!" She then let go of her as Lyn laughed.

Wil then came up to Lyn. "Lady Lyndis! I've decided to stay, too!"

"Wil? Weren't you planning on returning home?"

"Well, I was, but... I've grown quite fond of Lyndis's Legions, you know... I couldn't possibly leave everyone behind. I'll send word to my family regarding my decision."

"I'm pleased to have you, Wil."

"Thank you, milady."

Went sighed, knowing he couldn't stay with Lyn. Hoping to make his disappearance, he tried to slip away. He knew he would miss Lyn sorely, and his newfound friends, but he had a goal as well. He stopped when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around and felt his insides melt a bit. It was Lyn, and she seemed sad.

"Went... You're leaving, aren't you?"

Went nodded, "Aye, but do you want me to stay?"

Lyn immediately turned red and responded. "No, I'm not asking you to stay. It's just…"

Lyn looked at the floor. "I'll miss you." She sighed before continuing. "When I found you unconscious on the plains... I had no idea we would be together for so long. You've helped us so much, and I'm sure you've learned all you can from us."

"Aye, its true, but I still have much more to go, I still need more training, and I still have yet to avenge my family…"

"You'll do just fine on your own. I have the utmost faith that you'll be a master tactician, Went. That's from someone who's seen your work!"

Lyn threw herself into his arms as the slight wind from the far plains blew their way. They held each other tightly as the breeze comforted them.

She whispered into his ear. "Well then, take care... I... I hope to see you again. I'm sure that I will someday…"

Went, feeling emotions indescribable for him. He wanted to be with Lyn, however, his goal and her goal conflicted. He spoke soothingly in her ear.

"I hope we will see each other again. I truly hope I will. From the bottom of my heart." Went leaned over and kissed Lyn lightly on her left cheek. Which caused her to blush.

Went let go of her and sighed, "Here, take this…" He said handing her a necklace that he pulled from his satchel.

"What is this?" She asked, as she put it on.

"It is a necklace that belonged to my mother. I think you should have it, as something to remember me by. In case….we don't meet again…" Lyn looked at him, she looked like she wanted to protest, but then thought better of it.

"Thank you Went, I will treasure this with all my heart." Went smiled, sighed again and walked away, turning back and waving as he left. Lyn began to smile a bit, in sadness for his leaving, and happiness for himself fulfilling his dream.

Lyn stood upon the hill she stood and sat, and watched as Went slowly disappeared into the sunset...

_Epilogue..._

Kent, Knight of Lycia - For his bravery in fulfilling his command, Kent is named Knight Commander of Caelin. It is a high honor for one so young, but no one denies his worth.

Sain, Knight of Lycia - Sain has earned the honor of being named sub-commander of the Caelin knights. Despite his promotion, he still scoffs at authority and woos the village girls. He is much loved by the citizenry.

Florina, Pegasus Knight of Ilia - Florina has arranged to stay in Caelin. She spends her every waking hour in rigorous training, hoping to become invaluable to Lyn. Her fear of men has lessened, but... only slightly.

Wil, Archer of Pherae - With his cheery outlook and his happy-go-lucky demeanor, Wil has become quite dear the Marquess Caelin's household. Kent is teaching him manners befitting a sworn man of Castle Caelin.

Dorcas, Fighter of Bern - Once Lyn's true heritage is recognized in Caelin, Dorcas returns to his home in Bern. There, he cares for his wife and makes a good living as a mercenary, fighting the local bandits.

Serra, Cleric of Ostia - Ultimately, Erk succeeds in seeing Serra safely to Ostia. While her behavior is irritating at best, she is sorely missed. Her acerbic tongue has become legendary.

Erk, the Wandering Mage - His contract with Serra complete, Erk sets off for Etruria. His time as a mercenary is just part of his training, and he is glad to see it end. He has since returned to his mentor.

Rath, the Sacaen Nomad - In the celebration following Lyn's return to Caelin, Rath slips out unseen. Whether he has returned to Sacae or has continued to work as a mercenary, no one knows.

Matthew, the Enigmatic Thief - Matthew vanishes after the final battle and his whereabouts remain a mystery.

Nils, the Mysterious Musician - Nils and his sister, Ninian take their leave of Castle Caelin after a few days. He may well be traveling the land, mastering his musical skills somewhere.

Lucius, the Traveling Monk - Lucius studies in Caelin for a time, but he departs after receiving summons to another land. He has since been seen traveling with a hard-eyed mercenary.

Wallace, the Caelin General - For Wallace, Lyn's struggle only whets his appetite for battle. He sets off in search for a cause worthy of his blade. Unfortunately he lacks any sense of direction, so it may be years before he returns.

Went, the Sacaen Warrior Tactician - Went leaves Lyn to continue his training. He plans on traveling throughout Lycia. Lyn refuses to say good-bye, believing in her heart that she will see him again.

Lyn, the Swordfighter from Sacae - Lyn now lives with her grandfather as Lady Lyndis of Castle Caelin. Under her loving care, Lord Hausen recovers, and now the two of them go for many walks in the Caelin gardens

On clear, dry nights, Lyn can be seen high atop a hill near the castle. Perhaps she is remembering the home of her youth, the plains of Sacae.

Or perhaps, she is thinking of someone else.


	13. Chapter 13

_Once, dragon fought man in a war called the Scouring... Mankind vanquished the dragons thanks to the efforts of eight heroes. These eight mighty generals brought peace to Elibe. The continent was divided into nations, and the people enjoyed an easy prosperity. The hero Hartmut settled in the east and founded Bern, famed for its military might. St. Elimine moved west, and her sacred name flourished among the artisans of Etruria. The horsewoman Hanon's legacy lived on with the nomads of her beloved plains of Sacae. The birthplace of the knight Barigan is now home to the renowned Knights of Ilia. The berserker Durban's final glory was to create a warrior's clan in the Western Isles. The arch sage Athos is said to have retired to the barren wasteland of Nabata. The heirs of the champion Roland themselves have become lords of the Lycian League. Elibe has enjoyed a peace that spans 980 years... How much longer can this peace stand before its foundations begin to crumble?_ _Deep within the Lycian League lies Pherae, a land that has known no conflict for many generations, but which now finds itself touched by a shadow of unease. Its beloved and benevolent ruler, Lord Elbert, has mysteriously vanished... as have a number of his sworn men, loyal knights who serve at his side. A month has passed without word from the Marquess. Rumors of his death abound. However, the marquess's son believes his father lives, and he has vowed to find him. Marquess Pherae's son, Eliwood: A red-haired youth who will one day become the finest knight in all of Lycia. His long journey begins here. And for others, it will be another journey, of memories and hope._

Went finally arrived in Pherae. He took in a deep breath of air as a slight breeze blew among the grass. He smiled a bit as he saw an inn he could spend the night at. Of course, after 15 days straight travel without proper meals or sleep, anybody would instantly welcome a bed for the night.

Went, fatigued and hungry, began to walk in the direction of the inn at the local village. As he walked, he noticed that he looked a mess. He had dirt all over his cloak and clothes and his hair was tousled. He also sported a new scar, one that spread from cheek to cheek, it was about half-way between his eyes and mouth, and crossed his nose. He had gotten it in a battle with bandits.

Only his beautiful green eyes remained un blemished by dirt and battle scars. They still burned with angry brightness of a warrior. He checked the Dragon Katti that hung at his sides. Eventually, Went reached the handle of the inn door and staggered in. The innkeeper gasped as she saw Went fall on the floor.

After Went got back up on his feet, he walked up to the innkeeper and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He spoke to her.

"Madam, do you have an extra room that I could stay in for the night? Here is some gold."

The innkeeper looked him over then nodded. "There's a room down that hallway. Mary, Bella, show him to his room. Also, bring him a nice warm bowl of soup. He looks like he's come a long way."

Went weakly smiled at her as the two workers showed him his room and shut the door behind him after giving Went the key. Went sighed, then took off his cloak, shirt, sword belt, swords, and pants, so as not to dirty the clean bed sheets.

He then shut his eyes as he drifted off into a deep sleep. The ladies came back in and took his clothes to wash, and then came back in later and left them folded by his bed. And he then climbed into bed, after eating the soup.

Several hours went by. Went lay motionless, breathing at a steady rate in and out. As sleep overtook him he dreamed of Sacae, his tribe, the bandits who killed his family, and of course, he also dreamed of Lyn, the young woman he had befriended on the plains. In his dream he saw her fighting the bandits. Unfortunately she was no match for them. "Went help!" She called, out to him. He tried to reach her but was to late, and had to watch as she went down. "NOOOOOO!" Went cried out in anguish.

Went woke with a start, his eyes wide open and jumped out of bed panting. He looked around and noticed a thin, white sheet on his chest.

"I'm in bed? Then it must have been a dream_…_"He thought to himself. He still heard screaming however. Several people from the sound of it. He also heard a gruff sounding voice yell.

"I have an announcement to make! As of now, this village is mine! Groznyi is your new liege! Now, bring every last piece of gold, down to the smallest fleck!"

"Bandits." Went growled, and threw on his clothes, and his cloak and went to the window as he noticed that bandits were plundering the village. He watched as a knight with blue, unruly hair galloped into the town and spoke with a girl with dark blue-green hair. Grinning he looked on and spoke to himself.

"Well, looks like another exciting adventure for me." Went commented, and laughed a bit as he jumped through his room window. He joined them and asked.

"Excuse me my good sir. Could you make good use of a traveling tactician such as myself?"

The knight nodded. "Yes! All the help I can get can help! Jump on! What is your name?"

"It's Went." Went replied, grinning he then leaped up behind the knight on his horse, followed by the girl who sat behind Went.

The knight whipped the reigns to his horse and raced out of town.

_At Castle Pherae..._

A paladin knight with light purple hair galloped out of the castle gate and met Lord Eliwood by the side of the castle and spoke to him.

"Lord Eliwood, we leave on your word."

Eliwood said, "Thank you, Marcus. Let me say my farewells."

Marcus nodded as Eliwood went back inside. He was greeted by a knight named Isadora inside.

"Mother, it's time for us to go." He said.

Eliwood's mother held his hands. "Eliwood... Promise that you will return to me safely. I'm worried about your father, but... If anything were to happen to you…" She looked to the floor. "My heart could not bear that sorrow."

Eliwood hugged her. "I know, Mother. Please do not worry. Father is alive. I know it. I vow that I will find him and return him to your side."

Eliwood's mother, with a worried expression, looked Eliwood in his captivating, bright blue eyes. "I have your word then."

"Yes, of course." He then turned to Isadora. "I entrust my mother to you while I am away."

Isadora nodded. "I will guard her well."

Eliwood nodded, then kissed his mother on the cheek. After that, he ran off to Marcus again.

"So, Marcus. It looks like it's just the two of us."

Marcus shook his head. "No. Lowen will be traveling with us."

"Oh, Lowen? That's reassuring."

Marcus nodded. "I sent him to the village. He hopes to seek out a few able men who are skilled at arms. Normally, I would not travel with such low numbers to our company, but... I will bow to you on this matter."

"I'm sorry Marcus. I'd rather have my mother with as many knights left to guard her as possible while I am away. If anything were to happen to her…" Eliwood trailed off.

"I understand, milord." Marcus growled. "What's keeping Lowen!"

At that moment, Lowen arrived, with his two guests from the village on his horse. Halting in front of Eliwood and Marcus, Lowen's steed kicked up torn grass and dirt from the earth.

"Lord Eliwood! Co-Commander Marcus! I…"

Marcus held Lowen by the shoulders. "Lowen! Calm yourself! A knight must be in control at all times."

Lowen, still unable to control himself. "Bandits are attacking the village!"

"What? Bandits? Here?" Marcus shouted.

Eliwood asked. "Are you sure?"

Lowen nodded. "She can tell you."

With that, the girl slid off of Lowen's steed and began blushing as she spoke to Eliwood.

"Lord Eliwood? I am Rebecca, the daughter of the village magistrate. Those bandits came without warning. They are taking all of our belongings! Please help us!"

Eliwood thought a moment then yelled to Marcus and Lowen.

"We must aid the village!" The knights nodded, then prepared their weapons as Eliwood spoke to Rebecca.

"Stay where you are and hide. Keep out of their sight." He said as he began to walk off.

Rebecca pleaded.

"Wait! Please, let me help you. I hunt every day with a bow and arrow. I am experienced at archery!"

Eliwood sighed then smiled at her. "Alright, but please, be careful."

"Yes, milord." Rebecca said.

Lowen interrupted. "One more thing sir, this young man has offered to assist us in our plight. A traveling tactician who was staying at the inn."

"A tactician?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes, milord. This is Went."

With that, Went jumped off the horse and grinned.

"Greetings, remember me, Lord Eliwood?"

"Went!" Eliwood said surprised.

Lowen looked perplexed. "Do you know this person, milord?"

Eliwood nodded. "I met him during the trouble at Caelin last year. If I remember correctly, he was a fantastic military advisor. If not for him, Marquess Caelin and his granddaughter, Lyndis may not have survived Lundgren's attacks." He turned to Went.

"What brings you to Pherae, my friend?"

"Training mostly." Came the reply.

"Still wandering about honing your skills as a strategist?"

Went nodded. "Aye."

"A worthy pursuit." He shook Went's hand firmly. "Let's give thanks to providence for our chance reunion. Please, if you don't mind, can you help us clear the town of bandits?"

"Aye, of course. It's my favorite pastime." Went laughed.

"And what happened to your face?" Eliwood asked, curiously.

"Oh that, I got into a fight with bandits that's why I got this facial scar." Went replied nonchalantly.

As Went, Eliwood, and their companions left for the village, Dorcas and someone else stepped out of the village. Dorcas's friend laughed. "Hah! Look! It's like that knight said! It's Lord Eliwood!"

"So it seems, Bartre." Dorcas said.

Bartre looked on curiously. "What's he doing?" He stuck his neck out further. "Ooo... him and some skinny brown-headed guy are taking on the bandits! Knights are helping too it seems. Protecting innocents? A lordly thing to do, isn't it?"

Dorcas rolled his eyes. "You talk too much. The lordling needs our help."

"Have no fear, Bartre the Brave is here!" With that, Bartre jumped out and hacked into the flesh of the local bandits, waiting for Eliwood to arrive.

"What is this, a pack of children coming to play? You think you can challenge me?" The bandit leader shouted, but then panicked as soon as he saw Marcus and Lowen.

"What? Pheraen knights? But that's impossible!" Eliwood, making little work of the underling, killed him swiftly with his rapier.

"I thought my luck... was finally turning around…" He fell lifeless to the cobblestone road as Eliwood cleaned his rapier.

Went smiled in approval. "You didn't even need my help. Nicely done."

A small, plump man who was thinning on the top of his head came to greet their saviors. "You would be Lord Eliwood?"

Eliwood nodded.

"Thank you ever so much for saving our village."

"Think nothing of it. It's the least I could do."

"Alas, the people of Laus know no such protection, for Lord Darin is preparing for war. He ignores all complaints of thieves and bandits."

Eliwood became startled, worries coming to his head. "Are you sure?"

"I would not lie, milord. My brother just moved here from Laus. His home was torched. All the people of Laus know that they could go to war at any given day."

Marcus pulled Eliwood to the side. "If this is true, the situation is a grave one. If Marquess Laus is going to war... his target is probably another Lycian territory. Maybe it's related to Lord Elbert's disappearance."

Raising an eyebrow, Went asked. "Marquess Pherae has gone missing?"

Lowen nodded.

Eliwood thought a moment, "Marcus, it seems a tenuous connection, but it's a good start as any. Let us travel to Laus." He turned to Went. "Thank you for your guidance, Went."

Went bowed. "Milord, it is my duty as a tactician to advise and aid. And as a Sacaen warrior, it is also my duty fight for others."

"Where are you bound next?" Eliwood asked Went. Went remained silent. "If you have no destination, I would appreciate it if you would join our travels. We are trying to find my father. That is our purpose. I warn you, I know not where this will lead…"

After some thinking Went answered.

"I will join you, milord."

"Splendid! I pray we give you no cause to regret your decision."

The plump man scolded Rebecca as she tried to follow.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"I wish to accompany Lord Eliwood…"

"He's riding into danger. Don't be silly."

"That's exactly the reason I want to go. We owe him our lives. I must repay him. I can be of service."

"But…"

"Also, I may find my brother. You have your responsibilities. Let me offer my help! I need to do this!"

"Dear me, you're just as stubborn as your mother was. Only if Eliwood agrees, you may go."

Rebecca beamed. "Oh father, thank you! Thank you!"

Rebecca gave him a big hug, filled with glee. She then rushed off to Eliwood.

Blushing for a reason she could not understand, Rebecca looked up at Eliwood.

"My father gave me permission to join you, milord. I owe you my life. Please let me join you."

Eliwood smiled. "Welcome aboard, Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled, then jumped on Lowen's horse after he invited her to join his mount. Went and Eliwood joined Marcus as they all rode off in the sunset to Laus. Dorcas and Bartre joining them en route. Went shut his eyes and smiled. He remembered the adventure he had last year, riding with the Caelin knights, Kent and Sain, the wind blowing in his hair at a rushing speed always made him feel content at heart.

_With a new year, comes a new challenge for our brave Cimarron warrior tactician. Now he must aid Eliwood and hi group in their search for Lord Elbert, who has mysteriously vanished. Also Laus is preparing for war, what could this mean? Could it have anything to do with Lord Elbert's disappearance? Find out in the next chapter_. _**Birds of a Feather**__._


	14. Chapter 14

_After speaking with the village magistrate, Eliwood and company set their sights on Laus. The road from Pherae to Laus passes through Santaruz. Eliwood suspects his missing father must have visited Santaruz en route to Ostia. Eliwood arranges a meeting with the local ruling lord to see what he can learn._

_At Santaruz Castle..._

The marquess anxiously looked at the odd man in the dark robes ahead of him and spoke.

"What? Eliwood is here?"

The man, nodded with shimmering golden eyes. "Yes, his colleagues and he have set up camp on a hill south of us. He seeks permission to enter Santaruz. He wishes an audience of you."

The marquess spoke in a sympathetic tone, remembering moments he and young Eliwood have had in the past. "Do you think he's come to ask of his father? If that's the reason... I wouldn't know what to say."

The man simply replied. "Say nothing, and send him on his way."

The marquess replied, "Yes... I know Eliwood well. His father and I are old friends. I have no children of my own; I've always adored Eliwood... I don't think I could look him in the eye and lie. I could not."

"Then if that will happen, we must chase him away. If you don't speak, you can't lie, can you?"

"Wait!" The marquess felt worry sinking into his heart. "Do you mean to harm Eliwood?"

"Not harm. A scratch or two will leave no scars. He will run home and end his adventure. He knows he's all Pherae has left…"

With that the mysterious man left the marquess. The marquess sighed as his guilt began to eat away at his insides.

_To our travelers..._

Went looked on aimlessly as several trees passed him by as he continued to ride with Marcus and Lowen. He had sorely missed riding on a horse and now, that was exactly what he was doing. His drifting began to take him to thoughts and memories of Lyn. He had had a vision not so very long ago, that had warned him of a grave danger that rapidly approached. And he was beginning to wonder if Lord Elbert's disappearance had anything to do with it. And as they had been riding towards Santaruz, Went had become aware of a feeling of dread. And he could not ignore it, despite his more rational judgment.

Marcus, spoke to Eliwood then.

"Instead of entering Laus with such little people, I suggest we ask Marquess Santaruz for his assistance. It is a good plan."

Eliwood thought for a moment. "True. I'm pleased to have you with us. Lord Helman... I've known him since I was a child. I'm sure he will help."

Went whirled around as soon as heard a twig snapping, knowing that by the sound of the twig, someone was there he shouted. "Someone is following us!"

Marcus jumped in front of Eliwood. "Lord Eliwood! Beware!"

With this, a fat man jumped out at the travelers and laughed. Rebecca, frightened at the sight of another bandit, hid behind Lowen.

He sneered. "Excuse me, noble sirs, alms for a poor villager?"

Marcus scoffed. "Poor villager? You look nothing like an honest man."

Lowen barked shortly, "Clear the road, quickly!"

"Step quickly? Hah. Good advice, maybe you're the ones who should heed it!"

"What?" Lowen gasped, wondering what this ruffian could mean.

The man continued. "Someone wants the boy dead. A shame if you ask me, but he will die here. Today." He then turned to the bordering woods and mountains.

"C'mon boys! Earn your keep and fight!"

Bartre gazed on in wonder as the numbers seemed to rise exponentially. Dorcas sighed as he put his hand on Went's shoulder.

"Here we go again, eh, Went? Just like old times... Seems out fates are bound."

Went nodded thinking for a moment, and remembering Natalie back at the fortress. "Aye, just like old times. Oh, how your wife Natalie?"

"Natalie? Oh, she's still in Pherae. I'm working for you again, so she isn't worried. She was actually quite pleased and sends greetings."

Went nodded. "Nice, now I want to you take out that bandit with the lance."

Dorcas nodded and rushed out, taking Bartre into battle.

Dorcas threw his hand axe into the skull of an unsuspecting bandit while Bartre hacked into his side. They all began to clear out the bandits one by one.

_On the other side of the battle..._

"Hmm. Looks like a fight... You! Soldier! Are you just going to stand there and watch?" A well-built tall, dark blue-haired man yelled to a soldier. The soldier turned around and glared. "What occurs here is no affair of a meddling foreign lordling like you!"

"I believe I'm going to have to disagree with you. You are trying to kill my friend!" The man screamed in anger.

"Wha-?" The soldier began, but was silenced by the anger of the man and his Wolf Beil.

All of a sudden, Serra stepped from behind the man as she looked at the soldier's carcass on the grass. She squealed.

"Ewww! That's terrible! I loathe violence!" Then Matthew turned up and congratulated the lord for his kill.

"Nicely done milord!"

Matthew was interrupted by a knight who went up to the axe-wielding lord.

He spoke in a deep voice, "I wish you wouldn't condone to violence as a first reaction…"

The man growled, his anger and worry rose. "Chastise me later, Oswin! First, we deal with the bandits! We NEED to help Eliwood!"

"Help Eliwood? That sounds a lot like a convenient excuse for more violence…" Oswin muttered.

"Oswin!" He growled. Oswin sighed. "Yes, yes I'm coming…" and he joined the fight.

The lord then turned to Matthew and Serra. He spoke to Matthew.

"Matthew, go and hide with Serra."

If Matthew's mouth had dropped even an inch lower, he would have been eating dirt. "What! With Serra…?"

Serra screamed. "No! I'm going with you!" she said to the lord.

He screamed back at her, losing his already shortened temper. "You are not! You'll slow me down!"

"How rude!" Serra pouted.

He growled. "Oswin, we take our leave now."

"Yes, Lord Hector." Oswin answered as he followed Hector into battle.

Hector, still angered from before rushed into the fray with a bellow so loud, it made many of the soldiers avert their gaze. Hector cut off the first person's head, then cut into another person's chest and fought his way through, leaving whoever he left behind to Oswin. As soon as he saw a familiar red-headed noble, he ran desperately to save his friend.

"Eliwood!" Hector threw is arms around his friend, squeezing him in a bear hug. "Are you all right?"

Eliwood laughed. "I won't be if you keep squeezing me like that! But what are you-"

Hector interrupted. "Later! We need to take care of these louts!" He then let go of Eliwood and ran off.

Eliwood shook his head laughing, knowing that his friend was always impatient and crude at times. As he watched Hector get involved in the fight, he noticed Zagan, the man who had led the attack on him, waiting atop a hill. Went also saw the opportunity, and charged up the hill and cleaved at the bandit, the fat man dodged his attack and struck out at the Cimarron Swordfighter. Went dodged the blow and this time managed to drive his swords through the fat bandit. Zagan gurgled and died.

Eliwood, followed Rebecca and finally finished off the remaining bandits hiding behind the hills and mountains.

Hector grinned. "That's all of them." Exhausted, he sat down on a rock as everyone gathered around Eliwood and Hector. Went came last, wiping his swords on the grass.

Eliwood grinned as he crossed his arms. "What I want to know is where did you come from?"

Hector scoffed, and sarcastically spoke. "Well met, Eliwood."

Eliwood disregarded him. "What are you doing here?" He asked again.

Hector, opening his mouth, placed his fingertips on his breastplate as he spoke. "You wound me!"

Eliwood, asked. "How do I wound you, Hector?"

"If your father went missing, why didn't you send me word?" Hector asked.

Eliwood sighed and sat next to him, trying to explain to his proud friend. "Your brother was just recently named Marquess Ostia. He will be busy setting up his court castle. Won't he need your support?"

Hector replied. "He isn't weak. He can handle it on his own. He knew exactly what I was up to and let me go without a fight."

Eliwood put his arm across his shoulder. "Well then, it would be rude to refuse such company! I'm so happy to see you."

Eliwood beamed as soon as he saw Oswin arrive. "Oswin, it is nice to see you again, my friend."

"Eliwood, well met." Oswin smiled.

"It's been far too long, Oswin!" Marcus sternly spoke as Oswin laughed.

"Lord Hector! Why didn't you tell me the fighting was done?" Serra screamed.

Went stifled a laugh, he was glad to see she was still alive and well.

Matthew came in, out of breath. "I apologize for the interruption milord. I couldn't restrain her any longer!" He rested his hands on his knees as he panted.

Hector sighed. "These are my companions, Eliwood. One may have hoped for better, but…"

"Hey!" Serra shrieked, offended.

Hector rolled his eyes and hung his head.

"That was uncalled for! I can't believe you said that!" Serra continued. Then turned to Matthew. "Matthew, did you hear what he said about you?"

Went was having difficulty keeping his laughter contained. "Man, she is sooo funny. She hasn't changed at all." He thought.

"Me? He was talking about you!" Matthew screamed in frustration as he pointed at Serra.

At this Went rolled his eyes. "He was referring to you both, I'd say." He thought, though he still thought it was funny.

Hector stood up. "The noisy one is Serra. She's actually a cleric, although she could be quite a chatterbox."

"Pleased to meet you." Serra curtsied.

Hector pointed.

"That's Matthew. He does a lot of... sneaking around."

This made Eliwood look suspicious.

Matthew tried to compensate Eliwood's suspicions.

"Um... I can open things quite easily. I've got nimble hands"

Went crossed his arms, a thoughtful look in his face. "Hmm what's this? Matthew is employed by House Ostia like Serra is? How interesting….." Then he smiled, "Hah, it seems that Matthew's got himself in trouble...again." He thought with amusement.

Eliwood spoke apprehensively. "A thief's work….."

"Eliwood doesn't seem to like thieves much…hmm, understandable." Went thought.

Hector grinned. "Don't let it bother you. I feel this trip will be harder that you think. If you want to live, just accept help the way it comes, alright?"

Eliwood looked into Hector's face, pondering. "Do you know something I don't?"

Hector shook his head. "Only rumors. They say a league of assassins have been lurking around in Lycia. Experienced bounty hunters... and mercenaries are disappearing day by day."

Went's eyes narrowed and he felt a sinking feeling in his heart. So things were going down hill as he had feared.

Eliwood, deep in thought now, put his hand to his chin and began to think. "You just reminded me. One of the bandits said that someone was watching me, and wants me dead."

Hector frowned. "That's disturbing news. When I came here, a captain of the guard just was just watching the fight when we came here. A Santaruz knight would just watch a lord in trouble? I think he expected your demise."

Eliwood nodded, then turned to Went and asked. "What do you think?"

Went frowned as he looked down at the floor.

"I think we have some serious problems on our hands. I think something may have happened to Marquess Santaruz… Though by the spirit of Hanon I hope not…."

Eliwood sighed, hoping that the case wasn't true. "You're right Went…. Something may have happened to Lord Helman. I don't understand. I don't think he would want to hurt any of us though…" He looked in the direction of Castle Santaruz.

"We must go to the castle!" Eliwood declared.

Hector, noticing him for the first time after he had spoken, poked Went in the chest. "Eliwood, who is this?" He asked.

"Oh, that's Went. I needed his tactical aid to help me find my father."

Hector smiled. "Oh, I see. So this is the genius who directed that battle?"

"Yes, Lord Hector." Went nodded.

Hector raised his hand. "Just call me Hector. You know... You're awfully young. I've never seen a tactician so young. We have tacticians in Ostia, of course but almost all of them are old geezers hardened by war. And absolutely none of them are of Sacaen descent, what a novelty."

"Hector!" Eliwood scolded. "Be more respectful of our elders."

Eliwood then tried to defend Went. "Yes I know Went is very young, especially for his current stage in his tactical career, but we have only received sound advice, he has my trust."

Hector ruffled Went's hair. "What a privilege. I'll get to see your skills firsthand. Well met, Went."

"Same to you, Hector." Went beamed as he shook hands with Hector. All of a sudden, Matthew leaped onto Went's shoulders.

"Yaaghh! Get off of me!" He cried as he began to wobble around. He then looked up at Matthew as he looked down at him.

"Hello!" He smiled as he jumped off of Went's shoulders. Matthew then slapped Went on the back. "How have you been, Went?"

"Eh. Nothing new I'm afraid. I've just been wandering around fighting and training to be a better tactician the past year. Then I met up with one of the Pheraen Knights and ended up helping Eliwood. And I guess we'll be traveling again. Good to see a friend of mine."

Went smiled at Matthew. "But what have you been up to the past year? And what's this I hear of you serving House Ostia? Are you some kind of spy?"

"Ah yeah, my secret's revealed. Yes, it's true. I'm a spy and Eliwood knows. My being a thief was just a disguise. I have been serving House Ostia. Well, Went, here's to our mutual survival."

"Aye, here, here." Went agreed.

Matthew shook hands with Went, laughing, then walked off. Went smiled as he watched, but then jumped as he heard a loud, recognizable squeal.

"Eeeeeeee!"

"Well, well, it seems that she has finally noticed me." Went thought to himself as Serra ran his way.

"Went! Is it really you? It's been far, far too long!"

Went smiled as he waved to Serra.

"Hi Serra…" He said. Serra ran up and gave him an aggressive bear hug.

Serra began to speak nonstop. "You missed me, didn't you? Of course you did."

Went rolled his eyes laughing. "Yeah I guess I did…." He admitted.

"Ooooohh! I knew it! And guess what? I'll be helping you just like before! Aren't you lucky?" She squealed. Went turned a bit red, and then gently disentangled himself from Serra's grasp. "Aye I guess I am."

Hector blinked. "You don't seem to mind Serra that much…. How can you stand her?" He asked.

Went shrugged. "I don't know. I just like her, she's funny." He chuckled.

Hector frowned. He obviously didn't agree with Went. But then he turned and he and Eliwood walked away then started to set up camp. Went and the others followed their example.

_Eliwood's company is now joined by Hector, his knight companion Oswin, and two familiar faces, Matthew and Serra. As they journey to meet Lord Helman, it seems that a mysterious group has decided that Eliwood has to die. Can Went help Eliwood survive these coming trials._ _Find out in the next chapter._ In Search of Truth.


	15. Chapter 15

_Eliwood enters Santaruz, only to be attacked by a strange group. In a desperate moment, he is rescued by a childhood friend, Marquess Ostia's younger brother, Hector. The assailants' leader reveals that an unknown party seeks Eliwood's head... Eliwood cannot help but think this is related to his father's disappearance. In search of more traces of his father's footsteps, Eliwood sets out for the castle of Lord Helman, the marquess of Santaruz._

Lord Helman fumed when he saw all of the slain carcasses on the Santaruz grounds. He knew deep down a large battle had taken place.

"Master Ephidel! What is the meaning of this?" Lord Helman bellowed in anger.

Ephidel stared expressionless, at the enraged marquess. "Peace, peace! What ever is the matter?"

"You said you were only going to scare him off! You almost killed him! I have no more patience!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air. He then stopped and looked out his chamber window. He stared at Eliwood in the distance and sighed.

"I must apologize. Eliwood must know the truth. I cannot keep it from him any longer." Lord Helman said in a nostalgic tone, sighing as memories of his past came back to the front of his head.

"You would betray us?" Ephidel asked.

Helman, again losing his temper roared at the top of his lungs. "I'm tired of you and the Black Fang! Leave, now!"

Ephidel spoke in a cold emotionless voice.. "Is there no way that I can change your mind Lord Helman?"

Lord Helman shook his head. "No there is nothing you can do."

Ephidel sighed, though the sigh sounded hollow and had no real emotional dimension. "In that case, you are no longer of any use to me or the Fang…."

"What! Ack! Urgghh….." Lord Helman gurgled and fell to the floor, mortally wounded, Ephidel wiped the blade of a dagger that he had used to stab the old Marquess, and then he left the chamber, and exited Castle Santaruz.

_To our travelers..._

Lowen and Marcus, carried the weary travelers on their horse backs as they trotted towards the castle. Went had been looking around him as Rebecca lay asleep on his back. Hector and Oswin took the back and Matthew groaned as Serra sat on his shoulders.

"Why must I be stuck with her?" Matthew whined.

Hector retorted. "Because I would kill myself within the first 10 minutes if I were carrying her."

Went laughed quietly as soon as Serra squealed in response.

"Arrrgh! Lord Hector! That wasn't nice of you at all!"

Matthew groaned. "Can't we all just take a rest? I can't feel my shoulders, and I can already feel a great argument coming on…"

"Argument! What argument! I'm not arguing! Stop being that way, Matthew!" Serra shouted.

Went laughed. "Hey look at that, cheap entertainment." He joked grinning at Eliwood.

Eliwood groaned and put both of his hands to each side of his head. "All right! All right! We'll rest here a moment! Marcus, keep a look out for anyone suspicious."

"Yes, milord Eliwood." Marcus answered, then found a nice, shady spot under some

trees. As soon as they reached the spot Matthew threw Serra off of his shoulders, then leaped off the horse. Went did the same and lay down on his back in the grass. And Matthew joined him. They sighed as they inhaled. Went, for the first time in ages, felt truly relaxed as he stared up into the sky, watching the white fluffy clouds pass him by.

"Well Went, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Matthew observed.

Went nodded. "Aye, this is a most enjoyable time for me, when I can relax and not have to worry too much about bandits trying to cut me throat."

Matthew smiled, then stared back up at the sky.

"MATTHEW! WHERE IS MY STAFF!" Serra screamed with a piercing voice.

Went chuckled. "Heh heh, looks like you made Serra mad." He grinned at Matthew who sighed in resignation.

Matthew threw his arms up into the air in frustration. "What! Serra, what? What did I do THIS time!"

"You threw me off, and I lost my staff in the woods somewhere. Now help me find it!"

She folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

Matthew groaned and set off into the woods to look for Serra's staff, Went joined him still amused.

"Matthew, I'll go this way, and you go that way. If you find her staff, yell and I'll find you. If I find it then I'll shout and you find me yes?"

"You got it." Matthew said as they split. Went ran off and began to look into the bushes, as he did so, he saw something glisten, and then pushed aside some of the shrubbery. As soon as he saw it, he fell back in absolute surprise and gasped.

"What the-?"

Went saw a dagger. It had an average bade, however, it was the handle that startled him. It was carved out of ivory, and it had black markings. Those markings looked familiar to him. He sighed, knowing deep down what this had meant.

"The Black Fang... why was this lying here…. Have they been here recently?" Went began to lose himself in deep thought, trying to think things through when Matthew called out to him.

"Went! I found Serra's staff! Let's get back to everyone."

"Alright then." Went called back. Puzzled, he took the dagger with him. As they walked back, Serra noticed the staff in Matthew's hand. She snatched it and held it tightly.

"You're welcome…" Matthew grumbled under his breath. Went raised an eyebrow at Serra's lack of proper manners, but said nothing. Hector, shaking his head pointed ahead.

"There's the castle." He said.

Eliwood smiled. "This is wonderful, at last I can finally speak with Lord Helman."

"That's not gonna happen, laddie!" Eliwood and company turned around.

"Gehehheheh! Just wait 'till I get through with all of you. You'll all be worm's meat!" A man stood not far from them, he was dressed in armor like that of a knight.

"You think so? I think my axe'll change your mind." Hector yelled.

"Ha! The cub thinks he's a wolf! Does your bite match your bark? Tell you what: if you make it to the castle alive, we'll find out, eh? Geheheheheh!" The man yelled as he raised his lance into the air.

Went, knowing somehow he was involved with the Black Fang, growled, feeling his rage building up, he struggled to contain it, knowing it was unwise to attack someone whom you knew nothing about. But unfortunately Went's anger got the better of him, thanks to the annoyingly smug smile on the knight's ugly mug, he charged with a savage roar.

"Geheheheh, someone's eager for a beating." The knight chuckled and raised his lance and thrust at the charging tactician. Went managed to parry the thrust with his swords, then he cleaved at his enemy. The knight dodged the blow and retaliated with one of his own.

"Go everyone. This ignoramus is bound to have reinforcements somewhere. Take them all out! I shall deal with him!" Went snarled as he dodged his enemy's attack, then he tackled the armored bandit.

.

Struggling to get him off, the bandit staggered, lost his footing and fell down a hill. Went became trapped underneath the heavy weight of the man and his armor. The bandit looked into Went's face with a smile.

"Who are you and what do you want with all of us? Why are you hunting us down." Went gritted out.

The bandit laughed. "Ah, well laddie, if I weren't a hired mercenary, I would tell ya what I wanted with you. But, the boss just wants me quiet. And as for your other question my name is Boies. But believe me, you'll never reach Lord Helman. And even if I do die, I'm still sure you won't reach him in time."

"What?!" Went became confused as well as angry. "What does the Black Fang want with us?!"

"Enough talk!" The bandit yelled. "We've been here too long, now fight!" With that, he thrust his lance down towards Went's face. The Cimarron quickly rolled out of the way and dodged it, escaping unharmed. But the bandit grabbed Went's cloak to try and stop him from escaping. Went responded by shedding the cloak. Then he drew his Dragon Katti. "This ends now scum bag." He roared and charged, the bandit thrust at him with his lance, but Went dodged it, using one sword to chop the lance in two. And the other one to impale his foe.

"You've beaten me...but you're too late to save him. Too...too bad, eh laddie? Geha ha...geha!" Boies chuckled as he died.

"One less scumbag in the world." Went snarled as Eliwood arrived. "Now we just have to get to Lord Helman." Went said. Eliwood, stared at the corpse, thankful he couldn't see his face because of the armor.

The knights nodded as they mounted everyone on their horses and galloped into the building. Eliwood's face turned white and he gasped in horror as he saw Lord Helman resting in a pool of blood. He leaped off of Marcus's horse and ran to his side. Went closely followed.

"Lord Helman!" Eliwood flipped him over. "Speak to me, my lord!"

Lord Helman opened his eyes and looked up, slowly. Tears, mixing with his blood, began to roll down his face. "Eliwood... I- I'm so so sorry…"

"Lord Helman... do you know something about my father?"

"Elbert... If I hadn't told him... Lord Darin... Laus... Black Fang... go to Laus, Eliwood, my boy… be-… Beware the Black Fang.." Helman held Eliwood's hand, then turned the other way as he coughed up blood and his head sunk low.

"Lord Helman?" Eliwood began to shake him. "Lord Helman!"

Hector, feeling very sorry for his friend, placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder "Eliwood... He's dead."

Eliwood began to shed tears as he knelt beside him, ignoring the fact blood was getting onto his knees. "Why did this happen? I don't understand…" Eliwood then wiped his tears and looked towards Went.

"Lord Darin... he must know something. We go to Laus." Went nodded, and then helped to clean up. A worker then walked in.

"Lord Eliwood, forgive me but I am the steward of Santaruz, Lord Helman did not have an heir…With him gone, what are we to do?"

Eliwood looked down on the floor. Hector then spoke as they left.

"Bury him, give him a grave fit for a king. Then, I suppose the Lycian League would have to do something." Hector frowned.

Went scowled, feeling the familiar emotions of anger and hate coursing within him. "Perhaps we may find the answers we seek in Laus, or perhaps not. On the plains we have a saying that the truth can be as elusive as the wind."

Hector looked at him. "What are you saying Went?" He questioned curiously.

"I'm saying that things are rarely as simple as we might hope them to be. I have a hunch that Laus is only a small part in this, the same goes for the deadly Black Fang. Aye, Lord Helman was right, we ought to be wary of the Black Fang." Went replied. The others nodded, and then they began preparing for the march to Laus.

_The mystery deepens as the Marquess of Laus is brought into the picture. What is the actual truth? Can Went help Eliwood and his comrades survive the coming trials ahead? _Find out in the next chapter. The Peddler Merlinus.


	16. Chapter 16

_The dying words of Lord Helman stun Eliwood beyond belief. "Darin, the marquess of Laus, knows all…" Despite the pain it brings, Eliwood takes this newfound knowledge to heart and sets out for Laus once again. On the way to Laus, he travels through a Caelin village. Eliwood and his party decide to rest there for the night._

Went, still deep in thought of the Black Fang, slouched onto Hector's back, weary from the ride. Hector looked up into the sky, then dismounted the horse.

"Bah! Dark already." Hector crossed his arms and looked up in the sky.

Went dismounted. He then looked up. "It's much too dark to travel on much further." He noted then he looked at his map.

Eliwood nodded. "I agree... Marcus, prepare the camp."

"Yes, my lord." With that, Marcus started to raise the tents as everyone dismounted as sat on the grass and got a fire going. Went smiled and then sat besides Matthew and Oswin as he lounged by the fire.

Hector and Eliwood remained separated. "So this is Caelin? Should we present ourselves to Lord Hausen?"

Went's ears caught this and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Lord Hausen... Lyn…"

Went crept behind the two nobles and began to eavesdrop.

Eliwood shook his head at Hector. "It's not like we are staying. We're only passing, so I don't see any need." Eliwood looked down at the grass and thought to himself.

"Though... I am curious how Lyndis is getting along." Eliwood mused.

"Lyndis?" Hector asked.

Went couldn't help but feel a small pang at his heart. He winced, as soon as her name was mentioned, it caused a slight aching for him. But nothing like the excruciating pain he had a year ago with Lyn.

"She is Lord Hausen's granddaughter."

Hector gasped. "Oh, now I remember! The Caelin issue last year, right? When Lundgren tried to take over?" Hector thought a moment. "Weren't you involved in that somehow?"

Eliwood nodded.

Hector grinned slyly. He then nudged Eliwood. "And? The granddaughter? Is she a beauty?"

Went thought to himself with a smile. "Hector, beauty isn't even anywhere close to describing Lyn. She's gorgeous. She truly is."

Eliwood frowned. "It must be her Sacaen heritage…" He then sighed. "She's fairly striking."

Hector laughed. "Too bad we can't see her, lover boy."

Eliwood's eyes went wide. "Hector! Lyndis and I are not….damn it…. Don't make me angry…" He snapped.

"Relax! I'm only sporting you!" Hector beamed. "Your face is priceless though."

Eliwood growled at Hector, extremely red in the face. Went smiled and approached them, smiling. "Hector is right, you know…your face was priceless. Hahahaha."

Eliwood, blinked. "Where did you come from?" Hector smiled. "You were here the whole time weren't you?"

"Aye, I was, sorry about that, I didn't mean to be rude." Went apologized.

Eliwood just shrugged. "It's alright, no hard feelings."

Just then the sound of a man screaming rent the air.

"Did you hear something?" Hector asked as Eliwood listened closely.

"A scream... Someone's in trouble." Eliwood noticed.

Went just dashed off in the direction of the voice, everyone else, had to hustle along to catch up.

"Someone! Anybody! Help me!" An older man with gray hair pleaded aloud.

"Shut up, you old geezer!" A man shouted to the captive as he struck him. The man let out a yelp as he fell to the muddy ground in cowardice. "You've kept us running in circles for hours!" The bandit yelled. With that, he bent down and took a large sack from the man on the floor.

As Went approached, the scene, he slowed down and hid amongst the vegetation hoping to catch the bandits by surprise.

"No!" The merchant yelled. "What are you going to do with my merchandise!"

"Heh. My lucky day. Old fool, what I do now is none of your concern."

"Let go of me!"

"You're so irritating! I'll shut you up for good!" With that, the bandit pulled out a knife and swung down. The merchant screamed and shut his eyes tight and awaited the blow, but none came. In the shine of the moonlight behind him, he saw a cloaked figure standing over the prostrate bandit.

"It's pretty low for you to rob an older man and try to dispose of him. Why don't you pick on someone your own size you coward…" Went growled.

"Like you?" The bandit asked. "With pleasure." He then lunged for Went, who launched a devastating kick to the bandit's legs, downing him. He then grabbed the sack the man stole and returned it to the merchant.

"You there, sir. I'll hold them off. Now run, run far far away!" Went yelled. Turning around as a whole troop of them emerged from the foggy woods. Went smiled. "Hmm looks like I'll be getting quite the workout tonight." Suddenly there was a voice from above.

"Let him and the man go. If you go quickly about it, you curs, we shall spare you."

"About time you guy's showed up." Went teased when he noticed Hector and Eliwood, along with Oswin, Marcus, Matthew, Lowen, Serra, Matthew, Dorcas, Bartre and Rebecca. Eliwood ignored the joke.

"You think we will lose to royal pansies like you? I hate you royals... Living off of your parent's names, dancing about... We will kill you all!"

With that, the bandit raised his hand, and watched as him men hid among the shadows and fog of the swamp. With that, the travelers joined Went and spread out.

The merchant whimpered and got on his knees in the mud, begging to Went. "Please, help me! I know nothing of the art of war."

Went rolled his eyes. "Sir, please quit your sniveling. Of course I will, just don't beg ever again, it's undignified."

The merchant got up and nodded, and watched as they all encircled his heroes. Another bandit was creeping up behind Went when Serra threw a mud-ball into his eyes. Went, hearing a yell, kicked him and threw the merchant aside. Matthew, able to see ahead into the fog, assisted Rebecca as she shot into many of the heads of the attackers. Hector thrust his axe into another bandit's neck and Eliwood stabbed another one in the chest. Oswin lit a torch and passed it to his companions. Went quickly snatched a bunch of dry twigs and took some fire from Oswin's torch. Went thought quickly, and brushed the flaming branches against the clothing of a bandit about to attack Bartre. The bandit burst into flames and without thinking, flailed around, not once considering dropping into the swampy water. The damage had been done. The smell of burning stench polluted the surrounding air as the last bandit burnt to death, and fell face first into the swamp. Sion then walked up to the merchant.

"Are you all right, sir?" Went asked.

The merchant only beamed. "I'm saved! Not a bruise or scratch!"

"Good." Was all the Cimarron said.

Eliwood and Hector nodded as they started to leave. The man gasped and threw his arms around the noble's legs, throwing himself into the swamp holding out a torch. "Wait, take this! Please, as my thanks!"

Hector picked him up by the collar and dropped him. "We have no need of a poor man's refuse."

The man gasped as he fell back, appalled by Hector's crudeness.

Eliwood frowned. "Mind your manners!"

Went stared at the old man in suspicion. "Who are you really?"

"Ahem I'm Merlinus. Don't let my filthy clothes deceive you, I am wealthy!"

"Hmph!" Hector crossed his arms. Merlinus gasped and looked at the nobles.

"Oh! It's Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector! What luck! I have never been so blessed. Please! Let me repay my dept and help you!"

"Oh? How might you be of help to us anyway?" Went asked suspiciously.

"Ahem, I can manage your weapons and what-not. I can store extra items for you. It has been my greatest desire to be under the service of a noble house!"

"Hmm a merchant. Well then, you can come along. I have some things that I want you to carry." Hector growled.

"Of course! You may come along!" Eliwood beamed.

With this, Merlinus burst into uncontrollable tears.

Merlinus shouted aloud, making his voice echo throughout the woods, startling off night-birds and bats into the sky. "Take me into your bosoms and keep me safe from harm!" He shouted aloud, sending ripples into the swamp water.

Everyone stared incredulously at him, wondering what kind of lunatic they had picked up. Went and Matthew scratched their heads and Serra's jaw dropped low.

Went followed the rest of the travelers. Rebecca has a hard time struggling in the muck, and Serra, to escape soiling her white dress, rode with Marcus. Lowen, noticing Rebecca's trouble, lifted her into his arms and rode with her the rest of the way.

Went noticed that Rebecca, and many of the others were messy, especially him and Merlinus, as they had both at one point, fallen into the water entirely. Wiping the mud off of his hands, Went trailed behind, looking back at all the carcasses of Merlinus's attackers. He looked up at the moon. "Wise and noble Hanon of the Sacaen Plains, guide us well. Help me direct these nobles and their cohorts to victory." He prayed mentally.

_As the mystery of Lord Elbert's disappearance increases, so to does Went's sense of foreboding. Eliwood too, has his worries about what the future holds. But go on they must, and go on they do. What will happen to them, what will they learn from Lord Darin? _Find out in the next chapter. False Friends.


	17. Chapter 17

_A droll merchant named Merlinus now joins Eliwood's group. With Merlinus in tow, they set out for Laus the following day. Laus is located in the heart of Lycia, a territory ruled by the power-hungry marquess of Laus, Lord Darin. Preparations for the war of which the Pheraen magistrate spoke... The disappearance of Eliwood's father, Elbert... The death of Marquess Santaruz... Do these all revolve around Lord Darin? In Eliwood's heart, the need for truth is drowned in fear... A fear of what that truth may hold._

"Father! Father! Eliwood and his companions have approached!" The son of Lord Darin came in rushing through the doors.

"What?" Lord Darin looked out of his castle window and noticed from afar, Eliwood and company. Enraged, he roared to Lord Ephidel. "Lord Ephidel, what is the meaning of this?"

"I suspect that perhaps Lord Helman was still alive when Eliwood arrived. Maybe he told them something…"

"NO! Then all our efforts are in vain! Aren't they?"

"No, Eliwood has no power. At worst, all he could ever do was to tell Marquess Ostia."

"Ostia?! That would be potentially ruinous! Lord Uther might be young and new to the throne, but he is definitely no weakling. He is very dangerous!"

Ephidel's eyes gleamed with what appeared to be malice. "Well then, before Ostia knows anything, we must kill the lordling, won't we?"

Lord Darin nodded. "I suppose. We may still have a chance."

Darin's son, Erik spoke. "They will not pass. Let me be the one to slay Eliwood, father."

Darin looked at his son with interest. "Hmmm, tell me Erik. Can you succeed son?" He asked.

Erik nodded. "That Eliwood is a clod, he's a trusting fool. He will lower his guard when he sees me. We were classmates in Ostia if you recall, Father. I will then kill him."

Lord Darin thought a bit, then spoke to Ephidel. "Hmmm. This could work well."

"Lord Darin, are you sure it is wise to trust Erik with such an important mission? What if he fails?" Ephidel questioned.

"I know that I am the lad's father, but Erik is quite clever. I believe he can do this. It is settled. Go and bring me the head of the heir of the Pheraen throne Erik." Lord Darin ordered.

"Yes Father... Thank you father, I won't let you down." Erik bowed, then ran outside to mount his horse and prepare his troops.

_To our travelers..._

Went scowled as he noticed the preparations for war just like the village magistrate had said. Not one of them had wanted to even enter the castle, and yet, to know the truth, they knew they had to. Went kept thinking of their dilemma over and over again, torturing himself, and grew angrier and angrier with their situation.

Matthew, noticing Went's growing rage, nudged his friend in the shoulder. Went sighed, then turned to Matthew, and nodded in understanding, and trying to control his growing rage. To try and calm himself down, Went looked at his surroundings. Looking at the trees and sky had always soothed his soul when he was younger.

Went smiled as he saw a small rabbit hop out from the bushes he had always been fond of animals. However the rabbit's sudden appearance startled Lowen's horse. Alarmed, the horse reared, whinnying loudly. Rebecca, losing balance with the rearing of the horse, screamed and fell backwards into Lowen.

"Whoa! Calm down, settle!" Lowen yelled to his horse, but in trying to scare the rabbit off, the horse began to buck. Rebecca and Lowen, unable to stay mounted any longer, fell off and rolled underneath Lowen's steed. Both of them, looking up at the horse's chest, widened their eyes in fear as the horse's hooves seemed to fly at their faces slowly.

Thinking fast, Lowen wrapped his arms around Rebecca and rolled from underneath to get away from the horse. A bit red at the face for holding her so close, he quickly let her go as soon as she was out of harm's way. He promptly stood up and managed to get his horse to calm down and stop rearing. Rebecca shyly walked up beside Lowen and looked up at him, then to Eliwood, and then back at Lowen. "Thank you." She quietly murmured, then remounted the horse.

"What happened?" Went asked. Lowen, as he too mounted the horse, replied. "The rabbit must have spooked the horse, that's all."

Went sighed, accepting that answer. He then looked up at the sky and smelled the air. He frowned as he glared at the overhead clouds. He knew... He smelled the fresh scent of approaching rain.

Hector and Eliwood, both knew Went sensed something. Hector particularly noticed that oddly enough, Went had just _smelled _the air, just like an animal.

Went, feeling the stares upon him, turned to Eliwood and Hector.

"Eliwood, Hector... I think it's wise to inform you that rain will soon approach, my guess is that the rain will come in about 2 hours."

Hector looked at Went suspiciously. "How do you know that? We saw you look up at the sky intently. How are you able to sense the rain?"

Went sighed his patience waning. "It varies from person to person. But some people like myself are able to smell the rain coming others feel it in their bones. It ain't common among city folk, though, I can tell you that. On the plains they teach us to be mindful of our surroundings as it could be essential to our survival."

"Uh huh…" Eliwood began as he looked the tactician over. "Well, Went, thank you for the alarm."

Went nodded, then walked off and mounted with Lowen and Rebecca, smiling as he felt a small, cold breeze upon him. As he felt the wind enwrap him, his thoughts were focused elsewhere. Memories flooded to his head. He shut his eyes.

Everyone, noticing that Went was slowly drifting into his own little world, said nothing as they pressed for the castle in absolute silence. Serra, who refused to stay quiet for even five minutes, screamed.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WHY ARE WE ALL SO QUIET! IT'S ANNOYING ME!"

Matthew screamed back at her. "WELL, YOU'RE ANNOYING US!"

Before anyone could respond, Matthew and Serra were exchanging furious words rapidly as they engaged in argument. Hector rolled his eyes and grabbed Serra by her neck collar and sat her on his lap. Despite the separation, they were still yelling in anger.

Went clutched his hands into fists. He was already tired of the bickering and shouted. "SILENCE !" Suddenly everyone became quiet and looked at Went as he pointed ahead.

"Someone's coming this way." He said.

Hector and Eliwood looked ahead. Hector scowled.

"Blech. I think that's Erik!"

"Erik? Truly?" Eliwood asked.

Hector looked ahead again and cringed in hate and disgust. "Yes, unfortunately."

"You know him?" Went asked. Hector and Eliwood nodded. "Yes, we studied together in Ostia. " Eliwood replied.

"Keep your guard up at all times, everyone!" Went ordered as Erik arrived.

Hector growled. "I'm leaving, I never could stand the sight of him, much less his company."

Went heard a cracking twig far, far off. He whirled his head in the direction of the faint sound.

"What is it?" Eliwood asked. "I thought I heard something in the woods." Went replied.

"I'll check it out." Hector declared and moved off with Oswin.

Erik galloped up to Eliwood and spoke, looking down at Eliwood, trying to hide his hate behind a forced smile.

"Eliwood, it has been far too long."

Eliwood, keeping a straight face and heeding Went's warning, spoke. "What do you want, Erik"

"Whatever do you mean? I only heard that my old classmate was arriving in Laus and I came to see you." Erik spoke, pretending injured innocence.

Went scowled, he knew Erik was lying, it was obvious, as he had noticed that Erik's smile was a little strained, like it was a painful unpleasant expression to make. Eliwood knew that too, he had never liked the arrogant and insolent Erik.

Erik continued. "By the by, would you happen to be heading to Ostia?"

Eliwood cautiously chose his words and suspiciously eyed Erik. "Why do you ask?"

Erik smiled. "Because, I thought you may have wanted to meet up with your companion, Hector. You two were close"

Eliwood too, ended up scowling, like Went. Erik continued on prying.

"How often do you talk? When was the last you saw that brute?" Eliwood cut in and interrupted as Went walked up beside him.

"Erik, what do you want?" Eliwood asked. Went stepped up beside Eliwood. Erik looked Went up and down critically.

"Looks like a Sacaen." He thought in disgust.

Eliwood spoke. "So far, everywhere we went, we have received nothing but news of Laus readying for war. What is going on? I won't budge or leave Laus until I know the truth."

Erik laughed, "Then I suppose you will not be leaving Laus alive! I was hoping you'd speak of Marquess Ostia... Eliwood! How I have waited for this day. I have always hated you. And now I can finally prove, that I am the better man here! I want to kill you! Take your morality and crush it!"

Hector finally returned from his survey. "Too bad you won't live to see another day, you contemptuous peacock!" He growled.

Went couldn't help but snicker as he heard Hector's insults.

Erik gasped. "What?! No! You've already contacted Ostia!"

Hector grinned. "Maybe, or maybe not. I'm not telling."

Then Hector turned to Eliwood. "Eliwood, this mongrel was planning an ambush. There are soldiers hiding amongst the trees like rodents."

Erik laughed. "You're trapped! There is no way you will live through this! I will make my father proud!" Erik then kicked the side of his horse, forcing the steed to run off.

Serra growled. "Why do we ALWAYS get into trouble!"

Matthew scowled. "Aw, come on already Serra! It could get worse."

With that, the grey clouds overhead began to release their droplets of rain back to the earth upon the travelers' heads.

Serra folded her arms. "You just had to say something, Matthew."

Went stifled a snigger, then looked up at the sky, smiling lightly as the rain fell on his face. He then turned to look at his surroundings.

"There's a village over there. Maybe we can find some help, or maybe a back entrance to the castle if we are lucky." he said.

Hector and Eliwood nodded, then Eliwood called out to the alliance. "We rush to the village over there, be careful though. We are in battle!"

Avoiding the flying arrows, Went rushed the group into the village and everyone split up to the houses and questioned the townsfolk. The people, being afraid, said nothing and the travelers left empty handed, well almost empty handed, Matthew managed to pick up a new recruit, a myrmidon by the name of Guy. They also managed to pick up an old medicine woman who could see the future.

Serra sighed, but she thought she saw someone familiar. As soon as she recognized him, she squealed, threw her arms in the air and ran his way.

"Ohmigosh! It's Erk! It's been SO long! What are you doing here?"

Erk turned to face the girls face, groaned and looked ill as he covered his own face.

"Oh no... Serra. You are the last person I wanted to see…"

"Oh, that's so sweet! You wanted to see me again! Hey, I know! This is perfect. Come with us and lend us a hand, Erk." He threw her arms around him.

"Oh no…" he moaned.

"Come on! Went's here!" Serra whined.

"Went is here? Hmm…..Well this could work out after all if you are fighting Laus."

Serra put her hands to her hips and frowned. "What are you babbling about? Make up your mind, will you?"

"My employer is hiding in a village south of here. If you'll help me protect her, I'll join up with you." Erk said. Serra grinned, grabbed his hand and dragged him into battle.

"Come on already!" Serra screamed as she dragged Erk to the rest of the group.

Went, smiling, greeted Erk.

"Long time, no see. How are you, my friend?"

Erk sighed and stared at Serra. "I could be better…"

Went sighed in exasperation. "I hope you are prepared to fight. We have a rather large number out against us."

Erk nodded, and explained his employer's situation. Whereupon Went, sent Lowen to the village down below. Lowen took a slight glance at Rebecca, who in turn, was looking back at him. Not understanding this, he shook it from his head and galloped south.

_At the village..._

A short red-headed girl with bright emerald eyes stared out of the village gates in the rain. She sighed in despair once she saw Lowen approach.

"I will not change my decision. Please tell the marquess not to send any more knights…" She said.

Lowen dismounted and held her hand to reassure her.

"Listen, Priscilla is it?"

Priscilla's eyes widened. "How did you know my name?"

Lowen spoke. "Erk told us. He spoke to my tactician and in turn, he sent me here to save you. He mentioned the marquess is trapping you. Come on."

Priscilla gave an understanding nod, then took her mending staff with her as she rode off to return to Erk.

Erk beamed. "Mistress Priscilla!" Went raised an eyebrow.

Serra growled. "You never called me, mistress…"

Erk explained. "She didn't drag me around like an animal!"

Went laughed. " Ahahahaha! Well, welcome to the team, my lady Priscilla." He said politely, bowing.

Priscilla smiled, charmed by Went's courtesy. "Why thank you. Please, may I learn your name?"

"Call me Went, please."

Priscilla smiled. "Thank you, again."

Went nodded, then spoke to everyone. "Ok. Now, first we have to fight our way through the woods. We can sneak up on Erik, and then while we have him in our custody, learn what we can of Laus's plans."

"Right. Sound advice." Eliwood said.

Went suddenly heard something and froze. It sounded like something was flying. Getting closer and closer. Went turned and saw an arrow headed in his and Serra's way. Letting instinct take over, he shoved Serra out of he way as they both began to fall to the wet grass.

Serra, stunned and surprised by all this, froze as she saw the arrow fly over her face and just missed hitting Went's face, and then the arrow hit a nearby tree.

Went gasped as he saw Serra underneath him. Flashbacks of his rescuing Lyn from Rath's arrow flew to him. Not wanting to relive that, he promptly stood up and left.

Serra stood up, not knowing what to say at that moment. She froze, and watched as everyone left.

Matthew called to her. "Come on, we will need your help!"

Serra nodded and flew to Matthew's side as he cut into an archer's back. Went charged and attacked a knight, stabbing him and the side. With that, they pressed on. Oswin took out another knight, complaining about how he despised war. They cut many of the opponents and Went climbed up a tree to spy on Erik. He seemed rather distraught. He then called to Matthew.

"You know how to be sneaky. So, on 3, we jump and trap Erik with my cloak. 1, 2, 3!"

Went and Matthew leapt into the air. Before Landing, Went undid his cloak and spread it, trapping Erik in as Matthew wrapped it tightly. Went kicked Erik off his horse and watched as his steed fled. With that, Hector and Eliwood, followed by everyone, arrived on the scene. Hector grabbed the flailing Erik and tossed him over his shoulder and he walked into the uninhabited castle. He tossed Erik on the floor and watched as Went's cape flew off of him. He was sniveling like a little child.

"Get up!" Went growled. He then took his cloak back and put it on.

Erik got up from off the floor and shouted. "You cannot treat a noble like this, you fiend!"

"Where is your father?" Eliwood crossed his arms.

Oswin then returned from his search. "Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood, Went, there is not a sign of Lord Darin within the entire castle."

"So, we must assume he has fled and hidden somewhere else." Went quietly said.

Erik's eyes went wide as he seemed to go pale. "Impossible!" he shouted. Erik then stood up.

His eyes began to water. "He wouldn't abandon me! He never would... No…"

He then looked around the room. Unable to control his tears, he threw his fists on the wall and screamed, his cry echoing around the empty castle halls.

"Ephidel!" He cried.

Went's eyes widened.

"Ephidel... now he's involved. Damn it, what the hell is the Fang up to?" He thought.

Eliwood frowned as Hector grabbed Erik by his collar and smashed him against the wall.

"If you do not tell us everything you know and who this 'Ephidel' is, you will die right here right now!" Hector screamed.

"Hector!" Eliwood glared at him. Scowling, Hector put him down.

Went sighed. "Erik, you must tell us everything."

Eliwood pleaded. "I need to find my father. Please…"

Erik, feeling miserable, slumped against the wall and sank to the floor. He brought in his legs to his chest and spoke.

"Ephidel came here one year ago. Then my father began to change. He irrationally became jealous of Ostia."

Hector scowled and Went tried his best to keep his control and cover as he tried to take in all the information.

"My father wanted Ostia, and everything else. He wanted to rule Lycia... all of Lycia. Rebellion…"

"Rebellion?" Eliwood and Hector asked simultaneously.

"It seems as if Ephidel may have even possessed my father, call me odd. But somehow, he convinced father to rebel. He then sent other messengers to other marquesses."

He then stared deep into Eliwood's eyes.

"Your father, Lord Elbert, approved."

Eliwood's eyes widened, in shock from this. He felt his heart and a pain in it spread a numbness within him.

"No... no, not my father. He wouldn't He'd never agree to something like that!"

"You can believe me, or you can't. Either way, that's what I know. First Marquess Santaruz, then Marquess Pherae. He came here six months ago to seal the approval."

"No…" Eliwood dropped to his knees in disbelief.

Erik looked down at the floor now. "My father and yours argued violently that day. Your father never trusted Ephidel. He wanted him and the Black Fang out of Lycia."

Went took a few steps back.

"Someone tried to banish the Black Fang…" he thought.

"Their opposite beliefs were too strong and your Lord Elbert left the castle. He then disappeared. I do not think he is still alive."

"NO!" Eliwood growled.

Went remained silent as Hector boomed. "SHUT UP!"

"You wanted to know everything, and I told everything. My father is only Ephidel's puppet at this point. He will even watch me die at his whim now. He may have killed Lord Elbert."

Eliwood ran out, tears trailing his path. "Father!"

"Eliwood! Wait!" Went called, but Hector followed him. Went sighed as he stared at Erik.

"Another victim the Fang has left in despair... somehow, although he is hardheaded and insolent, I almost pity him…" he thought.

"Go." Erik simply said. Went nodded and ran after Eliwood and Hector, his footsteps echoing along.

_Outside the castle..._

"I can't believe that he would support a rebellion. There has to be a reason…" Eliwood hung his head. Hector sat beside his childhood friend to comfort him. He put an arm around him.

"I agree. I can't believe any of this. My brother trusted Marquess Pherae. We have to find your father, then we will talk to my brother. OK?"

Eliwood put on such a sorrowful frown. "I'm so sorry Hector."

Hector stared at him for a moment. "Please, don't look so down. You will put down everyone else's hopes. Your father is alive. I'm sure of it."

Eliwood sighed and lay back on the wet grass in the rain.

"Black Fang assassins... Ephidel... I swear, I'll prove to everyone, my father's innocence!" Eliwood shouted.

Went had been sitting on a rock the whole time, hearing their talk. The whole thing made his stomach feel uneasy. He slouched back and fell upon the wet grass and shut his eyes as he felt the rain beat down upon him.

"Can't anyone just end it all? I need to get rid of the Fang. I just have to stop the burden. I want my guilt to go away…" he murmured to himself.

Went sighed as he felt his body feeling cooled by the rain. His thought then drifted off.

"I wonder how Lyn is doing... I really miss her…" he thought.

Went's head tilted to the side as he let out a sigh of weariness. He slowly drifted asleep underneath the rain, unable to wait any longer for Marcus and the Pheraen knights to finish camp.

Suddenly, he was in a grassy field in the rain. He felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around and saw an all to familiar young man staring at him. He had red hair and eyes, and an expressionless face, and a cloak, except his head was hooded.

"Jaffar... what are you doing here?" Went demanded, nervous, he knew how lethal Jaffar was as he had seen him fight once.

Jaffar glared at him. His eyes were cold, a stare of pure ice.

"Went, I am here to finish what Ursula's servant failed to do himself."

Went took a step back.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you?" Went demanded.

"That is none of your concern…" Jaffar said. "You will die... and then I will kill your friends, and, then, your sweetheart."

"Leave Lyn out of this!" Went screamed.

Jaffar then pulled out his blades and attacked Went. Went managed to block blow after blow.

"Went!" A female voice called out to him. Went turned his head around and saw Lyn in the rain, her hands folded and her face wearing a look of fear.

"Went! Look out!" She called.

Went turned to face Jaffar and he felt his blade plunge into his heart. Screaming in pain, Went's cries echoed among the atmosphere as Lyn began to run towards him tears brimming in her eyes. Jaffar then pulled out the blade and watched as Went fell dead to the floor.

"Went! Went, snap out of it!"

Went snapped his eyes open and flung his hand over his heart. He then looked to find Priscilla and Erk standing above him.

"You were having a nightmare. It looked like you were hurting. I noticed your scar... I'm sorry for looking, but it seemed it hurt badly." Priscilla apologized.

Went sighed. "Aye it did, and sometimes, it does. I am sorry to have been a burden."

Erk left. Priscilla, however, placed her hand on his heart.

"Please, let me take care of it. I hate seeing people hurt. Besides, I owe you my life and my freedom. If Erk hadn't told you about me, I wouldn't be here with him or you."

Went sighed, then took Priscilla's hand and slowly took it off of his chest.

"But…" Priscilla began and looked deeply into Went's eyes with sympathy.

Went spoke in a whispery, low tone. "Some wounds, they will not heal."

"Please, Went. Let me try."

Went sighed and sat up in the tent they were in. "Fine, Priscilla."

Priscilla then stood in front of him. She raised he staff into the air as she recited the healing charm. The staff glowed, and so did Went's cross-shaped scar on is chest. The glow then began to fade.

Priscilla beamed. "Done! Now, let's see."

Went gave a weak smile, and then opened up his cloak and opened his loose shirt. Priscilla gasped in disbelief as she saw his scar still there.

"No... It's can't still be there... The spell, I tried…"

Priscilla hung her head down to the floor and dropped her staff. Went, being polite, redid his cloak, bent down to pick up Priscilla's mend staff and put it back in her hand. Priscilla then looked up at Went again. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked back at her.

"I truly appreciate your kindness. But, like I said, Some wounds will not heal."

Went then took his hand off of her shoulder. He then looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late, you should get some rest. Don't let my scar bother you."

Priscilla nodded. But before she finished leaving, Sion asked.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few hours. Erk found you behind a rock in the rain. Then Hector brought you inside in this tent to keep you dry and warm."

"Oh... ok. Thank you."

Priscilla smiled and left. Went then lay back and sighed.

"Am I being a burden? Or, am I truly helping these people? I feel as if, I'm the one attracting the Fang. Beyard found out I am alive, but he committed suicide with poison... Oh, I wish I knew... I truly do…"

Went stopped and listened to the rain patter against his tent.

"Rain is so peaceful. It is nice to be able to relax." He thought and gave a slight smile and then shut his eyes as he drifted asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: Just so you know, Priscilla does not harbor any romantic feelings for Went, she just finds him friendly and agreeable. And Lowen and Rebecca will not end up together in the end, sorry to upset anyone.

_In Laus, Erik tells Eliwood of a plan. A plot to use Laus as a starting ground in a rebellion against Ostia. Eliwood needs proof to believe these accusations, and so he and his allies pursue Darin, the fleeing marquess of Laus. Where that chase would lead, Eliwood could not have known._

Went moaned as he felt himself being shaken awake. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and saw Priscilla and Erk above him again.

"Are you feeling better, Went?" Priscilla asked, concerned.

Went smiled and sat up. "Aye, thank you for asking. I am feeling much better."

He then folded up his blanket and smiled to her.

"And you, Lady Priscilla?"

She beamed back at him.

"I'm fine. Just letting you know that breakfast is ready."

Went nodded and watched as Priscilla and Erk left him alone in his tent. He packed everything up and then went outside in front of a brewing pot. Went looked at Lowen from the corner of his eye. He grinned as he saw him sit next to Rebecca as she offered him a plate. They all ate, until all of a sudden, Went felt something odd, like a warm sensation on the back of his neck. Went looked at the castle.

"Why do I have the feeling that something will happen... I have no clue, good or bad, but I need to get this feeling over and done with…" he thought.

Went stood up and stared at Castle Laus.

"I'm going in, to look for Lord Darin one last time." He said. Hector stood up and bellowed.

"We already searched, and found nothing!" Eliwood stood up and placed his hand on Hector's shoulder.

"Peace, Hector! It can't hurt us to go look again." He turned to Eliwood, and spoke. "We shall search with you."

Went nodded as the three of them ran into the castle. After about a half an hour of searching, they all met in the throne room again.

"Where the hell has Darin fled to?" Hector yelled slightly.

Eliwood slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. "It's been five days... your brother, Lord Uther must have heard something of this by now. But why isn't he doing anything?"

Went shrugged his shoulders. "Hector?" He asked.

Hector looked to the floor in deep thought. "I am pretty sure he has reasons. He also has other concerns tying his hands right now."

"Such as?" Went asked.

Hector sighed. "Bern. Our spies have been giving us some disturbing reports of King Desmond. He has been acting odd as of late. We fear if he sees any sliver of a lack of defense in Lycia, he will invade."

"And your brother cannot show signs of weakness, therefore he may not help us right now, correct?" Went asked Hector.

"Yes. To me, at least, it looks like every country has a spy that has reported of Ostia at least once."

Went sighed and ran his fingers through his wavy brown hair in frustration. All of a sudden, the huge oak door flung open creating a loud noise as Marcus ran in.

"A message from the east! Castle Caelin has fallen victim to a surprise attack by Marquess Laus."

"WHAT?!" Went asked, horrified. Eliwood remained stunned. "Castle Caelin!" He then went to stand beside Went. "What happened to Lord Hausen?"

Marcus sighed. "I have no word on Hausen, or Lady Lyndis."

"I can't believe it... Caelin…" Went moaned. Then he frowned. "We march east on the double, there might still be time to save Lord Hausen and Lady Lyndis." He growled.

Eliwood nodded. "We rush to their aid." With that, they all went off and met with their company.

"Everyone to Castle Caelin! I have no time to explain, just get going!" Hector bellowed as they all got up and mounted, then rode to Caelin. Matthew was about to protest, when a sharp look from Went changed his mind.

_In the Caelin Forest..._

Lyn sat crouched behind a thick tree and awaited a report from one of her knights. Kent then galloped to her side.

"I have news, milady. Laus soldier are everywhere! From the castle to the edge of this forest! I'd say there is about 50 of them in all."

Lyn looked down at the floor and thought to herself.

"What would Went do?... Oh how I wish he were here…"

Lyn then looked up and shouted after thinking. I cannot leave my grandfather in there! You remember how much we went through to reunite me with him! I can't let it end this way. We rescue my grandfather!"

Sain appeared and asked, "Are you sure? We barely escaped from the castle…"

Lyn glared at him. "I can't leave him there... Went would agree with me."

Sain nodded. Then Wil spoke. "It won't be easy, the odds are not in our favor."

Sain went to Kent. "Are there reinforcements?"

Kent shrugged. "I overheard some Laus soldiers on the way. They said Eliwood drove them out of Laus. "

Lyn nodded. "At least I know Eliwood is in Laus. Maybe he can help us." She then sighed. "If there was a way to contact him…"

"Let me go!" Florina said to Lyn.

"Florina, no!" Lyn shouted.

"Please, I'm not as scared of men. Plus, I can fly over the forest! Lord Eliwood is a decent man! I can do this!"

Lyn sighed and thought a bit. "Fine, but please, oh please, be careful!"

Sain stared at her, amazed by her little speech. Florina then mounted her pegasus and took to the sky.

Florina looked to the floor and saw robed figure running towards the direction of Lyn's company at the head of a large party of soldiers.

"Is that Went?" she wondered. Then she spied Eliwood beside the robed figure.

"There he is!" Florina smiled as she began to fly towards him.

_To our travelers..._

Hector took the lead and nudged Eliwood. "Why are the archers aiming at the sky and not us?"

Eliwood looked up and gasped. He immediately recognized Florina and screamed at the top of his lungs to her.

"Florina! Fly lower! NOW!"

Florina gasped and screamed when an arrow flew right by her pegasus's neck. They both fell.

"Oh no!" Went cried, "Florina!"

Florina screamed as she plummeted towards earth, and then, she felt her land in something softer than ground, but not as firm. What she landed in felt warm. Feeling woozy, she looked up, and caught a glimpse of dark blue hair before her world went black.

When Florina regained consciousness she found herself lying on a blanket and she saw, a blue haired man, Eliwood and Went, looking at her. "Eep!" She screamed. The blue-haired man grunted. "What's with her?" Went scowled. "Oh be nice Hector, she is just timid around men." Eliwood asked. "Are you alright? Why are you out here?"

"You have to help us. Lyn sent me out here to get help. The knights of Laus are attacking Caelin." Florina pleaded. Then she looked

"That's what we heard too, we were on our way to help." Eliwood replied. He turned to Hector and Went. "We march on now. We need to reach Lady Lyndis before it is too late."

"Aye, that we do. Serra, Priscilla, can you check over Florina before she gets back on her pegasus? We can't afford to have her fighting when she is unfit for battle." Went agreed. Serra and Priscilla nodded and knelt down to check on Florina while the others moved out.

"Um….hi Went, I uh… don't suppose you remember me?" She asked the tactician timidly.

"Yes, actually I do remember you Florina. Hello again." He replied kindly, staying out of the way.

Once Florina had been given a clean bill of health, she mounted her pegasus again and flew off, to tell Lyn the news. Lyn was waiting anxiously when Florina arrived. "Well? What did you see?" She asked.

Florina beamed. "Eliwood is on his way, tee hee. And I thought I saw Went. I nearly crashed when archers fired at me…"

"You say you saw Went?" Lyn asked as she checked Florina over once more.

"Yes…I think so." Came the reply.

"Come on then, Kent, Sain, Wil, Florina. We must find them." Lyn said. And they raced away.

"You seem to be quite fond of him Lyn." Florina noticed as they raced towards the others.

"Yes….. yes, I am." Lyn admitted to her friend, blushing a little.

"That is so sweet." Florina grinned, and dropped the subject.

They managed to find the group in good time.

After conversing with Eliwood, Erk, Serra, and Dorcas, Lyn spotted Matthew.

"Hey, Matthew!" She called.

Matthew froze. "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong man. I'm not Matthew!"

"Very funny Matthew." Lyn crossed her arms in annoyance.

Matthew sighed. "You know, a spy should not be memorable…"

"A Spy?" Lyn asked suspiciously.

"Oh no!" Matthew flung his hands to cover his mouth.

Lyn laughed and left, now knowing the truth. Guy then spoke to Matthew.

"You know Matthew, you're such a lout."

Kent, Sain, Florina and Wil, also said their hellos, then Wil saw Rebecca and went to say hello, she treated him a little coolly at first but then decided to forgive him.

Went was in a spot of trouble as he had been surrounded by soldiers, and he was getting ready to make his final stand when Kent and Sain moved in and cleared a path for him.

"Well met Went, it is good to see you again." Kent smiled. Went grinned as well. "Aye, well met, Kent and Sain, it is good to see the two of you again." Sain saluted. "Well met Went." He replied.

Wil walked over with Rebecca in tow. "Well met Went." He greeted. Went smiled.

"Aye, well met Wil. You know Rebecca?" He asked.

Wil nodded. "She and I were from the same village."

"Ah, I see." Went nodded. "Alright, let's do this, you guys help Eliwood and Hector and the others clear out the enemies. I shall help Lyn."

Kent nodded. "You can count on us." He then galloped away, followed by Sain. Wil rode with Sain, and Rebecca rode with Kent.

Went turned his attention to the enemies harrying Lyn, he drew his swords and charged, and cut down all but two of them. "Lyn look out!" He called as a soldier raised his weapon to attack Lyn.

Lyn heard him and managed to get her sword up in time to blow the attack, and then she finished off the attacker, then she killed the last remaining one.

"Well done Lyn. Well done." Went praised her, grinning.

Lyn heard him, but didn't quite trust her ears, so she turned to face him, and then she pinched herself. "Ow!" She exclaimed. "Oh, Went, you're really here!" She cried with joy.

Went smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you too Lyn." He replied.

Lyn, with tears of joy in her eyes threw her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest. She started to sob, unable to hold back her tears of joy any longer. "I missed you so much." She mumbled in his shirt.

"Aye, I missed you too Lyn. But we can catch up later. Right now, we have a battle to fight." He said, stroking her hair.

"I know, thank you Went. Remember this?" Lyn asked, pointing at the necklace he had giving her a year ago. Went grinned.

"How could I forget? I'm happy that you kept it." He smiled, then he and Lyn turned to the enemy and proceeded to finish off the other soldiers of Laus.

Once they were done they joined Hector and Eliwood and Went declared. "The castle is free now." He then motioned everyone to the castle point.

Hector, Eliwood, Went and Lyn then began leading the rest of the troop to the gate. Lyn squinted as she noticed a figure waiting at the gate. She pulled Went to the side.

"Someone's waiting for us there." She whispered.

Went looked ahead and spotted the figure. "Aye, your right Lyn…."

Marcus also noticed the knight and grinned. "Lord Eliwood, if I may, I'd like to take care of him."

Eliwood stared at Marcus curiously. "Do you know that person."

Marcus nodded solemnly. "Yes I do milord."

Eliwood smiled. "By all means, Marcus."

With those words, Marcus went to Merlinus and took out a heavy metal spear. Marcus then slightly tugged and whipped his mount's reins and then galloped in a rush towards the gate.

Marcus halted in front of the knight.

"Bauker... why are you doing this? Do you realize you'll be killed?"

Bauker stared at Marcus. "I have my reasons, that is enough."

Marcus and Bauker froze for a moment. Then simultaneously, they held their lances and stepped apart. Then Marcus galloped his way as Bauker tossed his javelin at his direction.

Marcus flinched as the javelin grazed his shoulder. Despite the stinging pain, Marcus carried through and thrust his lance through Bauker's stomach. Bauker let out a heartbreaking cry as he fell lifeless to the gate's floor. Marcus looked down upon him.

Then he looked up at the castle as Lyn approached, followed by the rest of the alliance.

_Inside Castle Caelin..._

Lord Darin glared from outside the window and snarled.

"Even Bauker was defeated! There's no way that this can be real!"

Lord Hausen stepped behind Darin. "Give up while you still can! This is madness!"

Darin remained silent as Hausen continued. "Tell Eliwood everything so he may intervene with Lord Uther on your behalf. It's not too late to stop. You can still save yourself."

With those words, Ephidel walked in and struck Lord Hausen to the floor. He spoke silkily. "Lord Darin needs not of an old fool's advice." He then turned to Lord Darin. "There is no way for you to turn back. Marquess Santaruz, and Caelin. Both deaths are your responsibility."

Darin fumed. "But they died underneath your blade! Both of them!"

Ephidel looked at Darin, his golden eyes gleaming. "I merely follow my master's orders. This is for you, the crown of all of Lycia... then the whole continent."

Darin began to laugh. "I guess for that, there can be a few more sacrifices."

Ephidel grinned at his pawn. "Even though our plans have gone awry, with my master's power, we shall not be defeated. Leave everyone in Laus behind and leave before Lyndis and Eliwood find you."

"Who will be able to protect me then if I cannot have the aid of my soldiers?"

"The Black Fang will take care of you."

Lord Darin merely nodded. "I suppose you're right. What do we do now though?"

Ephidel spoke. "The master waits at Dragon's Gate. The hostage may be all we need. We may be able to perform the ceremony with him alone... now retreat through the hidden exit! I only have about three more orders to give and I will join you."

Darin left and Ephidel watched him go, his eyes gleaming without emotion.

"Pathetic... Absolutely pathetic…"

He then turned to the empty halls of Castle Caelin and called out. "Leila? Show yourself!"

With those words, a slender red-headed girl in a ragged cloak and rich red lips walked up to Ephidel's side.

"I'm here."

Ephidel nodded. "Good... While Eliwood's busy, finish off Lord Hausen and hide his carcass. They'll waste time looking for him."

Leila nodded her hand in understanding.

Ephidel looked Leila over and began to ponder.

"You've only been with the Fang for a while. But you are skilled, your work is fantastic. I can only hope that your work can continue to be as productive."

Leila forced a smile and then watched as Ephidel left the room. She then took a quick look out the window and began to think.

"Matthew….."

_Eliwood's group grows ever stronger now that Lyndis and her Legion have joined them. And the group spirit is high, but Went does not join in the celebration, for he has a feeling that things are about to get worse, for the world. _Find out what happens in the next chapter Whereabouts Unknown.


	19. Chapter 19

_Eliwood and colleagues defeat Bauker, one of Marquess Laus's lackeys. They then press on toward Castle Caelin. Yet inside the castle many Laus soldiers remain. Eliwood and friends begin their assault on the castle to save Marquess Caelin._

As they passed through the gates Eliwood looked around. "There are still quite a few Laus soldiers in the castle." He said looking at the floor, which was littered with evidence of a battle and a large amount of Laus soldiers.

Hector frowned. "Where are the Caelin guards?" He looked around but didn't see any.

Lyn, looking sad, held Went's hand, as she answered. "I think about half of them were killed in the surprise attack. The survivors must be here somewhere." She looked down at the floor. Went gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It's ok Lyn, we'll rescue your grandfather and your soldiers." Lyn gave him a grateful smile. Eliwood frowned, he was too preoccupied to notice the way the two Sacaens were behaving towards each other.

"They might be locked away as prisoners... We'd better rescue them quickly. If Marquess Laus decides to hold them hostage, it will make seizing the throne much more difficult." he stated tersely.

Hector grinned. "It's settled! Let's find the guards and retake the castle!" He hefted his axe and started off. Eliwood followed after him. Lyn and Went stayed behind a moment.

"Hold on, Grandfather. We will be there shortly. We will save you." Lyn said, blinking back tears of fear and grief. Then she let go of Went's hand and said. "Come on Went. Let's go and help our friends." Went grinned and nodded. "Yes, let's."

Eliwood called out to the troops. "Seize the throne! It's time to reclaim the castle!" And everyone yelled a battle cry in agreement.

Eliwood waited until Went and Lyn had reached the front before turning to consult the tactician. "Went. The captured Caelin soldiers are most likely exhausted. I think it would be wise to protect them, as we need their help to defend Caelin once we have taken the castle. Do you agree?" he asked.

"Aye, that is a sound plan, let's do it. Alright listen up everyone. I need the less well defended units, to stand back. Everyone with good defense and fighting skills stand at the vanguard, now move!" Went shouted. And they surged forward. Went had consulted the old medicine woman, they had picked up from Laus, and had planned his strategy according to her information. He ordered Marcus to take Priscilla up towards where the Caelin soldiers were being held. Marcus and Priscilla did as they were told, and the rest started to hack the Laus soldiers to pieces.

_Meanwhile_…..

In the prison cell where the Caelin soldiers were being held. A young red-haired man heard the commotion and yelled at the Laus soldier guarding it.

"Hey, you. Let me out of here!" He demanded.

The guard looked confused. "What?"

The young man's name was Raven, and he growled impatiently. "Marquess Ostia's brother is among your enemy, right? Let me out, and I'll help you. But I must have the brother. I've a score to settle with House Ostia."

The guard snarled. "Do you think me a fool? You work for house Caelin! I cannot trust your word!" He glared at Raven.

"Then I'll have to break down this door and go through you. You were using Lucius as a hostage, but now he's here with me." Raven countered.

"Uh…" The guard paused, thinking it over.

Horrified Lucius protested. "No, Lord Raven! You mustn't! You cannot betray your debt to Marquess Caelin. Remember?" But Raven ignored Lucius.

"Shut up Lucius. You might think me foolish, but you do not understand. So, how about it?" Raven growled.

The guard growled. "Very well. You! Get out! Remember, if you betray us, your companion dies." He let Raven out.

"I see. Just remember, if that happens, you die next." Raven snarled back, then headed out. Eager to get his revenge, and determined to let no one stand in his way.

"Wait! You can't go alone! It's too dangerous! You will be killed!" Lucius cried in alarm. The Caelin soldiers remained silent, though they were angry at Raven's betrayal.

"Lucius, stay here and be quiet. I'll be back for you." Raven ordered impatiently. But the monk was not mollified. "Lord Raven!" He cried again, but it did no good. Raven charged out, eager to face his enemy. 

_Back to our travelers…_

Marcus and Priscilla made good time. Eventually Priscilla spotted Raven and rode over, to have a better look, as he had looked familiar. Raven had been waiting for his quarry when Priscilla rode up, and when he saw her his eyes narrowed. 

"You…." He said quietly, looking her up and down, just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Hm?" Priscilla asked, confused.

"Can it be?" Raven breathed in amazement. Priscilla was totally confused. "I…." She began cautiously.

"You don't…. recognize me. That's not surprising. You were so young when we were separated." Raven said with a hint of sadness. This statement caught Priscilla's attention.

"What? Wait…. Are you Raymond? My brother, Raymond?" She asked, incredulous, and yet hopeful as well. Raven nodded his head.

'You've grown, Priscilla." He said quietly.

"Brother! My brother!" Priscilla squealed in delight and she jumped off her horse and embraced him.

"What are you doing here? It's been ten years since Count Caerleon of Etruria took you in as his foster daughter." Raven asked, cautiously returning the embrace.

"That's right. My adopted father has treated me with much kindness. But I am of Caelin's House Cornwell by birth. I still remember Father and Mother. I've never forgotten them. Or you, Raymond." She beamed. Marcus watched the exchange from a good distance away, he could hear what Priscilla was saying because her voice was pretty loud. He was interested, but decided not interrupt the family moment.

"Priscilla…." Raven began. But Priscilla broke in again. "When I heard that House Cornwell was lost. I was so worried about you." She sobbed in relief. Hugging her brother closer.

"So that's why you left Etruria? You've come quite a way." Raven said, amusement in his tone. Priscilla eagerly pressed on. "Dear friends of mine in Etruria helped me. They provided a young mage to be my escort. Then we passed through Laus. The marquess learned of my lineage and refused to let me leave. I would be there still if not for Lord Eliwood and his companions." At her last statement Raven looked suspicious but he said nothing, remaining quiet guessing she would tell him in good time.

"Lord Hector, Lady Lyndis. They're all such kind people. I'm so glad I came to Lycia. And now I've found you." She cried in joy. Raven frowned. So his own sister had befriended one of the people who were responsible for the destruction of House Cornwall 

"You've become friends with him?" He asked quietly, deciding that she was not at fault.  
>"Raymond?" Priscilla asked confused, looking at him. "I see. Then I shall join you." He stated. Priscilla was delighted by this.<p>

"Dear Brother! Will you truly come with us?" She asked excitedly. 

"I could not refuse my little sister. And besides…" Raven stated with a touch of fondness in his tone.

"What is it?" His sister asked.

But Raven chose not to answer. "It's nothing. It is better if you don't know. Tell me, your lineage. Do Eliwood and his friends know of your heredity?"

Priscilla shook her head. "No, we have not spoken of it, they have not asked, and I have not told." Raven nodded.

"I see. That is best." He stated. 

"Brother?" She asked, confused. She couldn't understand why Raven would want her to keep her heritage a secret.

"Priscilla, we must keep our relationship secret. Alright?" Raven asked.

"All right. If you say we must." Priscilla nodded in agreement.

"And one more thing, my name is Raven now. Raymond is a name I've discarded." Her brother informed her a little icily.

"Brother? You have your reasons, don't you? I understand. As long as we can travel together, I'm happy." Priscilla stated. Raven had no response to that, as he was not used to her being around. "If we continue on, we'll be able to see Father and Mother, too!" Priscilla continued happily.

Raven felt a twinge of guilt. "Priscilla…. That's…." He began, but Priscilla mounted her horse and noticing Marcus was still there, she went to join him, Raven followed.

One of the Caelin soldiers frowned. "What in blazes!? It's getting even noisier than before."

"Isn't that the sound of combat?" Lucius asked.

"It must be Lady Lyndis! She's found reinforcements! It's time." He said happily. Then he pulled out a few rock slabs from the floor.

"Hm? What…. What are you doing?" Lucius asked.

"I had a feeling that aide might come, so I hid keys and weapons here." The soldier replied as he removed the said objects.

"Oh, I see." Lucius said, smiling.

"So what are you going to do?" The soldier asked, as he distributed the weapons among his comrades.

"Um…." Lucius said puzzled.

The soldier repeated. "Your master. He has betrayed us. Lucius, I must ask. What will you do now?" Lucius frowned as he pondered the question.

"I…I… want to stop Lord Raven. However, in his current state, I doubt he will listen to anything I say, as consumed by hate as he is. And so I shall wait. I will wait for Lord Raven here. I'm sorry… I cannot fight. Please understand." He pleaded.

The soldier nodded. "I do. Here, these are for you." He handed the monk a vulnerary and a book of light magic.

Lucius looked confused. "For me? But why?"

"You don't have to fight, just protect yourself. I've known you only a short time, but you're a friend. And I don't want to see you die." The soldier explained.

"Thank you. Thank you. The blessing of Saint Elimine on you all." Lucius replied.

"All right, lads! Open that door! On our honor as Caelin knights, we will save the marquess!" The soldier turned to his comrades and they opened the cell door.

Went and Lyn had rushed up towards where the cell was. They finally reached it as the soldiers got out.

"Are you all well?" Lyn asked the soldiers.

"Lady Lyndis! You're unharmed!" A soldier said in joy.

"Kent, Sain, Wil and Florina are unharmed as well. Please, I need all of you to help!" She pleaded

"Yes, my liege! We are yours to command!" The soldier stated loyally. 

Raven had gone back to fetch Lucius.

"Lucius." Raven called to him.

"Lord Raven! I'm so pleased to see that you are well!" Lucius smiled.

"Things have changed. For the time being, we side with Caelin." Raven declared.

"That is good. So you've had a change of heart?" Lucius asked hopefully.

"No, I shall still have my revenge. The closer you are to your enemy, the easier it is to strike, right?" Raven replied stubbornly.

"Lo-Lord Raven!" Lucius stammered. But Raven ignored him.

"Let's go, Lucius." Raven growled. And Lucius followed him, and the travelers all spent the next hour or so, fighting off the Laus soldiers.

The commander of the knights of Laus Bernard was next, but he went down fairly easily, thanks the efforts of Marcus, Kent and Sain.

Afterwards, Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, Went and the others went looking for Lord Hausen.

"Grandfather! Grandfather! Where are you?" Lyn called out. Went stood beside her as she searched

"Lord Hausen? Where are you?" Eliwood asked, then Hector called out.  
>"Eliwood. I found blood on the throne."<p>

"Blood? No! It can't be!" Lyn wailed, burying her face in Went's shirt. Went just patted her back, soothingly.

"Lyndis! Calm down. He might only be injured. Come, let us find him." Eliwood spoke sharply to her.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I must be calm. There! Over there! There's someone." She pointed, but kept holding Went's hand. Went and the others looked, and saw a figure standing not far away.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Eliwood ordered, taking a step forward. But the figure didn't answer. Hector however recognized the figure.

"You, Leila!" He exclaimed. 

"Yes, it's me, Lord Hector. It's been a long time." Leila responded.

"You know her?" Eliwood asked. Hector nodded. "Yes, her name is Leila. She works for Ostia. Oh all right, she's a spy."

"Lord Eliwood of Pherae and Lady Lyndis of Caelin, correct? I am Leila. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Lady Lyndis, Marquess Caelin is back there receiving treatment." Leila curtsied.

"My grandfather is safe?!" Lyn asked hopefully.

"His life is yet his own." Leila replied.

"Ah! Father Sky and Mother Earth! I thank you for your mercy!" She embraced Went and nuzzled his chest, making him turn red, but he smiled and stroked her hair.

"Leila, what are you doing here?" Hector asked impatiently.

"I'm following Lord Uther's orders. I'm investigating Marquess Pherae's disappearance." She answered.

"My father? What have you learned?" Eliwood asked.

"Come with me. We should talk in private." She said. With that she turned and left the room. The others followed, Eliwood only doing so when Hector urged him to continue.

"Worrying about things won't change them." He soothed Eliwood.

"I know. I'm fine. Let's go!" Eliwood said brusquely.

"Let me start with my conclusion. Marquess Pherae, is alive." Leila stated when they were away from the chamber.

"Whooooohoo! Hear that Eliwood!" Hector whooped.

Lyn beamed "That's wonderful!" Went smiled as well. "Aye, that it is."

Eliwood asked. "Are you sure?"

Leila continued. "I've been posing as a member of the Black Fang for several months. That's where I got this information. I believe it is true."

Eliwood nodded. "The Black Fang. They are the assassins guild that Erik spoke of. Yes?"

Leila nodded. "Yes, we've known of their existence for quite some time."

Hector said. "Explain."

Leila took a deep breath then answered. "The Black Fang is a guild of assassins founded about ten years ago by Brendan Reed. They're based in Bern. Their arms reached quickly in several other countries. Originally, they targeted only nobles who abused their positions. The masses saw them as chivalrous, defenders of the common man. Their activities found wide support."

Hector said critically. "Chivalrous."

Went spoke up then. "Then about a year ago, Brendan got married again or so I heard. The Black Fang's operations have slowly changed since then. Now, they'll take on any target, no matter how difficult, as long as they're paid. And they're no longer killing only criminals; anyone is a fair target." He said grimly.

Everyone looked at him. "I learned this from a former Black Fang operative I met. They once tried to recruit me, but I was skeptical, I refused to join them."

Leila, looked at him for a moment. "Wait… You are the Sacaen that the Fang ordered killed aren't you?"

Went nodded. "Aye. But they failed." Leila nodded. "And I think it would be wise for them to continue thinking I am dead." Leila nodded again.

"You might want to take this amulet." Went tossed Leila a sacred amulet. "It is a second line of defense, should you run into any kind of danger, the amulet will help you get through it alive."

Leila, put it on. "But what if the Fang takes it?" She asked.

"They won't be able to. The amulet is charmed so it cannot be removed by normal means. It can only be removed if the wearer is not in danger. Since you are a spy and the Black Fang is a danger to you, no one will be able to remove it." He said grinning.

Lyn smiled at Went. "You have a lot of strange and useful items don't you?"

"Yup, this amulet has saved my life many times." Went grinned back.

"Thank you." Leila said smiling, stowing it under her shirt. Went nodded. "You're welcome."

Lyn then asked. "Is this Black Fang responsible for what's happened to my grandfather?"

Leila replied. "Yes. We've learned of a mystery man named Nergal, behind Reed's wife. It seems the Black Fang is performing secret tasks across Lycia for Nergal. Nergal's trusted retainer Ephidel is with Marquess Laus. He manipulated Laus into hatching the rebellion plot against Ostia. The first to answer Laus's call for rebellion was Marquess Santaruz."

Eliwood said sadly. "Lord Helman…. Why would you?"

Hector said nothing.

Leila then said. "Next was Lord Elbert, Marquess Pherae."

Eliwood asked incredulously. "You're telling me that my father endorsed this plan?"

Leila sighed. "I cannot say. I do know that he is with Marquess Laus currently. In a place called the Dragon's Gate."

Eliwood asked. "Dragon's Gate? Where is that?"

Leila answered. "It is on an island called Valor, off the southern coast of Lycia. I apologize, but that is all the information I have at the moment."

Hector growled. "Of all places that it could be. It had to be on Valor…. Blast!"

Lyn asked. "What kind of place is it?" She gave Went's hand a little squeeze, which he returned.

Eliwood replied wearily. "It's said that those who step onto the island never return. The common folk call it the Dread Isle. If that's where my father is, however, I will go and find him. And this 'Dragon's Gate,' too!"

Hector declared. "I'm going with you. I'll tell you right now, you can't stop me."

"Same with me." Went growled.

Lyn spoke up. "I'm going too."

Eliwood sighed. "Lyndis, I appreciate your kindness, but shouldn't you stay with Marquess Caelin?"

Lyn looked him in the eyes and said. "Laus must be stopped. Otherwise, they might target my grandfather again. I also wish to help find Eliwood's father. Losing a parent. It's an unbearable pain. It's something that I wouldn't wish on anyone, and I would rather that you didn't experience it yet. Besides, if Went is going. Then so will I." She smiled at Went, who smiled back.

Eliwood spoke then. "Lyndis. Went. Hector. Thank you. You give me strength."

Hector replied. "Don't mention it." He grinned.

Lyn said. "We're friends. It's what friends do, Eliwood."

Went spoke as well. "It is our pleasure and our duty to help you."

Leila spoke up again. "I'm also going to continue searching. Lady Lyndis, I think it would be prudent to let the world think Marquess Caelin is dead."

Lyn nodded. "I understand. I'll do that. Thank you."

Leila replied. "No thanks necessary. If you'll excuse me." She turned to leave.

Hector halted her. "Leila!"

Leila turned back. "Yes?"

Hector asked. "Nergal and this Ephidel? What are they like?"

Leila chose her words carefully. "I've yet to lay eyes on Nergal. I've spoken to Ephidel on several occasions, however. He's…. Eerie. He always wears a cloak that covers his face. And yet…."

Hector asked impatiently. "Yes, what is it?"

Leila spoke. "His eyes glow golden. You can't miss them. They seem inhuman." She shuddered at the thought.

Eliwood said nothing as he digested this information, then he and the others left, except for Matthew.

Matthew grinned. "Is that you, Leila?"

Leila smiled brightly when she saw him. "Matthew. It's been a long time."

Matthew teased. "What have you been doing? More dangerous work?"

Leila rolled her eyes and smiled. "We're spies, you big lummox. Everything we do is dangerous."

Matthew nodded. "That's true. So how long do you think this mission's going to last?"

Leila replied. "My objective is the same as yours: to rescue Marquess Pherae. If things go well, I'll be in Ostia at the same time as you are."

Matthew grinned. "Is that so? You need to visit my hometown."

Leila asked curiously. "Is this where you were born? Why?"

Matthew answered brightly. "To meet my parents."

Leila looked startled. "Hm? Matthew."

Matthew laughed. "Ha ha. Well, that's that! See you." He darted away.

Leila sighed, watching him go, and smiled fondly. "As slippery as ever… Didn't even give me a chance to give my answer." She sighed in slight disappointment before returning to her mission.

One of the Caelin soldiers called out. "Lady Lyndis!"

Lyn addressed her soldiers. "Everyone. I'm very happy to see you all alive and well. I'm going after Marquess Laus. Please protect my grandfather in my absence."

The soldier said. "One moment, Lady Lyndis. Please take this jewel before you leave. " He handed her a red gem.

Lyn looked at it. "Jewel?"

The soldier explained. "We were able to move it before Laus's men ransacked our vaults."

Another soldier broke in. "We will take care of Lord Hausen. Please, Lady Lyndis, return to us safely."

Lyn smiled. "I will. Thank you." And she and the rest of Lyndis's Legion left with Eliwood and company.

As they walked, Went was lost in thought. "So…..the Fang has been stirring up a rebellion against House Ostia. But what is their purpose? Why are they doing this? What could Nergal possibly be up to now?" His thoughts strayed to Lyn, and he felt a surge of happiness that she was safe, and that she was here, with him. He turned his attention back to the path ahead, eventually the group stopped and made camp. After they had dinner, Went walked off by himself.

Lyn noticed this and followed him. "Gold for your thoughts?" She asked.

Went halted and sat down on the grass, and as Lyn sat down beside him he spoke. "It's about the Fang. I'm worried about what they are doing, and about what Leila said about Marquess Santaruz and Marquess Pherae supporting rebellion. It seems to me that perhaps they were both either under the spell of Ephidel, or perhaps they were concerned about how powerful Ostia has become. Or maybe they wanted to gain more political power. Or maybe what we have learned is not the actual truth. I don't know which one is more likely, and it bothers me…. I just can't shake this feeling that Eliwood is in for an unpleasant surprise.…."

Lyn looked sympathetic, and she laid her head on his right shoulder. "Whatever it is. I'm sure you can guide us all through it. You've done it for me, and I'm sure you can do it for Eliwood." She soothed him. Lyn had great faith in her tactician and truly believed that he could help Eliwood through the trials to come.

Went leaned his head against hers, relishing the contact. He knew, as did Lyn, that this might be one of their last chances to be together like this in the coming weeks. The two Sacaens watched the stars and the moon, enjoying the beauty. Lyn kissed Went's cheek, which caused him to blush. Then Went said. "We should be going to sleep now." Lyn pouted, but nodded, and they both got up, and walked towards the camp.

The others were all asleep by now, and Went unbuckled his swords and laid them down, and rolling out his bedroll. Went expected Lyn to go and bed down with Florina as she had done on her quest so he was surprised when she asked. "May I join you tonight?"

"Um, sure, why do you ask?" He asked her, getting out a spare one and rolling it out for Lyn before lying on his own.

Lyn settled down beside him. "I'm scared. I'm scared of losing my friends and my grandfather, and most of all, I'm scared of losing you." She answered.

Went's face softened. He touched her cheek. "I'm scared too, in much the same way you are. It's normal to be afraid of losing those you care about."

Lyn held his hand against her cheek, closing her eyes and leaning on his hand, a tender display of affection. Then she let his hand go and lay back on the bedroll, snuggling closer to him, seeking his body warmth, for comfort and security.

Went smiled tenderly, Lyn's actions made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "I love you Lyndis." He whispered to her.

Lyn looked up, her eyes shining like stars. "I love you too, Went." She whispered back, kissing him on the lips. He responded by the returning the kiss. Afterwards they settled down together, relishing each other's body warmth.

_At long last, Lyn and Went have confessed their feelings for one another, and their bond grows stronger. But the two lovers know all too well that danger lurks ahead. They both have the feeling that things are about to get unpleasant for Eliwood and the rest of Lycia._

Find out what happens in the next chapter. The Port of Badon.


	20. Chapter 20

_After speaking with the Ostian spy Leila, Eliwood realizes he must travel to Valor, the Dread Isle. The small island, located south of Lycia, is said to be home to the Dragon's Gate. Heading for the southern coast of Caelin, they seek passage in the port of Badon.  
><em>

The group finally reached the port of Badon and immediately started looking for a way to get to the Dread Isle. Hector called out. "Listen! We need a boat to Valor!"

A villager looked at him like he was nuts. "You want a boat to the Dread Isle? You're mad! Not never! There's no one in this entire village who will sail there!"

Lyn, who was by Went's side, as she had been since they left Castle Caelin pleaded. "Please, we are in a hurry. Can you give us passage?"

Eliwood tried a different track. "If you won't help us, can you at least take us to someone who will? Please."

The villager looked thoughtful. "You must be on urgent business, that's certain. There may be one way…."

"What is it? Tell us, please!" Eliwood asked eagerly.

"Pirates." Can the glib reply. Lyn and Went both looked at each other.

"Eh? Pirates?" Lyn echoed uncertainly.

"Pirates…..really?…" Went asked, sounding none to pleased.

"Uh-huh. They're fearless, or as close as makes any difference, and they'll go anywhere for a fee. Who knows? They might decide to accept your mad offer." The villager replied.

Hector shook his head. "Pirates. Ugh. Looks like we've no choice."

Lyn was incredulous. "Are you serious, Hector? Working with pirates? That's unbelievable!" She protested.

Went scowled in disgust. "Aye, that IS unbelievable….." He growled.

Hector ignored them. "You're considering it, aren't you, Eliwood?" He asked the red-haired noble.

Eliwood sighed in resignation. "If there's no other way, what else can we do?" He replied.

Lyn was flabbergasted. "You too, Eliwood?" She asked incredulously. Then she scowled. "I've misjudged you…. I thought that a noble like you would have nothing to do with scum like pirates…."

Hector looked at her askance. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Eliwood stayed silent.

Lyn turned to Went. "Do you hear that Went? Eliwood and Hector are considering trusting pirates!"

"Aye, I heard it. I may not like it….. But, yes, I heard it loud and clear…." Went agreed.

Lyn turned back to the two nobles. "It's foolishness to trust the goodwill of pirates! They are lawless rabble, who have no sense of honor! Neither I nor Went shall trust them. We shall find another way! Come on Went!" She turned and held out her hand to Went.

"In the name of Hanon… trusting PIRATES?! Yes, I'm coming Lyn." Went growled in disgust, before taking her hand. Then they both walked away.

Hector watched them go, surprise evident in his face and voice. "Why are they so angry? I've never seen Went act like that before."

Eliwood sighed, and explained. "I heard that Lyndis's parents were slain by bandits. As for Went, well….. Perhaps he too lost friends or family to bandits. But apparently whether we are dealing with bandits on land or pirates at sea, it makes no difference to them. They're all the same. Lawbreakers and murderers."

Hector nodded. "I see. My parents died of illness. But I can appreciate her feelings. Shall we abandon the pirate plan?"

Eliwood hesitated for a moment. "But…."

The villager shrugged. "Too bad about the girl and the boy, but there's no other way."

Eliwood sighed. "Let's meet the pirates. We can't decide until then."

"That's true." Hector agreed.

The villager pointed to an inn. "That inn over there is a known favorite of the local freebooters. They're reckless and unpredictable. Best be prepared." He warned.

Eliwood and Hector walked over to the inn.

Inside a large, battle-scarred man with a white beard hailed them "What do you want, whelps? You're here to see me, aren't you?"

"If you are the captain, then yes we are." Eliwood replied.

"Well, then. I'm Fargus. How can I help ya laddies?" Fargus asked.

"We need passage to the Dread Isle. Can you take us there?" Eliwood asked.

"Dread Isle eh? Well, it has been a while since I had a challenge such as this. Well, alright then, you got yerself a deal." Fargus grinned.

Smiling, Eliwood and Hector headed out to find the others.

Lyn and Went had had no luck finding another ship, as they walked back she said. "Well, we couldn't find a ship after all Went. But we have to get to that island. Looks like we'll have to endure pirates. Hm? Where are our friends?"

"Aye, and it looks like our friends, are boarding a pirate ship… Hoo boy… this is gonna be a long trip…."

"Pardon me! I was speaking with an old sailor a few moments ago. He told me that you're planning to travel to Valor. Is that so?" A shaman walked up to them.

"Aye, we are." Went replied.

"Really? In that case, would you mind if I joined you? My name is Canas. I'm a scholar of sorts. I've been seeking passage to Valor, but none will take me. My proposal probably sounds somewhat selfish, no? You should know, I can help in combat. I've some skill with a form of elder magic. Some call it dark magic, a rather biased term, if I must be blunt. But at the very least, I can take care of myself, and perhaps others." Canas said.

"Hm, well, we can always use more people, so suite yourself." Went agreed. 

Lyn said nothing, but pulled Went with her as she made her way to the ship.

Fargus eyed the three newcomers. "Are my old eyes lyin' to me? Is this beauty really with you? Gwaa ha ha ha! My lucky day!"

Lyn remained silent. "….."

Went was not amused either, in fact, he was rather jealous; he reached for one of his swords. But Lyn caught his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, in order to prevent him from drawing the weapon.

Went might usually be polite to others, even to enemies, but he couldn't stand the sight of pirates, and he especially didn't like it when other men showed an interest in Lyn.

Hector spoke to Lyn. "Listen, I know how you both feel, but you have to accept it. We've no other choice!"

Lyn frowned irritated. "I know that! I haven't said a word, have I? And neither has Went!" She boarded the ship without saying another word, with Went by her side.

Hector scowled, but made no further comment, following the two Sacaens.

Eliwood boarded as well. "We can go to the Dread Isle now. Please, Father…. Be well." He prayed.

_Our group has gained a new member and is now on the way to the Dread Isle. Will Went and Lyn's suspicions about pirates prove true? _Find out in the next chapter **Pirate Ship.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 17: Pirate Ship

_Fargus's ship sails along smoothly. At last, they spot a fog-enshrouded isle on the horizon. Eliwood's father is on the isle, as is the Dragon's Gate. As they draw closer to the isle, Eliwood no longer fears that his father might be one of the conspirators. As the moment of truth nears, Eliwood only prays that he is safe.  
><em>

The captain of the vessel hailed Eliwood, who was looking about the ship. "Ahoy, there laddie! You don't get seasick, do you?"

"I'm fine, sir. This is a most beautiful ship." Eliwood replied, a smile on his face.

Fargus laughed. "Gwaa ha ha! For a sea rover, eh?"

Eliwood looked at the captain. "May I ask you a question sir?"

Fargus nodded. "What is it?"

"Why did you agree to give us passage? When we said that we wished to travel to Valor, the people in the harbor treated us as though we were mad." Eliwood asked, troubled.

Fargus replied. "I'm sure they did. It is the Dread Isle, after all. If not for good reason, we wouldn't want to go either."

"And yet...you've given us free passage. Why is that?" The red-haired lord mused.

Fargus looked Eliwood in the eyes. "Listen to me, laddie. Men are strange beasts. We can't resist a challenge. Something appears in the horizon, and we immediately set sail. Some dreams we conquer, yet others we abandon. ...I've grown old. I haven't had a good challenge in many a year. Then you mooncalves appear seeking passage to the Dread Isle. I was impressed with your courage. I think you may be the ones to survive the Dread Isle."

Eliwood stood taller. "We won't disappoint you. We will return."

Fargus nodded. "All right. Then we'll weigh anchor and wait for you. Light a signal fire when you want to return, and we'll pick you up."

Eliwood smiled. "Thank you."

Dart, a crewman popped up behind Fargus. "Captain! There's a dory adrift to port side! It looks like there's someone aboard. What're your orders?"

Fargus rapped out tersely. "Bring 'em aboard. Looks like we've got a visitor. Odd though, finding a boat adrift near here…"

Eliwood looked puzzled. "Odd? Why is that?"

Fargus replied with a curious expression. "The sea currents in this area... You don't usually see boats adrift in this area. And anything drifting around here must've come from the Dread Isle."

Eliwood looked worried. "Oh…"

Fargus asked. "Shall we greet our guest?"

Eliwood nodded and went over to Hector, who was not far.

Hector looked at him. "Eliwood! You done talking to old man Fargus?"

Eliwood looked surprised. "You saw us?"

Hector shook his head "Nope, I heard that you had gone off with him. You learn anything?"

Eliwood nodded. "We can trust him. We got lucky, finding him."

Hector shrugged. "Hmmm. If you say so."

Lyn and Went walked up. "Hey, you two! Come here! They've pulled the dory aboard! I wonder who's on board. It's…. It's a girl!?" Said one of the deck hands.

The pale blue haired girl moaned.

Dart looked at Lyn and cried. "Oy! You there!"

Lyn asked. "Me?" 

"Give me a hand, will you? I don't know where to grab her." Dart said.

Lyn nodded. "OK."

Hector snickered. "Such the gentleman."

"Stow it!" Dart growled, irritated.

As soon as the girl was pulled aboard Went recognized her as Ninian.

"What in the name of Hanon?!... Ninian?!" The Cimarron warrior exclaimed.

Lyn shook Ninian gently. "Ninian! Ninian… Wake up!"

Eliwood stood there aghast. "Unbelievable... What are the chances?" 

"Do you know her?" Hector asked Eliwood. 

Eliwood nodded. "She's how Lyndis and I met a year back. I rescued Ninian from a band of villains."

Lyn pleaded. "Please, Ninian! Open your eyes!"

Ninian moaned again and opened her eyes. "Eh…hnnn."

Lyn repeated. "Ninian, can you hear me?" 

"Unnn…" Was Ninian's only response to her question.

Lyn began questioning. "Are you well? Why were you on that boat? Where is Nils? Why wasn't he with you?"

Ninian moaned again. "Ah….eh…"

"Ninian?" Lyn asked.

Eliwood looked concerned. "Lyndis, something's wrong with her." 

Ninian looked around her looking very confused.

Dart piped up again. "Captain! Pirate ships approaching from the northwest!"

Fargus growled. "Do they dare attack Captain Fargus and the Davros? They must be mad!"

Dart frowned. "What flag are they flying? I've never seen that pattern before."

Fargus stood taller. "These seas belong to us! Whoever they are, they're in our waters! This is a day for strange occurrences, it seems. You whelps watch your own hides. We've no time to waste on you!" 

Suddenly the ship lurches to one side.

One of the pirates wailed. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa! Water! The hull's been breached! We're taking on water!" He cried.

Fargus looked concerned. "Breached ye say? These scum are more dangerous than I'd thought!"

Dart came back after he had checked on the situation. "It's very bad, Captain! We need all hands below decks, or we'll sink!"

Fargus nodded. "Take care of it! I'm going to carve these scallywags some new gizzards!"

"We need your help! The water's up to the galley! You must come below, Captain!" Dart insisted.

Fargus growled. Eliwood broke in. "Fargus! Leave the enemy to us!"

Hector backed Eliwood up. "Fighting is something we're good at! But a sinking ship? That's your affair! You have to do something, or we'll all drown!"

Lyn nodded. "We'll deal with things up here. Please, hurry!"

Fargus sighed. "Fine! The deck is yours! I'll be back as soon as we've plugged the breach in the hull!"

Eliwood shouted. "Go!" And Fargus disappeared below deck. Eliwood, Lyn, Went and Hector remained on the deck.

Eliwood turned to Lyn. "Lyndis! Take Ninian to that room!"

Lyn nodded and did as she was told.

Hector shouted. "Here they come!"

The Black Fang Shaman Zoldam growled. "All we want is the girl. Kill the rest."

Dart reappeared on the deck and spoke to Went. "Ahoy! We'll leave the fighting to you. Hold on until we can help! Oh, and we have merchants aboard. This is the armory. This is the shop. You won't be able to stock up once we reach the Dread Isle. I suggest you buy as much as possible while you have the chance!"

Went nodded in consent. "Aye, I think we would be wise to do that." He gave orders accordingly.

Zoldam spoke again. "Move 'round to the enemy ship's stern. That's where they should be waiting. That's where they'll die."

Went watched as another ship appeared, and he decided to finish off Zoldam himself.

Zoldam looked Went up and down critically as the Cimarron approached. "You cannot stop us."

"You won't know till I've tried fiend. And as far as I'm concerned, this battle is over." The warrior tactician snarled.

The shaman cast a few spells but Went deflected them with his Dragon Katti. Then he ran Zoldam through. "You possess this much lower…" The shaman croaked. "Must warn… Must-" He fell down and died.

Fargus came back up on deck after the fighting had stopped.  
>"Ahoy! I'm back! Now, who wants to die first? What's this? You've routed 'em already? Nicely done, whelps!"<p>

Hector grinned. "Those sea dogs were no match for us!" He boasted.

"True." Eliwood agreed.

Lyn noticed Ninian had walked up on deck. "Ah! Ninian! You can't come out yet! There's blood everywhere!"

"Blood?" Ninian asked in surprise.

Eliwood called out as she nearly stepped in a puddle of it. "Look out!"

Ninian side-stepped it just in time. "Eh! I'm sorry." She apologized softly.

Eliwood asked concerned. "Are you OK? Ninian?"

Ninian looked confused. "Ninian? Is that.…? Is that my name?"

Lyn looked even more worried. "Ninian! What has happened to you?"

Ninian held her head. "My head is so foggy. Am I at sea?"

Lyn nodded. "Yes. We found you adrift in a small boat."

Fargus spoke up. "Those scum were after the girl, it seems. Will you take her with you? The men are afraid she, well, she might be cursed, you know?"

Hector queried. "Cursed…"

"Are you suggesting we leave Ninian behind?" Lyn asked sharply.

Hector growled. "We can't take her with us, can we? We're heading for the Dread Isle. It's called that for a reason, you know!"

Lyn tilted her chin up aggressively. "Regardless she goes with us!"

Eliwood looked at her. "Lyndis?"

Lyn continued. "When I saw her, I remembered something. The last time I saw Ninian. She and her brother were being hunted by some dark-robed men."

Hector looked askance at Lyn. "Dark-robed? Are you sure?"

Lyn nodded. "Yes, I think it must be the Black Fang. It didn't occur to me before, but now I'm certain. Went do you agree?"

Went nodded. "Aye, they were Black Fang. Of that, there is no doubt at all."

Eliwood looked uncertain. "How can you be sure?"

Lyn looked thoughtful. "I can't explain there's something in the air that hints at their involvement."

Eliwood nodded: "If it's true, then she's likely to be attacked again."

Lyn agreed. "Almost certainly. We can't leave her behind. I will watch over her. Please!"

Eliwood nodded his assent. "I understand. We should all be by her side to protect her."

"Aye. I second that." Went said.

Lyn held Went's hand. "Thank you." She said.

Eliwood turned to Ninian. "We're all going to that island. Will you come with us?"

Ninian looked happy. "Yes. Please take me with you." She begged. Went noted that Ninian had directed this plea, mainly at Eliwood, this made him slightly suspicious.

Hector looked amazed. "Something in the air… Are you some sort of hound?"

Lyn looked at him suspiciously. "Huh! Are you mocking me?"

Went cringed, expecting a row, knowing how aggressive Lyn could be, especially if she thought she was being mocked.

Hector defended himself. "No, the opposite. I'm in utter admiration. Say, Eliwood. When I left Ostia, I was attacked by a dark-robed group."

Eliwood looked startled. "What? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Hector shrugged. "Many people hold a grudge against Ostia. I didn't think it had anything to do with this. Until now."

Eliwood asked hesitantly. "Hector, do you think?"

"They were all wearing very distinct black robes. I don't know about 'something in the air,' but I'm convinced they were related." Hector replied.

Eliwood looked up at the sky. "What in the world is happening in Lycia? Father….."

Later the Davros reached the Dread Isle.

"We've arrived." Fargus announced.

Eliwood smiled. "Thank you very much."

"We'll wait two weeks. Finish up by then." Fargus told them. 

"That's more than enough time!" Hector boomed.

Fargus chuckled. "And I've got a half-wit sailor who wants to go sightseeing. C'mere, Dart!" Dart came over.

"I'm here, Captain! Ready to serve!" He said, saluting smartly.

Eliwood smiled. "We're pleased to have you."

Fargus grinned and clapped Dart on the back. "His only redeeming feature is his sturdiness. Maybe he'll come in handy." Dart frowned.

"Come on, Captain! I'm better'n that!" He protested.

Eliwood turned to Fargus. "You've done so much I can't thank you enough."

Fargus smiled. "Come back alive laddie! That's all the thanks I need."

Eliwood nodded. "All right. Farewell!"

Hector called out. "We'll be back before you know it!" And they headed out towards the forest on the island.

Lyn looked thoughtful. "There are good people, even among pirates. This I hadn't expected."

Hector nodded. "I don't think the old man and his group are your average pirates."

Eliwood looked out into the distance. "Somewhere within that forest is the Dragon's Gate."

Hector turned to his friend. "Eliwood! No matter what it takes, we're coming back with your father!"

Lyn agreed. "We'll surely find him. We'll all do our best to make it so. We won't give up. Right Went?" She turned to the tactician of the group.

Went nodded, grinning. "Aye, that we are."

Eliwood smiled. "You're right. Let's make preparations to enter the forest."

Hector nodded, then noticed that Ninian looked pale. "What's wrong?" He asked gruffly.

Ninian looked scared. "Dragon's Gate?"

Lyn was beside Ninian in an instant. "Ninian? What is it?" She asked concerned.

Ninian shook her head. "It's nothing." She tried to stay calm.

"But…" Lyn began, but Went placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think it is best if we not press her for answers. She shall tell us when she is ready in good time."

Lyn nodded and smiled at him, and then she went to see to Ninian. The other members of the group looked happy and confident. Eliwood and Hector did too though they clearly knew the potential danger ahead, they seemed to be confident that they could handle it.

Went however was not so sure. Many years ago, before he had met Lyn, he had had a vision of himself and some others that he hadn't recognized at the time, reach the Dread Isle and confront the evil, and there were two endings to his vision, in the first one, all of them died. In the second ending, they survived but not without psychological injury, especially to one of the group, a red-haired noble.

Went now suspected that the group he was now a part of was the group he had seen in his vision. He hadn't shared his vision with the others yet. He planned to tell Lyndis soon, but not yet. He needed to organize his thoughts first. "Oh mighty Hanon the Divine….. Please…give me and my friends the strength to go on. Spirits of Mother Nature guide my sword and my heart, mind and soul…" He prayed. After he finished he stared out at the sea, for a long while.

_The Dread Isle is a place feared by all. Will the first possible ending to Went's vision prove true as he fears, or will he and his friends survive the coming trials? _Find out in the next chapter, The Dread Isle.


End file.
